


Book of Sins

by leonimatics



Category: Kimetsu no, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Breeding, Choking, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Degradation, F/F, F/M, Hell yes. It is me. This gonna be wild af, Heterosexual Sex, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Name Calling, Need a lot of holy water, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, This is the book of sin, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Yandere, non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 44,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonimatics/pseuds/leonimatics
Summary: This is the compilation of all the thirsty fic I wrote for Muzan ( both female and male ) form. Read at your own risk. It is very rare that my NSFWs are vanilla so you have been warned.
Relationships: Kibutsuji Muzan/Original Character(s), Kibutsuji Muzan/Original Female Character(s), Kibutsuji Muzan/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 172





	1. MUZAN X PET! READER - Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @leon-is-a-hoe-for-muzan for more content!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I request just some good ol' spanking with male Muzan? Perhaps after the reader has attempted (and failed to) escape him. Maybe evolving into some full-on NSFW fingering if you're feeling frisky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @leon-is-a-hoe-for-muzan for more content!

[Y/N] sat still on her knees as she shook in fear. The ground she was kneeling was too cold for her. Just a few minutes ago, she was feeling a rush of excitement since her escape plan was working. Unfortunately for her though, her captor, Kibutsuji Muzan, swoop in and drag her back here before she could make her way to civilization. 

[Y/N]’s eyes stayed glued to her hands on her lap. The place she called “home” was really quiet as if she was the only one there. But she knew she was not alone. [Y/N] could feel a pair of crimson orbs glaring daggers at her. 

“ Explain yourself” 

The voice [Y/N] grew to fear finally spoke, breaking the silence in the room. 

Without moving an inch from her original position, [Y/N] looked up at the man sitting directly in front of her. Slowly opening her mouth, [Y/N] finally spoke, 

“ Master. I was just trying to get some air. I didn’t mean to upset-”

“ You wanted to run away from me, didn’t you?” 

Muzan cut of [Y/N] mid-sentence. Without hesitating, [Y/N] blurted out the correct answer to the question. 

“ NO! Of course not. I would never run away from your side. Why would I do that? You are so nice to me.” 

[Y/N] tried so hard to convince the man who was very pleased with her answer. Letting out a dark chuckle, Muzan spoke once again, 

“ You know exactly what to say and how to say, don’t you?” 

The demon took a pause to lean back into the chair. He raised his eyebrows as he looked straight into the [ eye color] orbs and continued.

“ But you know the rules, dear. If you disobey me, you need to be punished. What do you think? ” 

Muzan spoke with a devilish grin plastered on his face. Swallowing thick saliva forming her throat, [Y/N] replied, 

“ As you please, master. I am sure you have the best interest for me.” 

Satisfied with what [Y/N] answered Muzan nodded with a content smile on his face. Tapping his hands on his laps, Muzan spoke once more, 

“ Come here ”

[Y/N] really did not want to go to Muzan. He was very unpredictable. She could never guess what was coming with him. How would he punish her? Would he break her legs? Would he break her jaws? No one could tell. 

“ Hurry up, pet. I don’t have all day. ” Muzan scoffed, cutting [Y/N]’s the mindless train of thoughts. Standing up on her feet, [Y/N] made her way up to Muzan. For a few seconds, she stood beside him awkwardly. [Y/N] really did not want to do something risky. Muzan then yanked [Y/N]’s down, causing her to fall on his laps. 

Without giving any sort of warning, Muzan flipped the girl over on her stomach, making her torso and legs draped over each side of his legs. Muzan then pulled up [Y/N]’s skirt, exposing her ass to him. Even though she was wearing panties, the poor girl felt very embarrassed and let out a soft whimper. 

“ Look straight forward, pet” 

Muzan ordered [Y/N] as he raised his other hand. 

“ Look at you, pathetic little weakling, trying to escape from me.”

the demon spoke as he slowly stroked [Y/N]’s thigh, sending shivers down her spine. 

“ You should know your place, my dear. You are mine.” 

The demon continued as he squeezed [Y/N]’s ass, digging his nails into it.

“ Master, I -” 

“ Shut your mouth” 

Muzan spoke in a firm voice as he dug his nails further into the girl’s ass. Just before his nails could draw some blood from it, Muzan released [Y/N]’s behind. 

“ Does it hurt?” 

The demon asked with an amused tone in his face, his hand slowly rubbing the girl’s back. [Y/N] nodded vigorously as a response and that made the man chuckled. 

“ I am so sorry, Love. I don’t really want to punish you.” 

The demon spoke once more, as he traveled his hand back to [Y/N]’s ass. Caressing the girl’s behind, Muzan continued, 

“ It broke my heart to see you in pain like this”

His voice coated with fake sadness dripping like it was some form of poison.

“ But you brought this upon yourself. So I have no choice but to punish you.” 

The demon spoke as he brushed the [H/C] haired locks, his other still wandering on the ass. 

“ I understand. I am sorry for putting you in this position, Master” 

[Y/N] softly replied back, not knowing what to expect from the man. Just when [Y/N] got to finished her sentence, a hand landed on her ass, creating a slapping sound and also causing the poor girl to yelp in pain. 

“ You think you could run away from me, pet?” 

Muzan asked as he raised his hand once more, ready to land again. Shaking her head, [Y/N] replied.

“ I would never do that. I love you so much t-”

Another spank landed on her ass, causing [Y/N] to stop whatever she was saying and bite her lip. The hot burning sensation on her ass cause [Y/N] to whimper. Strangely enough, [Y/N] felt really aroused with whatever it was happening. The wetness from her womanhood soaked through her panties. She was not the only one who noticed her arousal. 

Muzan moved his hands from [Y/N]’s now reddened buttcheek. Sliding his slender fingers on the soaked panties, the demon teased the girl. 

“ Look at you, so turn on just from a few spanking.” 

Muzan the flipped [Y/N] once more, making her face him. Without wasting any minute, the demon yanked the panties off the girl, almost tearing it into the process. He then grabbed [Y/N]’s leg, spreading them apart to expose her soaking wet pussy. Sliding his finger on it, Muzan’s fingers were now coated with [Y/N]’s fluid. 

At first, Muzan was rubbing [Y/N] at an extremely slow and agonizing speed. [Y/N] stared at the man’s face as she felt his fingers up and down her clit. God, she hates him so much but this, this, felt so good. Every stroke of Muzan’s finger on her sent a strong wave of pleasure through her body, causing her to close her eyes and rest her head on Muzan’s firm chest. Oh how she wished, this moment last forever. 

Out of a sudden, [Y/N] felt two fingers shoved inside of her. The pain in her lower region caused her eyes to shoot open as she let out a scream. Looking at the raven-haired man, [Y/N] saw the man smirked as if he was very amused with how much pain he inflicted on her. 

“ Oh, I am sorry. Were you enjoying yourself just now?” 

Muzan asked in the fakest most genuine voice. He then pulled his fingers out of [Y/N], only to shove them back at even harder force. 

“ St-stop. Pl-please-se. It-it hu-hurts.”

[Y/N] softly let out a form of complaint meekly, still afraid that she would somehow anger the demon. 

“ It hurts? Well good. Endure it. ” 

The demon replied as he speeded up the fingering. He was going at a speed which was so insane that as if he was trying the drill a hole through [Y/N] via her womanhood.

As time passed, the pain started to become a pleasure. [Y/N] was finally feeling good once more. If she could see herself from a third-person perspective, she would be disgusted at herself of being a mess in the hands of her captor. To be honest, at this point, she couldn’t care less about anything. 

Out of nowhere, the raven-haired man crashed his lips against hers as he pulled her [H/C] locks to pull her face back. Nibbling and biting [Y/N]’s lower lips, Muzan asked for forced his tongue down her throat. [Y/N] wrapped her arms around Muzan, deepening the kiss as she tried to reach for her release. 

[Y/N]’s inside started tightened around Muzan’s fingers as she moved closer and closer towards her orgasm. Muzan must have realized what was happening too because he started to speed up even faster with more force and pressure applied on his fingers. At this point, [Y/N] could not even focus on anything anymore. All she could do was let out a bunch of soft incoherent moans with drool dripping down from her mouth thanks to the sloppy rough kisses from Muzan.

A few minutes later, [Y/N] has finally reached her ends. The knot in her stomach had now come undone. She could not see anything as her vision become white from the epitome of pleasure causing her legs to shake uncontrollably. Aderelaine has finally worn out and [Y/N] felt really weak. She felt no control over her body. As a result, the [H/C] woman collapsed, landing on the chest of the demon. [Y/N] stayed there for a few seconds, catching her breath. Muzan finally took his fingers out of her and said, 

“ What a disgusting little whore ”

Waving his fingers which are now coated with [Y/N]’s cum, he commanded, 

“ Lick them clean, will you?”


	2. Combat Form! Muzan x Pet! Reader - Pleasure through pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request a fic with monster (new form) muzan messing up his darling whilst in a meeting with the twelve moons? Maybe he gets her to ride his thight or maybe he starts leaving love bites on her neck.

The [H/C] haired woman sat silently on the lap of her master, Kibutsuji Muzan. She was tired. Oh, how she wished she was nicely tucked in a comfy bed. Well, it was not like she got a chance to sleep in a comfy bed whenever she was tired. She would only be granted with such luxury if her master was satisfied with her performance on that day or when he was feeling generous. Most of the time, [Y/N] won’t even be able to get a good night’s sleep because she was busy trying to please her master. His wish is her command after all. 

[Y/N] leaned her head against Muzan’s chest, feeling bored. Nuzzling her head against him like a puppy, she looked up at her master, hoping she would get some kind of reaction or attention from him. Nothing. The demon continued to talk to his underlings without paying attention [Y/N]. His usual raven locks were now replaced with long white ones since Muzan was taking his combat form. Apart from the difference in his hair, Muzan’s arms and legs had some changes too. His previously human-like arms and legs were now partly black covered with monstrous looking mouths. As much as he looked atrocious, [Y/N] was not afraid of him. She knew Muzan’s true nature from the very start. She was the one who willingly submitted under him after all. 

Without a second thought, she then moved on to touch his white locks covering his toned chest. She continued to stare at Muzan as she tried to find some kind of expression on his face. Still nothing. He was just completely ignoring her. She wanted his attention right now. Even a small pat on her head or an arm around her body would suffice. But there was nothing. Disappointed, [Y/N] tried to think of a way. 

An idea crossed [Y/N] mind like a flash. “ Yea, this would do,” she thought to herself as she smirked. She then brought her plan into reality. [Y/N] sat up, placing herself on the flesh of Muzan’s thigh, avoiding the sharp teeth of the monstrous mouth. [Y/N] knew there were others in front of her. But she did not care. This was not her first time being sexual in front of the demon moons. Without any hesitation, she then buckled her hips forward and backward as she ground her feminine body against her master thighs. With every single grind, an electric wave of pleasure went through her body. Enjoying herself, [Y/N] continued to ride Muzan’s thighs. 

To her shock, [Y/N] was dragged closer by Muzan. The [H/C] haired woman winced in pain as she noticed the presence of very rough objects underneath her sensitive area. She was known sitting on one of the monstrous mouths located on Muzan’s thighs. Luckily, the mouth was closed so it was not sharp enough to cause any injury to [Y/N]. Looking up, [Y/N] made eye contact with Muzan. From his eyes alone, she could tell that he wanted her to continue what she was doing previously over there. He did not have to say anything out loud. She knew what he wanted. He trained her well enough to know what he wanted just from a small gesture like this. Muzan then went back to talking with his demon moons, ignoring [Y/N] once again. 

Hesitant, [Y/N] sat still on his lap. She did not feel as deviant as she was before. Obviously, she did not want to injure herself down there. Sure, the mouth was closed but it was quite rough for her sensitive area to be grinding it like she did previously. Feeling regretful, she mentally cursed herself for acting so bratty just now. Her thoughts were cut short by Muzan forcefully dragging [Y/N] across his thighs causing her womanhood to be in contact with the rough surface of the monstrous mouth, reminding her about her task as he continued his conversation with the demons. 

Slowly, [Y/N] moved her hips forward, trying her best to avoid any dangerous area of what was beneath her. It was a success. For some reason, it did not hurt that much when she ground herself at a slow pace. Feeling a little bit more confident, [Y/N] continued to buckle her hips forward and backward, slowly speeding up in the process. As time proceeded, there was almost no pain but it was full of pleasure only. Hitching her breath, the [H/C] haired took a glance at Muzan, who was facing forward. Was he always been that beautiful or was her horniness making her delusional? Taking in the beautiful image of her master, [Y/N] closed her eyes, putting her attention fully to what was happening between her legs. She was so close to orgasm. 

With just a few more grinds, the knot in [Y/N]’s stomach had finally come undone. Her vision turned completely white as she reached the peak of satisfaction. Once the adrenaline came down, the tiredness set into [Y/N]’s body, causing her to flop onto her master’s chest as if she was some kind of rag doll.

Catching her breath, [Y/N] looked up at Muzan, hoping to find some sort of approval from him. Noticing her stare at him, Muzan took a glance at [Y/N], flashing a devilish smirk at her. He then softly patted her head before he went back to whatever he was doing. That meant her master was happy with her. Feeling satisfied, [Y/N] closed her eyes and nuzzled against Muzan as she tried to catch her breath.


	3. Human!Muzan x Demon!Reader -  In his hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a prompt for u! What if the reader(any gender) is the big bad demon and Muzan is the human?

The raven-haired man smirked to himself as he bit and nibbled on the neck of the [H/C] haired female beneath him. Kibutsuji Muzan, the one, and only son and the sole heir of the infamous Kibutsuji Muzan, was now enjoying every single moan and squirms from the woman in his hands. It was not surprising though. Muzan has always been a dominant male. Muzan, being a rich nobleman allowed him ample access to women of his choice. He always enjoys women being helpless and vulnerable under his touch but not as much as he was enjoying right now. Why? Because, the woman trembling in his hands was the notorious [Y/N] [L/N], the “ruthless” creator demon, well known for being the cruelest man-eater to grace this earth. 

Muzan pulled himself away from the demon, only to look at the girl’s face which was now fully flustered with her eyes half-closed from the pleasure he provided her. The sight was such an ego boost to Muzan because look at this “oh so powerful demon” being so helpless just with some basic kisses. The man harshly grabbed the female demon’s face, gripping her small face tight, making her look up to him in the process. The female demon whimpers as a result. Chuckling darkly, Muzan taunted, 

“ Look at you. What a disgusting slut” with a sadistic grin plastered on his face. 

So how did the powerful demon-like [Y/N] end up in a situation like this? Well, [Y/N] has always been the leader, the dominant one of all her kind. Sometimes, it can be frustrating to be the one in charge of the demon army. Some, well, most of her demon underlings were incompetent when it comes to fighting the demon slayers and also finding the blue spider lilies. So you can safely say, [Y/N] was always stressed about everything. 

And that is why, on that particular night, [Y/N] was out and about, trying to forget about how everything is wrong with her life. The demon was looking for her next meal. [Y/N] loves consuming young and attractive male as her meal. She loves to lure her victims by seducing them and for some reason, they taste much better when they are full of lust for her. Of course, she would never have sex with a human because she is too proud to let a lowly creature like humans to enter into her perfect body. 

Currently, [Y/N] was taking the form of a beautiful woman which closely resembles her human form. The demon was dressed in the most beautiful [Favourite Colour] kimono with her hair, tied into a neat bun, accessorized with expensive-looking hairpins. At first, she was bored to oblivion since the men who approached her were fantastically mediocre and she was not interested. [Y/N] even thought of going back to her dwelling without a meal but she changed her mind when a particular man approached her. 

The young man looked like he was in his early 20s. Not only was he well dressed, but he was also a very attractive young man. Pale face, beautiful long luscious raven locks tied into a low ponytail which perfectly framed his dashing face and highlighting his elegant crimson orbs. In addition to his very attractive physique, he possessed this confident and alpha-like aura around him. With a devilish smile on his face, the man introduced himself as Kibutsuji Muzan. 

The two spent a couple of hours talking and trying to get to know each other. Clearly, [Y/N] could tell the man was very attracted to her and she found that to be exciting. This man named Muzan might be the tastiest meal she could have ever eaten in her life. She needed to bring him back to his house. So she did. With a few intimate touches here and there with a sly smile on her face, [Y/N] successfully captured the heart of the man and with the quickness, the two found themselves at the place where [Y/N] called it her “home”. 

Once she was very sure that no one was there to witness the brutality she planned to impose on the poor man, [Y/N] taunt the man in front of her as she revealed her true nature to him slightly. She would never reveal her full true form to any human. They do not deserve that kind of privilege. The [H/C] haired woman was expecting the man to be shaking in fear as she whispered how she wanted to devour him completely into his ears as her icy hands roam all over his body. 

To her surprise, the man was nowhere near scared or threatened by her. Instead of munching on Muzan like she planned to do so, [Y/N] found herself pinned against the wall by him with his hot breath trickling down her neck. She was caught off guard by what was happening. Maybe it was because she has never been treated like this before or maybe because she was tired of always being the dominant one, everything was new to [Y/N] and she felt weak in her knees. The demon almost melted when she felt Muzan’s hands, aggressively groping her ass. 

“ What the hell was going on. Why am I feeling weird?” was all she could think of at the moment. 

The raven-haired man let out a soft yet menacing laugh. With that, Muzan spoke, as if he could read whatever the [H/C] haired demon was thinking. 

“ You know you talk a lot for someone who cannot stand a small touch like this.” 

With that, Muzan flipped the demon over, making her face him. He grabbed a side of her [Favourite Colour] kimono, flaunting her soft legs out, only for him to forcefully grab them to spread them apart. Muzan dug his nails into the soft flesh of the demon as his other hand removed the stash of her kimono. Once the female demon’s chest was exposed, the man started to press a bunch of “not so gentle kisses” all over it. 

[Y/N] let out a soft whimper. She knew she needed to do something. She knew she needed to be the one who is in charge of the situation but god, it felt so good to be dominated for once in her life. For once in her painfully long life, she could finally let someone do the job even if that someone is a lowly human. So [Y/N] closed her eyes as she put her hands around the neck of the human male while she enjoyed his rough kisses. 

Muzan traveled his hands on [Y/N]’s exposed thighs, sliding it up and down. Instead of biting and nibbling on the demon’s chest, Muzan pulled away, only to press his forehead against [Y/N]’s whose [Eye color] orbs stared confusingly at the man in front of her. Before [Y/N] could say anything, Muzan slipped his fingers into her folds causing the female demon to roll her eyes backward due to the new waves of pleasure. Muzan then crashed his lips against [Y/N]’s soft lips, licking on them as he asked for her to open her mouth so that he could explore every nook and cranny of the demon. [Y/N] was hesitant at first. She wanted to maintain the little dignity that was left of her so she pursed her lips tightly, not allowing Muzan to do what he wants with her. 

Well, that was until Muzan slid two of his fingers inside her without giving any warning, and that caused the demon to yelp. The raven-haired man took full advantage of it and slid his tongue inside her, his fingers still going in and out of [Y/N]’s so fast at the speed that even a strong demon like [Y/N] could not handle it. So, through their sloppy kisses, [Y/N] let out almost inaudible compliant for Muzan to be gentle with her. 

Instead of obliging her wishes, Muzan chuckled darkly and started to finger the poor demon even harder and rougher. By then, [Y/N] turned from an elegant demon lady to a hot mess, begging Muzan to stop. 

“ Ple-please! Sto-stop. I-it is to-too mu-much. I-I-cannot take it any-anymore-Ahhhhhhh” 

It was all she managed to say before she leaned her head into Muzan’s chest, her hands gripping his long raven ponytails. With that, [Y/N] reached her finish. The demon bit her lips as she let her fluids flow out of her womanhood, squirting all over Muzan’s fingers, clinging closely to the man as if her life matters on it. Muzan then pulled out his fingers which were now fully coated with [Y/N]’s liquid. With the most sinister expression on his face, Muzan humiliated the female demon as he waved his fingers in front of her exhausted face

“ How are you going to kill me when I could easily wear you out with just fingers, [Y/N]?” 

The demon wanted to reply to him but she was too breathless to do so. Muzan then wiped the liquid off his fingers using [Y/N]’s kimono as his crimson orbs stared deep into her [eye color] eyes. After he was done cleaning his fingers, Muzan gripped [Y/N]’s jaw. The demon was a glaring dagger at the raven-haired man. With a frown on her face, she spoke between her attempts to catch her breath. 

“ Just leave me alone. You are free to go.” 

Somehow, the statement amused Muzan. He smiled at the demon as his grip around her jaw tighten even further. [Y/N] wanted to rip his arms off but she hasn’t fully recovered from her orgasm. So instead of doing anything, [Y/N] averted her gaze from Muzan’s face. 

Muzan softly brushes [Y/N]’s lips with his thumbs, his whole hands still gripping her pretty little face. Leaning to place himself over [Y/N]’s ear, Muzan whispered, 

Muzan took a quick pause only to chuckle. After that, he continued, 

“ Only after I am done with you.” 

With that, Muzan once again, crashed his lips against hers as he bent [Y/N]’s knees once more. This time, he pressed himself against [Y/N] as he shoved his tongue down her throat. The demon could feel his fully erected member pressing against her stomach. Fearing what was to come next, she tried to get Muzan off her. But it was a failed attempt. [Y/N]felt weaker than before thanks to the orgasm that drained all her energy out earlier.

Now, [Y/N] was facing against the wall, with Muzan pressing on her body. Within a few seconds, she felt one of Muzan’s hand pulling up her kimono as his other hand pulled down his hakama to expose his member. Feeling terrified of what was to come, [Y/N] pulled back and desperately pleaded, 

“ No. Please. Don’t do this to m-” 

[Y/N]’s words were cut short once Muzan slammed himself into her, inserting himself into her without any warning. Instead of replying to anything to [Y/N], Muzan put his head on top of hers as he continued to fuck the demon. The pleasure was way too much for [Y/N] because she just came a few minutes earlier. The female demon cried out weakly as she felt Muzan thrust into her again and again. Between his growls and low moans, Muzan spoke, 

“ If you, if you kill me, you can never feel this good ever again” 

His grips on her thighs becoming harder and harder as he thrust himself into her at a crazy speed. Muzan was being so aggressive to the point that it became hard to even distinguish who was a demon and who was a human between the two. Poor [Y/N] whimpered softly every time an intense wave of pleasure hit her core. [Y/N] wanted to cry at the thought of how vulnerable and weak she was the hands of the human male which was supposed to be her prey. It should not be like this. She should be the one ravishing him. Not the other way round. 

Feeling defeated with whatever was happening to her, [Y/N] decided to just accept the situation she was in. Instead of pushing away the man, she dug her nails into Muzan’s black haori as she made all sorts of sexual noises weakly. The female demon closed her eyes shut as she continued to take everything in. She might as well get something out of it, right?

With a few more thrusts and strokes, [Y/N] finally lost it. Once again, the pleasure became too much for the poor girl to bear. As the intense wave of pleasure hit her core, causing the demon to roll her eyes backward as she clung tightly to the man. Her inner muscle squeezed his member so tight that Muzan also reached his orgasm as well. Letting a very low growl, Muzan disposed of his seeds in the demon as he held her body close to his to make sure, every drop of his essence is inside the demon. Nothing excited him more than the thought of knocking up the big bad beautiful demon.

Once he was able to maintain his composure, Muzan let go of the [H/C] haired demon, only for her to drop on the floor like a ragged doll. The raven-haired man took his time to adjust and straighten his clothes. Once he was done, Muzan looked down at [Y/N] who was leaning against the wall as she tried to get back to the reality from the pleasure heaven she had, her clothes and hair disheveled from their previous activity. Smiling at his work of art, Muzan kneeled in front of the woman. Caressing her face with a smirk plastered on his face, 

“ I will get going then. See you around ” 

And with that, he left.


	4. Muzan x Demon Wife! Reader - Relaxing shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Muzan and [Y/N] fucking in the bathroom.

A doorbell of the Kibutsuji household rang, making [Y/N] to look up from the book she was reading. The [H/C] haired demon took a quick glance at the clock. 9 pm. Who would the person be, visiting her at such an hour? Besides, the house was located in a very rural area of the town. It would be almost impossible to be expecting a guest at such hours. Unless it was him. 

With that, [Y/N] stood up and made her way to the door, only to see the man she was expecting to see. The person standing at the doorstep was none other than [Y/N]’s husband, Kibutsuji Muzan. It seems that he had returned from his trips two days earlier. For some reason, the raven-haired man had an angry expression on his face. Something must have been bothering him. 

The [H/C] haired woman stepped aside and let the man into the house. Closing the door with one hand, [Y/N] took the coat off her husband. She asked as she slowly hanged his coat on the coat hanger beside her.

“ Tough Day?” 

“ Yea. Kind of” was all Muzan said as he took off his fedora. 

He then roughly ruffled his raven locks with his slender fingers, indicating that he was indeed frustrated. Sighing softly to herself, [Y/N] walked towards the raven-haired demon and wrapped her hands around his waist. Placing her head against his chest, [Y/N] asked her husband. 

“ Is there anything I can do for you?”

Muzan did not reply to [Y/N] but instead, he wrapped his arms around his wife as he put his chin on top of her head. [Y/N] heard the male demon sighing softly as he hugged her even closer. Removing her head away from his chest, the [H/C] haired woman looked up at Muzan and smiled. 

“ You know, I have an idea to make you feel better.” 

With that [Y/N] found herself, sharing a bath with Muzan at 10 in the evening. The female demon nodded assuringly as she listened to Muzan rant about how useless his underlings were and how it is taking way too much time to find the blue spider lilies. It was very upsetting to see Muzan in this state since she knew how much effort he put into the things he does. Hoping to somehow comfort the man, [Y/N] moved closer to Muzan. Once he was in her arm’s length, [Y/N] cupped Muzan’s face with her small hands and placed a butterfly kiss on his nose. Pulling away, [Y/N] said, 

“ You must be so upset. You deserve better than a bunch of incompetent demons” 

Muzan then put his much larger hands around her wrists and pulled [Y/N]’s face closer to him and landed a soft kiss on her forehead. And he said, 

“ You are the only one who can fully understand me, [Y/N]. ”

[Y/N] smiled gleefully at her husband and laid her head down on top of his naked chest. The two demons relaxed in the bathtub until Muzan felt [Y/N]’s hand on his member, stroking it slowly sending an electrifying wave of pleasure through his spine. Taking a quick and short breath, Muzan let out a low growl. 

“ [Y/N]. What are you doing?” 

The female demon looked up as her head was still lying on Muzan’s chest. Batting her eyelashes innocently, [Y/N] asked as if she did not know why Muzan is acting this way. 

“ Hmmm. What is wrong, dear?” 

[Y/N] continued to stroke a now fully erected member of Muzan. The demon jolted up and inhaled sharply as he felt her thumb pressing the tip of his cock. With that, Muzan grabbed a fist full of [Y/N]’s [H/C] locks, moving the female demon away from him causing her to let go of his cock. Gripping into [Y/N]’s bottom roughly, Muzan adjusted [Y/N] to be sat up in cowgirl position, placing her swollen clit on top of his rock hard cock. With a devilish grin plastering on his face, Muzan spoke, 

“ It is really adorable to see you try to take care of me, my love.”

The demon then gripped the [H/C] haired demon’s breast with his other available hand causing the girl to squeal. Roughly massaging her bosom, the raven-haired demon continued.

“ But I have to remind you, dear. I am the one in charge here.” 

Muzan let go of his holding on [Y/N]’s breast only to brush the tips of his fingers on top of her hard nipples. When she felt the cold touch of Muzan’s fingers, [Y/N] let out a soft moan. The demon lord then moves the girl’s body slightly forward, causing her wet folds to brush across his member, making [Y/N] to let out a soft moan one more time. Her wet womanhood was now too much for her to bear. It was screaming to be touched and fondled with. So [Y/N] pleaded to Muzan who was now roughly massaging her ass. 

“ Muzan, please. I want you so bad.” 

[Y/N] whimpered slowly as she ran her hands over the demon’s abdomen, feeling up his rock hard abs. 

“ Hmm. What is it, my love? Weren’t you the one trying to get me off?” 

Muzan said as he smirked at his wife being a whimpering mess. Giving her best puppies eyes through her flustered state, [Y/N] looked down at her husband and begged, 

“ Please. Muzan. Take care of me? I want you so bad.” 

With that Muzan grabbed [Y/N]’s waist and adjusted himself so that he was aiming directly at the opening of her wet folds. Without giving any sort of warning, the demon thrust his cock inside of [Y/N] making the [H/C] haired demon to cry out as she felt the tip of his cock against her cervix. Muzan then pulled his cock out of [Y/N], only to thrust it back in with even much harder force while ensuring that the female demon could not get away from him. 

“ Mu-Muzan. Har-harder please.” 

[Y/N] managed to let out her wish as she tried her best to catch her breath. Even though Muzan did not verbally reply to [Y/N], he obliged to her wishes and started to thrust himself even more forcefully and quickly at a terrifying speed. At the same time, one of his hands traveled to [Y/N]’s neck, only to gripped it tightly as he continued to fuck her senseless. Muzan let out a soft growl as he felt [Y/N]’s inner muscle clenched upon his manhood. 

“ Tell me [Y/N]. Who do you belong to?” 

Muzan asked as he tried to keep up with his rhythmic thrusting. Trying desperately hard to catch a breath due to the restriction from Muzan’s hand, [Y/N] blurted out softly. 

“ You. I belong to you, Muzan” 

“ Louder!” 

Muzan demanded as he tightened his grips around [Y/N] neck even more.

“ Ah-Muzan. muZAN! MUZAN! ” 

[Y/N] screamed. The forceful thrusts in her, together with a strong grip around her neck was enough to push her off the edge. Everything was too much for her to remain sane. So she gave in to the intense wave of ecstasy messing up her brain. The knot in her stomach finally snapped. The fire in her lady region was too much for her to bear. As the intense wave of pleasure hit her core, causing the girl to roll her eyes backward and made her lose any sort of control over her body making her drools like she was some kind of wild animal. Before [Y/N] fell backward, Muzan grabbed her body and laid on top of his as he continued to thrust inside her. In her pleasure-filled state, [Y/N] softly whine at her husband, 

“ Mu-Muzan. Pl-please. I cannot - I cannot take that anymore.” 

Through his breathless grunts and growl, Muzan replied back to the female demon, 

“ Hold on for a minute my love. I am so close.” 

With that, Muzan continued to chase after his own orgasm. His grunts and growls became louder and louder with every thrust of his, indicating that he was close to his own ends. Instead of slowing down, Muzan continued to pound into [Y/N]’s womanhood, overstimulating it and sending the poor girl into mind-numbing pleasure heaven.

A few minutes later, Muzan also came to his finish but only after a few more forceful thrusts. Muzan held [Y/N] close to him as he hit her cervix one last time, splashing his warm semen into [Y/N]’s womb making sure each drop of his essence went into her. For a few moments, the two demons stayed in that position as they tried to get back their composure.

Muzan then softly patted the head of his wife who was on top of him and pressed a soft kiss on her temple. Nuzzling her head against her husband’s firm chest, [Y/N] looked up at Muzan and asked, 

“ Round two?” 

Muzan smiled at his adorable wife who was dazzling with the post-sex glow. Ruffling her soft [H/C] locks, the demon lord replied, 

“ Let’s do it in bed this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @leon-is-a-hoe-for-muzan


	5. Muzan x Human! Reader - Tying you down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Child! Form! Muzan was adopted into the reader's family. The reader love him and treated him like a younger brother until he turned back to his normal form and killed everyone except the reader. This is part two to the fic I write with the above mentioned prompt. You can find it on my masterlist on Tumblr @ leon-is-a-hoe-for-muzan.

The door to the bedroom clicked open. Footsteps approaching [Y/N]’s could be heard but the [H/C] haired woman chose to lay still on the bed, her back facing the entrance to the room. After a few seconds, the room fell completely silent and the only thing [Y/N] could hear was her own faint breathing. 

Out of a sudden, the mattress sank slightly, indicating that someone had climbed on to the bed with her. And yet, [Y/N] did not move an inch as she tried her best to ignore the person or the thing that was now lying beside her. Due to the fear and anxiety, beads of cold sweats started to form on her forehead and her heart started to pound so fast that she thought everyone in the 10 miles radius could hear her heartbeat. Just when she was lost in her own state of pure terror, she felt a pair of inhumanely cold arms snaking around her body, pulling her backward. Her heart sank when she finally heard a voice. The voice that she was so terrified of, the voice that makes all of her nightmares into a reality, the voice that she despised with every fiber of her being. 

“ I am home, my love. Do you miss me?”

[Y/N] felt a faint breeze from the creature’s breath tickling her neck. Now that she knows that the creature she fears so much was just inches away from her, [Y/N]’s body was frozen completely. She could neither feel nor move her arms or legs. Everything around her felt so unreal and lucid. Maybe, it is true. None of this was real. Maybe, she was just having a very very bad dream. 

However, when she felt cold fingers gently massaging her soft breasts, [Y/N] was able to snap out of her frozen state. Panic sirens started to go off in her brain so she let out a scream. 

“ No!! Go away.”

She said as she pushed a pair of hands off her bosoms. Instead of complying with her wishes to be left untouched, the creature grabbed [Y/N] by her shoulders and pinned her against the bed, restraining both of her hands on top of her head with just one of its hands. Even though [Y/N] tried her best to wiggle her hands out of the holding, the attempt was a pathetic one since the creature possesses supernatural strength. She was no match to it. 

For the first time since the creature entered the room, [Y/N]’s [eye color] eyes met its crimson orbs, and tears started to form in her eyes. Hovering above the poor girl who was a ruthless evil being, taking the form of an attractive man. His perfectly crafted pale face accompanied by luscious locks of raven hair was more than enough to throw any fairly attractive men out of the competition. Had [Y/N] not known of his true brutal and savage nature or the fact that he was the notorious man-eating demon, Kibutsuji Muzan, there is no doubt that she would also be won over by this man. 

Instead, [Y/N] found herself shaking in fear beneath the demon. Through her blurry visions, she could see Muzan’s pale face with a devilish grin plastered on his face. Letting out a burst of hearty laughter at how terrified [Y/N] looked while being trapped underneath him, the demon cooed as he softly caressed her face, 

“ Oh my. What did I do to put you in such distress, big sister?” 

There are so many things that [Y/N] wanted to say to Muzan. She wanted him to let him know how much she hates him, or how she wants him to be dead or how he was so cruel for killing her parents. But the words stuck in her dry throat. Instead of yelling curses at the raven-haired demon, all she could make was a bunch of inaudible noises. 

“ A-Ah-Ummm-I”

She said through her quivering lips, her eyes trying her best to look away from his piercing stares. 

“ Hmm. What is it, dear? I cannot understand you.” 

Muzan replied as he brushed his slender finger across her soft lips. He then chuckled lightly to himself as he licked his own lips while staring at her exposed neck intently. Before he leaned down to press a bunch of not so gentle kisses on her neck, he mumbled under his breath, 

“ Don’t worry, my love. I will make you forget about whatever that is making you so upset.” 

Feeling his wet tongue and sharp fangs on the sensitive spot of her neck, she whimpered out a bunch of softs complaints.

“Hm? What are you complaining about? We have done it multiple times before. There is no need to be shy.” 

Muzan said as he continued to bite and nibble her necks and collarbones. Trailing his “kisses” down to her chest, he removed his hands from her face, only to open her kimono up, exposing her bosoms to him. Just when he was about to plant a kiss on her sensitive nipple, [Y/N] was able to wiggle her hands free and shove his face away from her chest, making him lose his balance. Unfortunately, her reckless action only angered the demon. 

Climbing himself back on top of her, Muzan grabbed [Y/N]’s face. Gripping her jaws tightly, Muzan growled, veins popping on his face, full of anger. 

“ I was trying to be gentle and nice to you and yet, you act like a spoiled brat.” 

Without giving any sort of warning, Muzan flipped [Y/N] over, causing the poor girl to land on her face first and let out a soft oomph from her mouth. Putting his whole palm on top of her head to keep her down and to suffocate her with the pillow underneath, Muzan undo his belt with his other available hand while rambling out of frustration. 

“ I am going to make this the worst experience in your life and trust me, nothing is going to change for me.” 

“ No. Please. Don’t do this to me.” 

[Y/N] choked out a desperate plea as she tried her best to gasp for air. Tears started to form in her eyes as she started to feel dizzy from the pillow blocking her nose, making her lack of oxygen in her lungs. Just when she was about to pass out, Muzan pulled her head up, letting her get some airs. Without wasting any seconds, the demon pulled up her kimono over her bottom, exposing her sensitive lady part to him. Sliding his fully erected and throbbing manhood on her slit as he coated his cock with her fluid, Muzan said, 

“ You said you don’t want it and yet, you are soaking wet. You are a whore to the bone. Aren’t you?” 

“ No. No. No. I am not. Don’t-Don’t call me that-” 

[Y/N] tried to defend herself as she silently cursed her mortal body for betraying herself by being this aroused in a situation like this. Her desperate attempt to deny what he said somehow amused Muzan, causing him to let out a dark chuckle as he continued once more. 

“ Imagine how disheartened mother would feel if she were to see you acting like a slut like this.”

“ Don’t bring my mother into this! ” 

[Y/N] hissed angrily at Muzan who was laughing at her mocking manners as he lifted her butt up. Leaning down to press a kiss on her back, the demon spoke once more, as he adjusted himself into her womanhood. 

“ Don’t worry, my beloved sister. Even if you are a worthless whore, I will love you no matter what.”

Without wasting any single seconds, Muzan slammed himself into [Y/N], earning an agonizing cry from the poor girl. 

“ Shhh. My dear. Everything will be alright. You enjoyed it last time, didn’t you?” 

Muzan said as he pulled himself out, only to push himself inside again with much higher force. In the process of doing so, the demon grabbed a fist full of [H/C] locks in his hand, pulling the girl back to him, aiming himself to hit on her cervix over and over again. 

As time passed, Muzan started to pick up the speed of his thrusting. Instead of feeling shameful or sad, pleasures started to fill in her clouded mind. Closing her eyes shut, the [H/C] haired woman focused on the electrifying pleasure between her legs. Instead of pleading for Muzan to let her go or asking him to stop, [Y/N] started to let out incoherent moans between her panting and gasping for air as she tried not to choke on her own drool from the overwhelming amount of pleasure that each and every single thrust from the demon brought. 

Muzan, on the other hand, was very silent. The only time [Y/N] could hear him was when he accidentally let out some curses here and there as he felt her inner muscle tightened around his cock, indicating that she was so close to finishing. With a few more forceful thrusts hitting her g spot every time, [Y/N] finally lost it. The knot in her stomach finally snapped. She could no longer stand the intense wave of pleasure that hit her core, causing the girl to roll her eyes backward as she made an animalistic noise that no graceful lady should ever make. 

Just before she was going to drop on the bed since she had lost control of her own body, Muzan caught her in his arms, holding her in the angle that would let him hit her sweet spots even more. The demon then continued to chase for his own orgasm, pounding his throbbing cock her tiny hole as [Y/N] stayed still with her vision all white with her legs twitching uncontrollably. 

In a few minutes, Muzan also finally came to finish but only after a few more forceful thrusts. Hitting [Y/N]’s cervix one last time, the demon let out a low growl and then disposed of his warm seeds into [Y/N]’s womb, making sure each and every drop of his cum went into her. Once he was satisfied, Muzan let go of [Y/N], causing her to drop on the mattress like a rag doll with a white liquid oozing out of her body. 

Rolling himself to regain his composure, Muzan pulled [Y/N] to him. Resting her head on top of his toned chest, Muzan cuddled [Y/N] who was too exhausted to fight him back. Kissing the top of her head, the demon casually said to himself, 

“ Now that you will be pregnant with my child, you can never leave me.”


	6. Omegaverse! Alpha! Muzan x Omega!Reader - His little Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you’re okay with it, can you make an A/B/O of alpha! Demon Muzan and omega!Human female reader? It can be set in a modern au with some nsfw bc I want to see Muzan get horny for his girl

The raven-haired man walked toward the house he shared with his mate. Approaching the door, the demon knocked on the door, hoping his mate was there to open the door for him and greet him with an embrace. Instead, the silence sat on the other side of the door. No one was coming. Sighing softly to himself, Muzan took out the spare key from his coat pocket, allowing himself in.

“[Y/N]?”

Muzan called out his lover’s name. Was she sleeping? Did something happen? Was she hurt? This place was located in a rural place in the countryside and was in a secret location. There was no way any of his demons could reach [Y/N]. A glimpse of pink postpaid note on the kitchen counter caught his attention. Grabbing the paper, the demon read the content.

“ Hello. Love. If you are reading this, I assumed that you are home from the trip. I miss you so much. I got the news that my mother is not feeling well. So I left to check up on her. I will be home very soon. I love you - Love. [Y/N]”

Muzan put the note close to his nose, realising the [Y/N]’s scents lingering strongly on it. The demon took a deep breath, inhaling what was left of his beloved mate. God, he missed [Y/N] so much. It has been 2 days since he last saw [Y/N]. It was when he left for a “ business trip.” He remembered how [Y/N]’s soft lips pressed against his. What did she say at that time? Ah, yes. A goodbye kiss.

The demon took off his fedora and put it on a kitchen counter, figuring out what he should do until [Y/N] came back. He looked around the house, only to find it squeaky clean. The demon smiled to himself, as he pictured his cute little omega, going around the house, being a good little wife. His thoughts continued as the demon started to reminisce about the event that happened between them on the night before he left. He remembered pinning [Y/N] on the bed, leaving bruises and marks as he kissed her roughly from her neck to chest, claiming her as his own and to serve as a proof that she, the little omega, belongs to him and no one else. The demon sighed as his mate lewd face appeared on his mind. The way she pleaded and begged with him on how much she needed him, and how she screamed his name and the way [Y/N] dug her nails on his back as he claimed her over and over again.

Oh, how Muzan wished [Y/N] was there so that he could just pinned her against the kitchen counter and take her right there and then. But alas, the [H/C] haired omega was not there. He was on his own and these feelings and desires will not disappear anytime soon. Maybe, a cold shower would help him calm his nerves a little.

Walking into the bathroom, Muzan was greeted with his reflecting on the mirror, hung above the sink. Staring at his reflection, he realized how inhumane he looked. Sure, he was taking the form of a human that closely resembled his human appearance before the transformation. The only problem was his porcelain skin, serving as a piece of evidence that he did not walk under the sun. His appearance indicating the lack of humanity in him. Unlike his little omega, [Skin Colour], full of life, full of warmth, a total complete opposite of him.

Muzan took off his clothes, turning on the shower as he stepped into it. The cold water hit his skin, sending a shiver down his spine. It is working. Kinda. He is no longer sexually frustrated, as of now. Muzan ran his fingers through the wet raven locks, combing it back to stop them from getting in the way of his sight. He needed shampoo. Looking through the shelves located just beside him, he realized that he was out of it. Well, that sucks. He did not want to just washed hair with water. The perfectionist in him will never allow him to be that sloppy. He looked at the shelves once again and found [Y/N]’s shampoo. He took a closer look at it, [ Fav Fragrance ] shampoo. Well, this will do. It is better than nothing. So the demon squeezed the bottle, and the smell of the shampoo filled the bathroom.

The sudden presence of the fragrance almost made the demon weak in his knees. This is what [Y/N] smelled like when he pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. It is what he smelled when his beloved omega bury herself on his chest as she fell deep into slumber. And most importantly, that is what she smelled like every time they commit physical love. The demon inhaled deeply as he tried to contain his composure, quickly applying shampoo, scrubbing his scalp at a very high speed, indicating his frustration.

The raven-haired demon stopped for awhile. He contemplated whether he should relieve himself. He was all alone in the house. No one was here. He had all the privacy he needed. The demon then lowers his right hand, only to stroke his now fully erect member. A wave of pleasure shot through his body. Inhaling deeply, he continued stroke a few more times.

And then, the demon suddenly stopped the motions. What was he doing? He was better than this. He is Kibutsuji Muzan, the creator of all demons walking on this earth, the ultimate being close to perfection. He could not believe he, the alpha, was acting irrationally just because of some weak omega. He was the one in charge of this relationship. Anger seeped into his heart as he realised how much [H/C] haired omega has so much impact on him. He was not going to let this continued. [Y/N] is his mate, his property. She should not have any form of control.

The demon turned off the shower as he grabbed the towel hanging beside him. Muzan stood in front of the mirror as he dried himself. Looking deep into the reflection of his crimson orbs as he made a mental note to himself. He had decided, once [Y/N] came back home, he was going to show hef how frustrated she made him feel and that he was going to put her back to her place, his pretty little thing, his little omega.


	7. Alpha! Muzan x In Heat! Omega! Reader - Art of Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I get an A/B/O where the omega is in heat and tries to seduce Alpha! Muzan? Thank you!

[Y/N] sat still in her chair, trying to read the book in her hand, hoping that she could somehow ignore the heat between her legs. That was right. [Y/N], the little omega of the house was going through a heat cycle. And it was not a pleasant situation for her, especially when she was yet to be marked by her alpha, Kibutsuji Muzan.

The [H/C] haired omega timidly looked up from her book, landing her [E/C] eyes at the alpha sitting across from her whose full concentration was on the book in his hand. [Y/N] could not help but admire how good he looked. His crimson orbs staring intently at the book, his lips pursed tightly into a slight frown with his eyebrows furrowed deeply with beautiful raven locks frame his pale face. [Y/N] could not tell whether it was because she was in heat but God, Muzan looked 10 times better than he normally looks right now. 

It had been a while ever since Muzan took the poor little Omega under his wing. For some reason, the alpha fancied her and [Y/N] had no idea what he saw in her. But that does not mean she was going to complain about it. Why? First thing first, she likes him. I mean which omega with a sane mind would not be attracted to the great Kibutsuji Muzan. The alpha of all the alpha, the most aggressive, the most powerful and the strongest alpha of the pack. And besides, being with Muzan has a lot of advantages for her. [Y/N] used to be severely bullied by the betas and other alphas just for being an Omega. Now that she is with Muzan, no one, not even one, look at her direction, let alone laying their fingers on her. 

The only problem was that Muzan had not claimed [Y/N] as his own even though they have been together for a while. Had it been any other alpha, they would have jumped on the very first day of their omega’s heat cycle. But not Muzan though. [Y/N] knew that Muzan knew about her heat cycle because the scent of Omega becomes almost irresistible to Alpha once their heat cycle starts. So why is Muzan not doing anything? Is it because Muzan had a very strong sense of control over his needs and wants? Does he not want her? Or was he waiting for her to approach him and ask for the intimate companionship? 

So Why not take a shot at it? [Y/N] finally decided to make a move. Slowly closing the book in her hands, the omega let out a soft sigh and looked at the alpha, hoping that he would feel her eyes on him and look at her. Nothing. Muzan paid zero attention to her. With that, [Y/N] stood up and started to walk towards the raven-haired alpha. Slightly pushing away Muzan’s hand which was holding a book, she took a seat on his lap. Once she was comfortable, the Omega nuzzled her head against the alpha’s chest as Muzan patted her head without glancing at her as if it was some form of reflex action.

Her [E/C] orbs stared up at Muzan’s face as she laid her head on his chest. Bring her fingers up, [Y/N] twirled the raven locks and softly tucked them behind his ears. And that finally Muzan to look at [Y/N]. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Muzan pinched [Y/N]’s cheek and asked, 

“ What do you want?” 

Putting her much smaller hand on his big hand, [Y/N] let out a huff. Giving him the biggest and best puppy eyes she could pull off, she batted her eyelashes. With a pout on her face, [Y/N] spoke, 

“ Muzan~”

[Y/N] whined as she nuzzled against the alpha’s hands without breaking eye contacts, earning a soft “hmm? ” from him as a reply. Shuffling slightly, [Y/N] sat up and placed her butt on where she assumed to be his crotch. It was her first time being so close to Muzan like that and she was lowkey scared of being so intimate with him like this. Well, she should be since he is an alpha and she was just a lowly omega. But her horniess took over her and made her somewhat daring. So, lying her head on the crook of her alpha’s neck, she spoke, 

“ You know, My heat cycle started a few days ago.” her soft breath tickling on his neck. 

[Y/N] continued as she slowly buckled her hips against his crotch. 

“ And you know how much I want you to make yours.” 

[Y/N] pressed a kiss of Muzan’s sharp jawline as she traveled her hands from his chest, then to his stomach and then finally to his inner thighs.

“ And yet you still won’t lay a finger on me”

[Y/N] whispered into the alpha’s ears as her fingers traced his thigh slowly. Muzan inhaled sharply indicating that he was somewhat frustrated by her touch. Was [Y/N] doing a good job with pushing the alpha to his edge? Well, that was what she chose to believe. Feeling a little bit more confident with the situation, [Y/N] sat up once more. This time, she placed her legs on each side of the alpha so she was sitting in the sit-up cowgirl position, her wet womanhood directly on top of the alpha’s bulge earning a stern “Y/N” from the raven-haired man. 

Smirking to herself, [Y/N] grinds on his bulge a little bit more as she leaned onto Muzan, slowly biting and nibbling on his pale neck. Between her niblings,[Y/N] managed to say something that will for sure provoke the proud alpha of hers.

“ It is like you want me to find another alpha to help me with my heat.” 

[Y/N] said in a playful tone as she trailed down her kisses from his neck to his collarbones. Without giving any sort of warning, Muzan pulled the omega away by grabbing a fistful of [H/C] hair. 

“ What did you just say?” 

He said as his crimson orbs glare at her. Muzan then grabbed [Y/N]’s jaw and crashed his lips against hers. The omega was so shocked at the sudden action of the alpha and was stunned for a few seconds. She was only able to get out of her shock-induced state when she felt Muzan’s teeth tugging her lower lips. Kissing back, [Y/N] granted Muzan permission to enter into her mouth to explore every nook and cranny of hers.

Once Muzan got enough of the kissing, he pulled away from [Y/N]’s face. Forcefully her tiny face away from him, the alpha glared dagger at the omega on his laps who was now whimpering from the pain he just caused. 

“ Another Alpha to help you out? You are pretty bold to say that to my face, aren’t you, little one?” 

Muzan said as his nails dug into the flesh on the girl’s face, creating crescent moons of blood forming on her soft cheek. Letting go of [Y/N]’s face just before it bleeds, Muzan leaned in and dragged his tongue on the little wounds he just created. Once he was around [Y/N]’s earlobe, he started to bite and nibble on it roughly as his hands roamed all over her body.

“ You said you want me, hmm?” Muzan said as he pulled back the omega’s earlobe a little bit too harshly, causing her to yelp in pain. 

“ Be careful of what you wished for, my dear, you might regret it later. ”

With that [Y/N] found herself thrown onto the king-size bed, she shared with her alpha. Once she made contact with the bed, Muzan yanked down the [F/C] skirt she was wearing, tearing it to shred in the process and leaving the girl only in her panties. And that made the omega shuffle away from him. Maybe Muzan was right. She said she wanted this but seeing her alpha being so aggressive, terrified her a little bit. Maybe, she could have asked him nicely instead of taunting or provoking him as she did. It is not like she was interested in having sex with any other alpha that was not Muzan.

[Y/N]’s train of thought was cut short when Muzan dragged her closer to him by grabbing one of her legs. Once she was within his reach, the alpha flipped the girl over so that she was lying on her stomach. Using his one hand, Muzan gripped [Y/N]’s waist, perking her butt up. His hands then traveled from her waist to her butt, groping and massaging her soft bottom forcefully. 

“ Hey. Don’t be so rough wit-” 

“ Shut up. You are my omega. I will do whatever I want with you.” 

Muzan spat back, cutting [Y/N] off mid-sentence as he slid the panties off of her. The alpha then ran his fingers up and down on her wet fold at a painful agonizing pace making [Y/N] moaned in pleasure. Hearing his little omega’s whiny little moans make Muzan smirk to himself. 

“ And you will take everything I do to you like a good little omega,” 

He said as he removed his hands from her wet folds, only to spank her rear roughly, making the girl jolt up from his painful touch. For a few seconds, [Y/N] could not feel Muzan’s hands on her body. So she took this brief moment to catch her breath but it did not last for so long. Without wasting any seconds, the alpha snaked his arms around the omega, cupping and groping [Y/N]’s breast, giving them some gentle squeezes.

[Y/N] moaned slightly at his fondling. She then turned her head to make a complaint but only to be stopped by Muzan crashing his lips against her one more time. The two continued to make out in that position for a while until [Y/N] felt Muzan’s bulge pressed against her fold, making it soaking wet. And a small touch like this on her burning womanhood was not enough for her. She needed more of him, She needed her alpha to claim her, mark her, brutalize and violate her, fill her up and tie her down with him for eternity. So, [Y/N] pulled away from Muzan, staring intently into his crimson orbs, [Y/N] softly whimpered, 

“ Muzan, please. I want you so bad that it hurts. Just make me yours already! ”

By the end of her sentence, Muzan pushed [Y/N] down, crushing her face into the pillow. Muzan sat up and then grabbed one of her legs, exposing her soaking wet cunt to him. The alpha gave a quick rub to her clit as he unbuckled his belt with his other hands, making [Y/N] to grip the bed sheet as she moaned his name. With one swift movement, Muzan flipped [Y/N] over, making her face him. 

“ I want to see your face” was all he said as he put his hand around her neck. 

Putting himself strategically between [Y/N]’s legs, Muzan adjusted his shaft directly in front of [Y/N]’s entrance. The alpha glance at his omega whose eyes were closed with her lips pursed tightly, as if she was mentally preparing for what is in for her. “ Well, that is adorable.” Muzan thought to himself. With that the alpha leaned in, inserting himself into her. That makes [Y/N] gasped due to a newfound pain in her womanhood, thanks to the sudden presence of Muzan’s cock tearing her vaginal tunnel apart. Satisfied with what he saw, Muzan pulled his cock out, only to slam it back with much much greater force, smacking her cervix, earning himself a muffled scream from the poor girl. 

“ Mu-muzan. Please. It-it hurts.” [Y/N] let out a complaint. It was not nice to be smacked on the entrance of her wombs. Chuckling darkly at the poor girl’s expense, Muzan replied, 

“ What is the matter, dear. Didn’t you say you want me to make me yours? Hmm” 

The alpha smirked as he slammed into [Y/N]’s tight little hole over and over again, sounds of panting, growling, moaning and skin slapping filled the room. 

“ I am going to fuck you so hard that you could never fuck any other man but me”

Muzan growled that into [Y/N]’s ear as he leaned into the crook of his neck, Muzan then harshly bit down on her exposed neck with his fangs, drawing a small amount of blood from the wound, making sure there will be marks left behind. 

The alpha then continued to thrust himself into [Y/N], hitting her sweet spot every time with so much force that as if he is trying to drill a hole with his cock in her womanhood. Every single thrust of his was sending an intense wave of pleasure causing her to make animalistic noises that no sane woman with self-respect should ever make as she dug her nails into his back, clawing his back in the process. She was very close to her end. Too much pleasure, too much sweat, and everything feel hot around her. It seemed that Muzan was also close to his end because of how vocal he has become with his grunts and growls as he continued to pound into the girl over and over again. 

Just because the alpha was close to his hands does not mean he was losing his control. Muzan maybe an alpha but he is not one of that selfish alpha who will just chase for his own relief and leave his omega, now mate, unsatisfied. His available hand traveled down to the omega’s slit one more time, rubbing it at terrifying speeds. Between his grunts and growl, Muzan managed to let out, 

“ Show me. Show me how grateful you are to be mine, you horny little bitch” 

The degradation, forceful thrusts in her cunt with his swift fingers on her swollen clit and that was enough for her to push her off to the point of no return. Everything was too much for her to remain sane. So she gave in to the intense wave of ecstasy messing up her brain. The knot in her stomach finally snapped. The fire in her lady region was too much for her to bear. As the intense wave of pleasure hit her core, causing the girl to roll her eyes backward and made her lose any sort of control over her body making her drools like she was some kind of wild animal. 

Holding tightly to [Y/N]’s limp body, Muzan continued to chase after his own orgasm. It seems that the omega’s insides are swallowing his full length up a little bit too tightly since the alpha low grunts and growls become louder and louder with every thrust of his. Maybe because he does not want his omega to hear how good she is making her feel right now, instead of moaning or letting out any more animalistic sounds, Muzan resorted to biting the nape of [Y/N]’s neck once more. Nevertheless, he continued to pound into the omega’s cunt overstimulating it and sending the poor girl into mind-numbing pleasure heaven.

A few minutes later, Muzan also came to his finish but only after a few more forceful thrusts. Muzan let go of [Y/N]’s neck and let out a low growl as he hit [Y/N]’s cervix one last time, splashing his warm semen into [Y/N]’s womb making sure each drop of his essence went into her. For a few moments, Muzan stayed in that position since he cannot pull out of [Y/N] thanks to his swollen bulbous glandis. So he picked the omega up as he laid down to catch some breath, his cock still buried deep in her. [Y/N] was now lying on top of Muzan as she tried to come back to reality. Look at his little omega, weak and sore with marks all over her body all because of him. Beautiful. Muzan then put his arms around her tiny trembling frames and asked, 

“ Are you satisfied now?” 

Looking up at the alpha, [Y/N] smiled as she nodded slowly. 

“ Yes. You are the best.” and that earned herself a kiss from the alpha on her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @leon-is-a-hoe-for-muzan


	8. Mafia! Muzan x Pet! Reader - Kinky Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafia Au NSFW??? Yes. That is all.

The only reason why the mafia boss, Kibutsuji Muzan was at the black market was to see what bad and tempting things were happening worldwide. Sitting down on one of the spectator’s seats, the raven-haired man was bored to oblivion. There was nothing that interested him. Auction for drugs. Some illegal services like assassination and etc. Nothing special. Just the usual stuff. 

Thanks to his status as the biggest mafia boss to grace this planet, Muzan was granted with their access to the most secure place of the black market. This part was totally different from the front line. This section though had one of the most gruesome items on this earth. In this section, you can find illegal organ transactions, human trafficking, grave robbery, slave trading and many more. Walking through the very secured place of the black market, Muzan finally laid his eyes on the large metal cage in front of him. 

The whole cage was filled with women of all ages. It ranged from girls in late teens to the early 30s. Once those women laid eyes on the raven-haired man, they started flocking their way to the edge of the cage, pleading and begging for him to save them, as if they were stray kittens in the animal shelter, asking the humans to adopt them. 

Muzan felt no sympathy for these women. Instead, he found their voice intolerable, loud and obnoxious. And that was when he laid an eye on a particular girl. Unlike the rest of the females, she just quietly sit at the corner of the cage, away from everyone. The [H/C] haired woman wasn’t saying anything. When Muzan made eye contact with the girl, he could tell from her [eye color] eyes that she too wanted him to take her away. 

And Muzan found that to be very amusing though. Look at this [H/C] haired woman, asking him for help when she had no idea about who he is. He was one of the most ruthless people on this earth. He is Kibutsuji Muzan, the mafia boss of the underworld. He had ended many lives just for his own entertainment. Look at this pitiful little girl in front of him asking for his help. How desperate she must have been to seek help from a total stranger. Taking all these risks just to be free from this cage. 

Muzan then signaled one of his men. Tilting his chin in the direction of the girl, he showed his interest. Giving a quick nod at his boss, the man approached the black market operator who then dragged the [H/C] haired girl out of the cage. With a closer look, from her face, Muzan could tell that the girl was no older than her early 20s. Shooting a terrified glance at the men, the girl hugged herself as she visibly shakes in fear. She was so frail and thin that Muzan could see bones protruding out of her white skimpy dress which was now turned to grey thanks to the dirt. 

As Muzan was staring at the poor little thing in front of him, he could hear the ringleader of the black market making a sales pitch. The man was saying how he got this girl from her own alcoholic and abusive mother, and how she was a virgin or how obedient she was and many more. Muzan tuned out half of the information since none of them matter to him. He just stared at the [eye color] orbs filled with fear. Would those eyes shed tears when he forced himself on her like his previous playthings? Would her already frail body shakes when he forced himself on her? Would that shaking be the result or immerse pain or intense pleasure? So many questions he couldn’t wait to find out for himself.

The ring leader told Muzan that he would sell the girl for $10,000. Well, that was not that expensive. Sure, the girl may not be that pretty because she looked like she is in bad health but she still might be worth it. Muzan had previous toys that cost more than this and he ended up disposing of them just because they disappointed him. So $10,000 was a piece of cake for him. He could have spent more if it was more than $10,000. With that, he found himself in his expensive-looking car. Beside him on the far end of the other side, was the [H/C] haired girl whom he recently learned her name to be [Y/N]. She was looking out of the car window, catching every glimpse of the outside world with a curiosity of 5 years old.

The first thing Muzan planned to do with the girl was to check her health. Sure, he planned to get rough with her later but he didn’t feel like instantly killing the poor weak girl in the process nor catching some weird STI during the session. But first, he needed to make the girl presentable. He cannot let people in his life to associate him with a filthy looking girl like [Y/N] right now.

Upon arriving at his house premises, Muzan walked into the building, his new plaything following behind him, trying her best to keep up with the speed. Once the two of them are inside, the maid greeted both of them abruptly at the doorway, shocking the [H/C] haired woman. Without stopping or glancing at the maid, Muzan spoke, 

“ Give her some food and clean her up. Send her to my room when she is done. The doctor will be here in an hour" 

And he proceeded to his room. Before closing the door, Muzan took one last look at the girl, she was haggard, tried and disgusting. Well, Muzan hoped his maids can do a great job with a makeover though. If not, he would have just wasted $10,000 for nothing. And that is fine though. If she disappointed him or let him down, he could just kill her off and dispose of her. He did not want any mental stress. No one will ever know. No one will spend their time searching for a worthless being like her. 

Fortunately for [Y/N] though, Muzan was proven wrong. The doctor was already here when the maid sent the [H/C] haired woman into the designated room. From the very moment she timidly walked in, Muzan knew he got a hidden gem. Now that dirt was out of the way, [Y/N] was indeed a very beautiful girl even when her physical health was not there. Her [eye color] eyes shine brighter than before. The mafia boss could not avert his gaze so he just stared at her in awe as she made her way inside the room. 

However, the voice of his trusted doctor, Tamayo asking [Y/N] to take a seat on the bed cut Muzan’s train of thoughts. Shaking his head gently, he stepped back, letting Tamayo do her job. After a few examinations, Tamayo informs the raven-haired boss that the girl was indeed in a good and stable condition. Just that she was slightly malnourished. No infection. No diseases. Nothing for him to be worried about, well for himself, of course. He would be very mad if one of his playthings were to infect him with some funny diseases. He is too perfect for that. 

Once the doctor left, the two of them were left alone in the enormous bedroom of Muzan. It was eerily quiet. [Y/N] was looking at her feet quietly as if there was a hidden answer to the question of her life. Letting out a sigh, Muzan took a seat beside the girl. Tilting her chin, he made [Y/N] look up, her [lip color] lips trembling as she stared at the man’s face. 

” You are [Y/N]? Am I correct?“ 

The girl nodded as a form of confirmation. Muzan softly grabbed [Y/N]’s face to move her closer to him. Staring straight into the [eye color] eyes the mafia boss spoke once more, 

” Do you know why I bring you here?“ 

[Y/N] shook her head slowly, indicating that she had no idea why she was even here in the first place. Muzan then leaned in, an unsettling smile ghosting on his face. 

“ You are going to be my new pet.”

Moving closer to the girl, Muzan place himself over her ears, at a disturbingly low voice, the man spoke once more, 

“ So do a good job at it or I will bury you together with the rest of my pets.”

With that, the raven-haired man forcefully pushed the girl down. Placing his hands on each side of her, he successfully trapped [Y/N] under him, grabbing one of the girl’s legs, Muzan spread her open, placing himself between [Y/N] as he crashed his lips against hers, his hands forcefully grabbing her [H/C] locks to pull her back. 

[Y/N] did not fight back though. She knew better than to not pissed the man off. Spending her time in the black market makes her rational. Judging from his appearance and the way darkly clothed men surround him together with his wealth she could tell Muzan was some sort of Mafia or gang-related person. Besides, she really didn’t want to go back to being trapped in the cage. [Y/N] would rather be brutally fucked by a very handsome man in a luxurious bed than to be in the filthy cage shared with at least 10 women. And of course, she also valued her life. With that, [Y/N] put her arms around the neck of raven-haired man as she gave in to his forceful kisses. 

Just when [Y/N] started to enjoy the kiss, Muzan pulled himself away from her. The man then trailed down his kisses from the nape of her neck, then to her collarbone, then to her breast. Muzan quickly took off the new blouse [Y/N] almost tearing it in the process. Once [Y/N]’s bra was exposed to him, the raven-haired man yanked it down. He then gave a quick lick to one of the girl’s nipples as he forcefully grabbed another one with his hand, massaging it roughly. As he nibbled on her breast, Muzan looked up at [Y/N] who was now fully flustered as she let out a soft whimper. 

Once he was bored with that, Muzan dragged his lips down [Y/N]’s stomach, then stopped at her pelvis area. He then flashed a devilish smirk at the girl who was already looking down at him with her eyes half-closed from pleasure. Lifting her legs up, Muzan pulled off [Y/N]’s panties with one hand. Staring straight into the [eye color] orbs, Muzan licked two fingers of his.

Without any warning, he shoved his fingers inside [Y/N]’s fold, earning a cry from the poor girl beneath him. At the same time, Muzan put his other hand around [Y/N]’s neck, choking her lightly in the process. Initially, the man slowly pushed his fingers in and out of [Y/N] as he wrapped his other hand around her neck. As the time passed, Muzan picked up the speed, forcing his fingers in and out at the horrifying rate, tightening his grip on [Y/N]’s neck as if he was intending to choke her to death. Instead of begging him to stop or crying from pain like one of his disappointing previous pets, [Y/N] let out all sorts of seductive moans as she rolled her eyes backward. 

And that amused Muzan a lot. From their initial meeting, Muzan thought [Y/N] would be an innocent cute little thing that would run away from him when he made sexual advances towards her. He expected her to cry and beg for his mercy or him to stop as he forced himself upon her. Instead, there is [Y/N] being a horny little bitch enjoying and taking every single pain and pleasure he inflicted on her. Very entertaining and fresh. 

Normally, Muzan was into mind breaking the “so-called innocent lady”, wrecking their morale and self-esteem as he fucked them with his dick. He had never been a kinky woman like [Y/N] who enjoyed being the subject of his degrading and forceful as much as he loves to enjoy inflicting them. That was new yet fun and entertaining for the raven-haired man. 

Just when [Y/N]’s inner muscles started to tighten around his fingers, indicating that the girl was closed to orgasm, Muzan pulled his two digits out of her, earning a soft complaint from [Y/N] about how close she was to finish. Letting out a deep chuckle, Muzan slapped the girl’s cheek and spoke,

” I will treat you as I pleased. A slut like you shouldn’t tell me what to do"

With that, Muzan forcefully grabbed [Y/N]’s shoulder and flipped her over with one hand as his other hand unbuckled his belt. Once his full member was out of his pants, Muzan pulled the girl by her waist, placing her ass directly in front of him. Without wasting any seconds, Muzan slammed himself into [Y/N], earning a scream from her. 

This time Muzan didn’t start out gentle as he did previously. The man just slammed into [Y/N] with such a hard force, as if he was trying to drill a hole into her body as he grabbed a fist full of [H/C] locks in his hand, pulling the girl back to him. Sounds of skin slapping filled the room. 

Halfway through their kinky session, Muzan picked the girl up, one of his hand forcefully grabbing one of [Y/N] legs, exposing her folds in the process. The raven-haired man then put the girl into chokehold with one of his arms as the other hand vigorously rubbed the bud of her lady parts as his member went in and out of it. Every single stroke, together with the presence of the man in her body, almost made [Y/N] to lose her mind. The pleasure was too intense for the poor girl. So she tried to get away from Muzan, attempting to wiggle her way out of his holding. Unfortunately or fortunately (based on how kinky you are ofc), she was unsuccessful. Seeing her reacting to him like this, Muzan’s sadistic side grew even strong and thus causing him to slammed harder and rubbed her bud even harder, as he repeated the phrase, “ Take it like a cheap whore that you are” like it was some sort of matra. 

And with a few more thrusts and strokes, [Y/N] finally lost it. The knot in her stomach finally come undone. The fire in her lady region was too much for her to bear. As the intense wave of pleasure hit her core, causing the girl to roll her eyes backward and made her lost any sort of control over her body. She couldn’t see anything. Her vision is all white. [ Y/N] thought she die and ascend to heaven. 

A few minutes later, Muzan also came to his finish but not without a few forceful thrusts and disposing of his fluids in [Y/N]. He then let the girl go from his holding, causing her to fall, face first on the bed like she was some kind of helpless rag doll. The girl remained in that position for a while as she tried to catch her breath. At the same time, Muzan opened her legs to check whether the girl was bleeding or not. He didn’t want his pet to stain his expensive bedding. Fortunately, she wasn’t bleeding. Instead, Muzan saw his cum flowing out her.

Feeling satisfied with what he sees, Muzan looked up at [Y/N], cupping her cheeks in the process. Well, she was worth every single dollar he spent. Leaning into his touch, [Y/N] nuzzled her head against Muzan’s hand, a soft satisfied smile ghosting on her face.

“Well, she is something else.”

Muzan thought to himself as he made a mental note to keep [Y/N] around.


	9. Mafia! Muzan x Pet! Reader - Mine Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafia Lord! Muzan caught his plaything pleasuring herself.

The [H/C] haired woman lied on the massive king size bed alone. She was bored. Turning onto the empty side of the bed, [Y/N] touched the empty side of the bed. Her lover or one could call him, her owner, Kibutsuji Muzan was not there with him. Well, it made sense considering the fact Muzan was the most influential and feared drug lord to walk on this earth so it was only fair that he spent most of his time dealing with the illegal business world. But when he was not busy (which is relatively rare), Muzan would be on top of [Y/N], ravishing her body like she was some piece of meat. Not that [Y/N] was complaining though. She actually loved being manhandled by the raven-haired man as much as he enjoys inflicting all sorts of pains on her. 

That was why, currently, [Y/N] was bored. With Muzan not being around, she had almost nothing to do. [Y/N] was not allowed to leave the giant mansion she called her “home” and besides, if there was anything she wanted or needed, Muzan’s underlings and maids are more than happy to assist her. Therefore, days like this can be agonizingly boring for [Y/N].

The girl tried to flip through the TV channel to distract herself. Apparently, every show on every single channel was not interesting enough for [Y/N] to pay attention. Sighing frustratedly, [Y/N] closed her eyes, hoping to get a quick nap to escape from this painfully boring reality. Once her eyes were closed, she felt a form of peace in her. Well, that was until her mind started to drift to the last encounter she had with Muzan. His strong arms wrapped around her pretty little neck, putting her into a chokehold as he thrust his cock into her, hitting her sweet spot every single time. God, [Y/N] misses him so much. 

Maybe because Muzan was one hell of a sex god or maybe [Y/N] was finally get to be comfortable with her nymphomaniac side, the girl is horny all the time. Like right now, just the brief thought of the amazing sex she had with Muzan a few days ago made her wet, hot and bothered. Right now, she really wanted to be fucked by the mafia boss but unfortunately, the man was nowhere to be found. Well, it seems like this was something she needed to handle it herself.

So [Y/N] moved her hand to her heated cunt. Slowly lifting her hands, she put her fingers on the swollen clit, sending a jolt of pleasure in her body, Whimpering softly, she continued to move her fingers up and down as she closed her eyes to fully focus on the pleasure town between her legs. It felt good but this was nothing compared to the treatment Muzan gives to her during their lovemaking session. 

So [Y/N] sped up her stroking a little bit faster, hoping she could somehow be able to copy Muzan’s magic moves that could throw her into an epitome of intense pleasure every single time. Feeling a little bit adventurous, [Y/N] slipped two of her fingers into herself, causing herself to gasp, her other available hand gripped tightly onto the bedsheet with her eyes closed shut as her back arched upwards, trying desperately to hit her g spot. She softly moaned at a wave of pleasure her fingers are sending.

“ What are you doing? ” 

A familiar voice spoke, causing [Y/N] to snap open her eyes. The girl quickly removed her hands from her womanhood and sitting up, [Y/N] looked up at the raven-haired man, standing at the bedroom door frame, looking upset. When did Muzan come back home? She did not hear neither the doorbell ringing nor the sound of her bedroom door opening. How long has he been here? So many questions in her head and she could not find the answer to any of them. 

Just as [Y/N] was thinking, Muzan walked towards their shared bed and put his hand out. [Y/N] quickly moved herself to the edge of the bed placing her head on his palm as she slowly nuzzled her [H/C] head against it. Looking up from his touch, [Y/N] mouthed “ I miss you ” as she gave him the best puppy eyes she could. Muzan was wearing a black button-up that fits him perfectly. The first two buttons of his shirt were not buttoned so his collarbones and toned chest were half exposed. It seemed that Muzan took off his fedora on the way upstairs because his luscious raven locks were slightly messy, only adding the hotness into his already perfect face. God. He looked so good. 

“ Miss me? Hmmm. I don’t think so, love ” 

Muzan said as he softly ruffled her [H/C] locks, a fake expression of sadness plastered on his face. Twirling her locks, the man spoke once again, with a slight sadness in his tone. 

“ It seems like you were enjoying yourself previously.” 

Without giving [Y/N] a chance to defend herself, Muzan grabbed a fistful of [H/C] locks, yanking her away from his gentle touch. [Y/N] looked up at Muzan, only to see his facial expression changed to that of disappointment. Seeing that makes her both scared and turned on at the same time. Gulping down the thick forming saliva forming in her mouth thanks to a newfound fear, [Y/N] attempted to plead her case, making her voice sounds a little bit whimmy, hoping somehow it would help her somehow. 

“ Master~ I was thinking about and you and -” 

“ Did I give you permission to talk?” 

Muzan retorted, causing [Y/N] to back away slightly. Ok. Now, she was really scared. Muzan sounded really mad and it seemed like he was not up to playing any of her games. Therefore, [Y/N] averted her gaze to her laps, avoiding the crimson orbs glaring dagger at her. Muzan moved his hand to [Y/N]’s face, gripping her jaw tightly to make her look at him. The mafia boss then leaned in, only to place his forehead against her. He could see a mixture of fear and anticipation in her [E/C] orbs, causing him to let out a dark chuckle. 

“ Didn’t I tell you that sweet little cunt of yours is only for me to touch” 

Muzan raised his eyebrows as he continued to stare at the girl. Cupping [Y/N]’s cheek, the man spoke once more as he sighed, 

“ It is like you are trying to piss me off on purpose.”

The man took a quick pause, tilting [Y/N]’s head slightly up so that she was looking at him. Instead of pleading or apologizing, the girl gave Muzan’s hand a quick lick, baffling him in the process. A devilish smirk appeared on his face as he looked at the girl.

“ You are really something else, kitten” 

Muzan chuckled as he brushed his thumbs over her soft lips as he licked his own hungrily. Smiling fakely at the girl in front of her, Muzan spoke once more, 

“ You know the rules, kitten. If you want something, you have to ask nicely.”

Without letting go of the woman’s face, his other hand found his way under her loose blouse, cupping and groping [Y/N]’s bosom, giving it a not so gentle squeeze. [Y/N] moaned slightly at his fondling. His touch alone on her breast was enough to turn her on. Her lady parts became wetter and wetter as Muzan placed his thumbs on her nipple and started to pinch it. It became so hard for her to leave the burning womanhood between her legs unattended. [Y/N] needed to be touched. Most importantly, she needed Muzan to touch her, violate her and fill her up. 

“ Master. I- I - Please. Just- Just “ 

“ Just what dear? You need to be more specific.” 

Muzan replied with a very amused tone in his voice as he speeded up his strokes on her nipple. He seemed to enjoy the way he was messing the poor [H/C] haired girl. The one that was not enjoying what was happening was [Y/N]. It was getting way too frustrating for her to bear though. She wanted more than just some nipple plays. She wanted brutal rough sex with Muzan. Throwing away any form of dignity she had left,( not that she had any when it comes to Muzan ), she pleaded. 

“ Please. Fuck me so hard that I can’t walk for a week ”

By the end of her sentence, Muzan let go of [Y/N]’s face, only to forcefully push the girl down, trapping her underneath him. Without wasting any single second, he grabbed one of [Y/N]’s legs to spread her open like she was some kind of wrapped gift. Muzan then leaned in, only to place himself strategically between her legs as he crashed his lips against hers. 

[Y/N] wrapped her arms around Muzan’s shoulders as she sank into the kiss even more. The two tongues wrestled for dominance until [Y/N], being the designated submissive, gave up and let Muzan take every single control over her as letting him explore every nook and cranny of her. 

After a few minutes of making out, Muzan pulled himself away from [Y/N], only to bite and nibble on her soft neck. He then moved to her collarbone, then to her breast. Without giving any form of warning, he put one of [Y/N]’s breasts in his mouth as he swirled his tongue around her already aroused nipple as one of his hands grabbed her other bosom aggressively. [Y/N] trembled slightly with each and every movement of his as she let out a seductive “ Master~” whines here and there. 

His unoccupied hands traveled down to her pelvic area. Muzan slipped his fingers on [Y/N]’s already swollen clit and gave it a quick rub, causing [Y/N] to roll her eyes backward. Muzan let go of the girl’s nipples and returned back [Y/N]’s face to kiss her again. Just as [Y/N] thought, her own fingers rubbing on her lady buds got nothing on Muzan’s slender fingers going up and down. Every stroke of his was sending an electrifying wave of pleasure causing [Y/N] to be a blubbering mess in his hands. 

Without any warning, Muzan shoved his fingers inside [Y/N]’s fold, causing the girl to pull away from the kiss, only to look at the man with a painful expression on her face, which made the raven-haired man smirked at [Y/N]’s expense. Smiling at the [H/C] haired woman, Muzan removed his hands from [Y/N]’s breast, only to put it around her neck, choking her lightly. Without starting slow as he used to do when they started having sex, Muzan fingered the girl hard and rough at a terrifying rate causing [Y/N] cried out loud as she took everything he was giving. It only took a few minutes to come to her orgasm, letting her fluid flowed out of her and wetting Muzan’s two digits. 

Muzan then pulled his fingers out of [Y/N]. He brought his fingers coated with liquids to [Y/N]’s face, only to laugh slightly as he waved them in front of the woman who was still very deep in the blissful ecstasy of orgasm. 

“ Look at you. Cumming just from my fingers” was all Muzan said as he put his fingers on [Y/N]’s lips, gesturing her to lick it. 

[Y/N] obliged and stuck her tongue out and licked the fluid she just produced off Muzan’s fingers. And that somehow amused Muzan. What a pathetic little whore. Chuckling darkly as he watched the girl licked his fingers off, he spoke once more.

“ You are one shameless disgusting whore, aren’t you, love?” 

When Muzan was satisfied with [Y/N]’s task to clean his fingers, he grabbed the girl’s shoulder and flipped her over. [Y/N] yelped in pain as she landed on the bed face first but she couldn’t care less about the pain. She could hear Muzan unbuckling his belt behind her. It was finally happening. Muzan grabbed the girl closer to him by pulling by her waist. Once [Y/N] was directly in front of him, he put his fully erect member on her folds, sliding it up and down to coat it with her liquid. [Y/N] moaned as she felt Muzan’s cock on her very sensitive clit ( thanks to the previous orgasm she had a few minutes ago) she buried her face deep into the pillow. Without wasting any seconds, Muzan pushed his cock into [Y/N], earning a muffled scream from her. 

“ You love having me inside you like that, don’t you?” Muzan said as he slammed into her again and again.

It had been a while since Muzan bought [Y/N] off from the black market. Ever since then, they have been spending too much time in the bedroom so Muzan knew what [Y/N] likes and what her limits are. He also knew that there is no point in trying to be gentle with the girl beneath him. So, the man just slammed into [Y/N] with such a hard force, as if he was trying to drill a hole into her body. In the process of doing so, Muzan grabbed a fist full of [H/C] locks in his hand, pulling the girl back to him and he hit onto her cervix over and over again. Sounds of panting, growling, moaning and skin slapping filled the room. 

Maybe because [Y/N] had her first orgasm a few minutes ago, every thrust of Muzan sent an agonizing pleasure into her body. Overstimulation was a thing between the couple but every single one of them brought a new form of pleasure that is different from the previous one, causing [Y/N] to drool from the overstimulation as she made animalistic noises which no graceful woman with dignity should ever make. Muzan, on the other hand, was very silent. The only time [Y/N] could hear him was when he accidentally let out some curses her and there as he felt her inner muscle tightened around his cock. 

And with such forceful thrusts hitting her sweet spot every time, [Y/N] finally lost it. The knot in her stomach finally snapped. The fire in her lady region was too much for her to bear. As the intense wave of pleasure hit her core, causing the girl to roll her eyes backward and made her lose any sort of control over her body, causing her to lose balance. But, Muzan was not done with her yet so he caught her his arms, bending her over in the position that would give him more access to her sweet spots even more. He then continued to chase for his own orgasm, pounding into her tiny hole when [Y/N] stayed in the position with her vision all white with her legs twitching uncontrollably. She thought she would die and ascend to heaven.

A few minutes later, Muzan also came to his finish but only after a few more forceful thrusts. He let out a low growl as he hit [Y/N]’s cervix one last time. Muzan then disposed of his warm liquid into [Y/N]’s womb as he held her body, making sure each and every drop of his essence went into her. After a few minutes passed, [Y/N] could feel the man’s cock slowly becoming flaccid inside her. And that was when Muzan let go of [Y/N] causing her to drop on the mattress like a rag doll with a white liquid oozing out of her body. Muzan rolled over to the other side of the bed as he tried to claim back his composure.

Once [Y/N] had gathered enough energy, she slowly moved over to Muzan’s side and put her hands around his body as she laid her head on his chest. Nuzzling against the man, [Y/N] pressed kisses on Muzan’s bare chest mumbling how much she loves him. Normally, Muzan is not about giving aftercare and all that but for his favorite pet, he could make an exception. With that, Muzan smiled at the girl and ruffle her [H/C] head softly. Pulling her into his embrace, Muzan pressed butterfly kisses on top of her head as he whispered back an “ I love you too.”


	10. Modern! Biker boy! Muzan X Reader - A deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have another request: Modern! Male Muzan as a horny biker (a bad boy with a motorcycle) rough sex NSFW with Y/N, if possible. Thank you again :D

[Y/N] sighed softly as she sat across from the raven-haired man who was glaring daggers at the empty table in front of him. It would have turned into ash if those crimson orbs could do so. Currently, [Y/N] and the ultimate bad boy of the university, Kibutsuji Muzan, were trapped in a tiny study room.

Crossing his arms against his black leather jacket, Muzan rolled his eyes to oblivion. He then ran his long fingers through his neatly slicked back hair, messing them up in the process. He was tapping his feet against the floor and the noise from it pissed [Y/N] off. Pinching her nose bridge, she inhaled sharply and thought to herself, “ Gosh, even his cologne is obnoxious.” 

Letting out an exasperated sigh, [Y/N] finally spoke, 

“ You do know that I do not want to be here too, right?” 

[Y/N] stared into Muzan’s face, hoping to get some form of response. When the man stared back at her, [Y/N]’s heart skipped a beat. God, he has terrifyingly piercing stares. Letting a cough, [Y/N] tried to calm herself down and she mentally told herself “ I got this. ”. Leaning further back into his chair, Muzan replied, averting his gaze from [Y/N]’s face to the wall behind her. 

“ Then just leave. I want to go home.” was all he said. His nonchalant manner pissed [Y/N] off to no limit. That cause [Y/N] to slam her hands against the table, stood up and yelled at the man in front, 

“ Well, we wouldn’t be here if your attendance is not so shitty!” 

[Y/N] was right. Muzan was here for a reason. As the president of the student council of the discipline of their university, part of [Y/N]’s job was to deal with students at risk. And that is why she is currently stuck with Muzan. Well, technically, Muzan was not a student at risk. He was just a regular participant in gang fight here and there. He also skipped class very frequently. One may not be able to find Muzan in class but you bet you can find him on his favorite black motorcycle, Kawasaki Ninja H2R somewhere in the street with some random chick hugging his back. Despite all these, Muzan somehow managed to get good grades ( which [Y/N] did not understand ). According to the disciplinary team in school, good grades are not enough. And that is why Muzan is required to go for a counseling session with [Y/N], the angel and the model student of [University Name].

[Y/N] really hated Muzan’s gut when she noticed the man for the first time. She noticed the raven-haired man’s presence because girls in her class did not shut up about his looks. Once she got to know him even better, she hated him even more. He was the opposite of what she stood by. He was a bad boy when she was the angel, the “ she can do no wrong”. Muzan was a rebel when [Y/N] was every professor’s favorite. So, it is only fair that [Y/N] hated Muzan. 

But at the time passed though, [Y/N]’s hatred towards Muzan became something else. At first, she thought Muzan was mediocre. Not that attractive as every girl said him to be. But with every additional quick glance at him, every little peek at him, every single eye contact she made with him, she was attracted to him more and more every day. [Y/N] tried to brush it off and bury her little harmless crush deep in her heart. She is not going to admit that a good girl like her would ever be attracted to the likes of Muzan. 

Back to the present, Muzan did not move a single muscle from [Y/N]’s sudden outburst. The man simply looked up with a devilish smirk on his face and spoke, 

“ You know, Prez, you have been on my mind lately.” 

His words made [Y/N]’s angered expression changed to a much softer one. What did he mean by that? Blinking in confusion, [Y/N] looked down at the man who was already staring at her. Letting out a dark chuckle, Muzan stood up. He was much taller than the [H/C] haired woman thus automatically towering her small frame. 

Softly touching the [H/C] locks with his hands, Muzan spoke with annoying smirk plastered on his face. 

“ [Y/N]. I may be but a bad student but I am not stupid.”

His sentence almost made [Y/N]’s stomach to drop. Questions started to appear in her mind. Does he know about it? Does he know about her secret crush on him? No. It could not be. [Y/N] had not told about that to anyone. There was no way Muzan could figure her secret out like that.

When [Y/N] was panicking about her secret being potentially revealed, Muzan took this time to walk to her side. Placing himself between the woman and the wall, Muzan placed his hands on her waist. Leaning into her ears, Muzan whispered, 

“ I know the way you look at me, [Y/N] ” 

Muzan took a quick paused and exhale, his breath tickling down [Y/N]’s neck, sending a shiver down her spine. Chuckling deeply, the man spoke once more, 

“ I know how that pretty little face of your turn into a jealous one whenever you see me with other girls.” 

His hands traveled down to [Y/N]’s thighs, causing her to let out a whimper. Massaging with a not so gentle force, Muzan spoke once more, 

“ You want me, don’t you, [Y/N]?”

[Y/N] turned her head towards Muzan to defend for herself.

“ No. Why would I ever want - ”

Before [Y/N] could even finish her sentence, the raven-haired man crushed his lips against her soft [lip color] as his strong hands successfully stop [Y/N] from moving away. At first, [Y/N] tried to push Muzan away. But as time passed she finally let her true desires got the best of her. 

The [H/C] haired woman put her hands around Muzan’s neck as she kissed him back. The two of them wrestle using their tongue for a while until [Y/N] finally gave up and let Muzan explore every nooks and cranny of herself. Muzan moved his hands up from [Y/N]’s waist to her breast, messaging it roughly. That caused [Y/N] to pull away from the kiss and spoke as she desperately tried to catch her breath, 

“ Mu-Muzan, I-I don’t think we should be doing this,” she spoke as she looked around the room.

Muzan let out a soft “hmmm” as he pressed not so gentle kisses on [Y/N]’s exposed neck. Without looking up at the [H/C] haired woman, Muzan replied back, 

“ There is no camera in here. Don’t worry about that.”

Pulling away from [Y/N]’s neck, Muzan carried [ [Y/N] up, flipped her on her back and pinned her against the table. Trapping [Y/N] between his arms, the raven-haired man lifted up [Y/N]’s [favorite color] skirt. Smirking at the girl beneath him, Muzan slipped his fingers into her pants, earning himself seductive moans from [Y/N]. He then massages her fold gently as if he was trying to get used to the wetness between her legs, a wave of pleasure shot through [Y/N]’s body with every single stroke. 

After a few minutes, Muzan pulled his fingers out. Placing them close to his lips, the man licked the fluid on his fingers as he stared deeply at the [eye colors] orbs which were now half-closed due to enormous pleasure she felt previously. In the process of licking his fingers clean, Muzan spoke, 

“ I have always wondered how a good girl like you would taste like” 

Once he was done with his fingers, Muzan placed himself strategically between [Y/N]’s leg. Leaning in, Muzan lift [Y/N]’s chin, bobbing her head up and down. Smiling at [Y/N], Muzan continued, 

“ And just as I thought, You taste incredible.”

Without giving any sort of warning, Muzan crashed his lips against [Y/N] once more, making her almost fell back to the table. This time though, it was different from the previous one. The man’s bulge was protruding out of his tight jeans and was pressing against [Y/N]’s lady bud as the two of them make out like a horny couple. The fraction created from rubbing against each other was making [Y/N] lose all sense of control. Pushing Muzan’s off with a little strength that is left of her, she let out a soft “ Muzan, please.”

Pressing his forehead against [Y/N]’s, Muzan asked, his crimson orbs staring straight into [Y/N]. 

“ What? [Y/N]. You have to be more specific” 

A smirk on his face was evidence of how much he was enjoying the whole situation. Look at [Y/N], who should be the epitome of a good pure innocent girl, acting like a little horny slut underneath him. All because of him. That gonna boost his ego for awhile. 

Letting out a soft defeated sigh, [Y/N] finally said what Muzan always wanted to hear. 

“Pl-plea-please. J-just take me." 

With that, Muzan quickly unbuckled his belt. Lower his belt just to expose his manhood. As he was doing so, [Y/N] stared at the man in front of her. Maybe it was her horny state or her massive crush talking but Muzan looks better than ever right now. His neatly slicked back hair, his skin, his beautiful face, his physique, his leather jacket, his erect member, everything. Everything about him was perfect to [Y/N]. 

Without giving any sort of warning, Muzan grabbed one of [Y/N]’s legs to move her closer to him. Once he correctly aimed himself at [Y/N]’s entrance, Muzan slammed himself into her, causing the poor girl to yelp in pain. [Y/N] wrapped her arms around the man’s neck. Muzan in return wrapped his arm the [H/C] haired woman body, making sure she won’t slip and fall out of his reach as he continued to slam himself into [Y/N] over and over again with a speed so forceful that as if he was trying to drill a hole through her.

Intense waves of pleasure [Y/N] was receiving was driving her insane. The woman dug her nails into Muzan’s leather jacket out of pleasure as she made all sorts of sexual noises beneath him. [Y/N] closed her eyes shut as she continued to focus on the fire burning in her stomach.

With a few more thrusts and strokes, [Y/N] finally lost it. The knot in her stomach finally come undone. The pleasure became too much for the poor girl to bear. As the intense wave of pleasure hit her core, causing the girl to roll her eyes backward and cling tightly to the man’s leather jacket as if it was the only sense of reality she could hold onto with the amount of euphoria she was feeling right now.

A few minutes later, Muzan also came to his finish but not without a few forceful thrusts and disposing of his fluids in [Y/N]. His grip on [Y/N]’s body become tighter and tighter as he came to his finish. As Muzan tried to catch his breath, he looked down at [Y/N] who was nuzzling against his chest as she tried to get back to reality from the pleasure of heaven. The two of them held each other in that position for a while until [Y/N] finally pulled away from Muzan, her eyes glued to the floor. [Y/N] was ashamed of what just happened. How can she throw herself at a man like Muzan?

Brushing her messy [H/C] locks to herself presentable, [Y/N] spoke to Muzan, her eyes still not meeting his with a tint of embarrassment visible on her face. 

” Please. Do not tell anyone about what had just happened.“ was all [Y/N] managed to say without her voice cracking. 

Raising an eyebrow at her statement, Muzan let out a scoff as he zipped up his jeans. After adjusting his jacket, he tilted [Y/N]’s face with his finger, lifting her head up to make her look into his eyes. With a smirk on his face, Muzan replied,

” I won’t tell anyone if you go on a date with me.“

That caught [Y/N] off guard if she were to be honest. She was not expecting this from Muzan. She thought he would just laugh at her for being a mess previously. With that, [Y/N] flash a soft smile at the man as she softly nodded her head, indicating that she accepted the deal.


	11. Female! Muzan x Female! Reader - Attention seeker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Lady muzan being dominated by fem reader NSFW rough pls I'm thirsty for lady muzan sorry not sorry

It all started with the two lovers, [Y/N] and Muzan cuddling on their shared bed. [Y/N] was reading a book as she softly stroked the head of a raven-haired woman who was lying on her chest.

Muzan nuzzled her head against her girlfriend’s chest. She looked up at [Y/N], hoping she would pay attention to her instead of the book. Nothing. [Y/N] remained glued to her book. Disappointed, Muzan tried another approach. Sliding her hands under the shared blanket, Muzan slowly massage the inner thigh of her girlfriend, earning a stern reply from the girl,

“ Babe. No. I need to finish this.”

The [H/C] haired woman replied, without averting her gaze from the book. Frustrated, Muzan put her hands away, she crossed her arms and glared daggers at the woman with a pout on her face. Still nothing. [Y/N] was not paying attention to her. It was ok. Muzan had many other ideas in her mind to get what she wanted.

Muzan slowly sat up, placing herself just beside [Y/N]. Leaning into the crook of [Y/N]’s neck, Muzan nuzzled her head against it as she purred seductively. [Y/N] let out a soft sigh and spoke.

“ Muzan. Please. I am busy.”

As soon as she finished her sentence, [Y/N] turned her attention back to her book.

“ Oh. Is that how you want to play, [Y/N]? ”

Muzan thought to herself. Grinning devilishly, Muzan started to press some not so gentle kisses on [Y/N]’s neck. She didn’t stop there though. Sliding her hands across [Y/N]’s body, Muzan groped [Y/N]’s breast and started to gently massage it. And that earned Muzan a soft moan from her lover. Feeling pretty confident with what she was doing, Muzan bit the soft spot on [Y/N]’s neck with an intention to leave a mark.

And that was when things went south. Once Muzan’s teeth come into contact with [Y/N]’s neck, the [H/C] haired woman threw away the book in her hand. Forcefully pinning the raven-haired woman down, she put her hands on each side, trapping her in between. With a dark yet amused expression on her face, [Y/N] spoke,

“ what do you think you are doing, love?”

With an equally teasing grin on her face, Muzan replied,

“ I am trying to get what I want.”

Muzan’s answer somehow amused her. Placing her hands against the face of her girlfriend, [Y/N] spoke,

“ Oh.”

The [H/C] haired woman leaned into as she placed her lips over Muzan’s ear, her breath tickling the raven-haired in the process. And she spoke,

“ Look at my pretty little girl, trying to get what she wants”

[Y/N] licked the neck of Muzan, earning a soft whimper from the raven-haired woman.

“ Even though she was told not to do so.”

By the end of the sentence, [Y/N] found herself biting and nibbling the raven-haired woman’s pale neck. Muzan’s previous playful demeanor was now non-existent. Now she was just a whimpering mess underneath the [H/C] haired woman. Letting out a deep chuckle as she caressed Muzan’s face, [Y/N] continued,

“ Well, you know the rules, my dear.”

Sliding her hands underneath the black kimono of Muzan, the [H/C] haired woman spoke once more,

“ No disobedience will be ignored without punishment, correct?” 

The raven-haired woman nodded quickly in agreement to what [Y/N] had just said. Massaging her girlfriend’s breast, she whispered into Muzan’s ears once more.

“ So tell me, should I punish you or not???”

“ Ah- I -" 

Before Muzan could even finish her sentence, [Y/N] crashed her lips onto hers as she placed herself on top of Muzan, her tongue asking to enter into that of Muzan’s. Once the raven-haired girl granted access, the two tongues wrestled for dominance, only for Muzan to admit her defeat after a few minutes by letting [Y/N] explored every nook and crannies of Muzan.

After a few minutes, the [h/c] haired woman pulled away to catch a breather. Flashing a devilish smirk, [Y/N] pulled down the black kimono off the lady beneath her. Seeing [Y/N] almost tore her favorite kimono, Muzan huffed a compliant,

” Be careful with my kimono. This is my favorite.“

And that earned her a laugh from [Y/N]. With a smirk on her face, [Y/N] replied,

” Oh. Don’t worry about that. I will be gentle with the kimono.“

Removing the sash of Muzan’s kimono, [Y/N] spoke once more.

” But I can’t promise the same with you though.“

Staring straight to the beautiful crimson orbs of her beloved girlfriend, [Y/N] spoke firmly in a domineering tone,

” Now hands above your head “

The raven-haired woman shot a confused look at her lover. Parting her lips, she asked,

” Why do I need-“

” I said hands above your head"

[Y/N] cut Muzan off before she could even finish herself. Even though she was confused, Muzan still followed the order and place her hands on top of her head.

Taking a sash of kimono, [Y/N] skillfully tied Muzan’s thin hands to the bed frame with a smirk plastered on her face. Once Muzan figured out what was happening, she tried to wiggle her way out the tie but she was too late. Her hands were already tied strategically.

Winking at the raven-haired woman beneath her, [Y/N] took the rest of the kimono off Muzan, exposing her dainty naked body. The [H/C] haired woman then dragged her lips across the woman’s abdominal area, only to stop when she reached the pelvis. [Y/N] then stood up, grabbing Muzan’s legs in the process, and slide her panties off with one hand.

Once the raven-haired woman’s parts were exposed to her, [Y/N] spread Muzan’s pink folds using her two fingers. She then placed herself between her girlfriend’s legs and started to lap her tongue on the now wet folds of Muzan, earning a pleasure-filled moan from her as a result. As the raven-haired woman was wet enough, [Y/N] shoved two of her fingers in Muzan without any warning as she continues her tongue works.

A sudden presence of fingers in her womanhood makes Muzan let out a whimper. Not that it was painful or anything. It was just that she wasn’t expecting it to be there so sudden. Concentrating on her pleasure, Muzan rolled her eyes backward as she sank her head even deeper into the pillow. Muzan wished she could hold [Y/N]’s down to make sure she won’t stop whatever she was doing to her but her hands were bonded. So instead, she slowly lifted her hips up, making sure she has access to [Y/N].

As time passed, [Y/N] started to flicked Muzan’s folds harder and faster as she fingered her at an insane speed. And that caused Muzan’s inner muscle to tighten around [Y/N]’s long fingers. Every single pump and a stroke of [Y/N]’s tongue sent a wave of intoxicating and agonizing pleasure through Muzan’s body. Just when the raven-haired woman was about to reach orgasm, [Y/N] pulled herself away from Muzan, leaving her empty and unsatisfied. Opening her eyes, Muzan saw [Y/N] walking towards the cabinet, located at the end of the room. Feeling frustrated due to the sudden absence of pleasure, Muzan whined as she tried to catch her breath.

“ W-ait. Wh-ere ar-are you going? Co- come back.”

By the end of her sentence, she saw [Y/N] pulled out a box from the cabinet. Quickly, unpacking the box, Y/N revealed the content to Muzan, a pink color thing that looked like a male genital. Amused at her girlfriend surprised expression, [Y/N] let out a chuckle and spoke,

“ I bought this bad boy a few days ago.”

[Y/N] spoke as she walked back to Muzan,

“ I thought you would like it if I used it on you.”

Muzan gulped down as she stared at the pink thing in [Y/N]’s hand. Muzan may be a big bad demon that killed tons and tons of humans but she was lowkey scared of what [Y/N] was holding. The thing was significantly larger compared to the slender fingers of her lover that she was way too used to having the inside of her.

[Y/N] sat on the edge of the bed beside Muzan. She then taunted the demon as if she was able to read her mind.

“ why? Is the queen of demons afraid of this little dildo? ”

Switching her expression to that of annoyed, Muzan turned her head to the side, her lips pursed tightly in a pout. She would have crossed her arms had they not been tied. Shooting a glare at her lover, Muzan reply,

“ Why would I be afraid of that stupid pink thing. That is ridiculous.”

Letting out an amused chuckle, [ Y/N] spoke again,

“ Well good. Now, let’s see how you like this stupid pink thing then”

With that, [Y/N] grabbed Muzan’s legs, pulling the raven-haired woman closer to her as she bent her knees in the process. The [H/C] haired woman pushed the pink dildo over Muzan’s clit, sliding it up and down at the painfully slow speed. Sure, it felt kinda good but Muzan was not satisfied. Just a few minutes ago, she had [Y/N]’s fingers up inside her, messing her womanhood and driving her insane. Muzan wanted more. She wanted it rough. Clicking her tongue in annoyance, Muzan spoke, with a hint of anger in her voice,

“ [Y/N], quick messing around.”

The [H/C] woman looked up at Muzan. Grinning at her girlfriend, [Y/N] moved the pink dildo at a slower speed. And that earned herself a soft "Tch” from the raven-haired woman. Her reaction made [Y/N] to raise eyebrows. Moving in, she lifted Muzan’s face with her fingers and spoke, her voice dripping with fake sympathy,

“ Oh. Is my little darling annoyed at me?”

Leaning into Muzan, [Y/N] whispered into her ears.

“ Tell me what you want and how you want it, my dear.”

By the end of the sentence, [Y/N] slapped Muzan’s womanhood with the pink dildo causing the raven-haired woman to yelp in pain that later turned into an agonizing pleasure. She continued to stare at Muzan as her one hand moves up and down her pale smooth thighs as the other hand slid the pink dildo up and down all over Muzan’s womanhood.

“ [Y/N] please.”

Muzan spoke as she tried to maintain her composure. She tried to wiggle her hands to free herself but it was a pathetic attempt.

“ Please what? My love. You have to be more specific.”

[Y/N] replied, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Letting out a defeated sigh, Muzan closed her eyes shut, and blurted out,

“ Please. Just fuck me so hard that I can’t walk for days”

With that, [Y/N] crashed her lips against Muzan’s red one as she shoved the dildo into her with a great force. Had Muzan not been a demon, she would have fainted from the pain. But since she was an immortal being, she would be fine.

The [H/C] haired woman pushed Muzan away from her face by pulling her raven locks. [Y/N] then bit and nibble her exposed pale neck as she pumped the dildo in and out of Muzan, bruising it in the process. [Y/N] was going at the speed so crazy that as if she was trying to drill a hole through the demon. But it was not painful for Muzan though. Every single thrust together with the pain coming from [Y/N] pulling her hair, send intense pleasure in her body. Shutting her eyes, Muzan concentrated on the pleasure that was building in her stomach. The fire burning her core was getting stronger and stronger as time proceeded.

And with a few more thrusts and strokes, Muzan finally lost it. The knot in her stomach finally come undone. The fire in her lady region was too much for her to bear. As the intense wave of pleasure hit her core, causing the demon to roll her eyes backward and made her lost any sort of control over her body. She couldn’t see anything. Her vision is all white. With that, Muzan just collapsed in [Y/N] arms as if she was some kind of rag doll, her bodily fluid spilling and soaking on the pink dildo.

With that, [Y/N] pulled the dildo out Muzan’s as she pressed gentle kisses on her forehead. Muzan let her lover took care of her as she tried to catch her breath. Caressing the raven’s haired woman face, [Y/N] asked

“ Are you alright? Was it painful? I am so sorry if it was. I - ”

“ No. I-I am fi-fine.”

was all Muzan could get out as she tried to catch her breath. Leaning into the [H/C] haired woman’s touch, Muzan nuzzled her head against [Y/N]’s hand, indicating that she was indeed fine. Smiling at her lover, Muzan made a mental note to herself to mess with [Y/N] more often so that she could get really freaky her more in the near future.


	12. Female! Muzan x Female Reader - Supernatural babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: NSFW - Lemme go anon so I can't expose myself any more than I'm about to 🥵 Lady Muzan seducing and foreplay and just teasing the shiz outta us. We have to beg for our pleasure and then Micheal Jackson 2.0's D finishes us off.

So Muzan was alone in the house since [Y/N] was out buying groceries in the evening. She couldn’t follow her because Muzan was a demon and could not walk under the sun. Bored to oblivion, Muzan’s thoughts wandered. Finally, her thoughts settled on the conversation the two of them had the previous night. It was about babies. Since both of them were females, it was almost impossible for the two to have a legitimate child of their relationship. It was very unfortunate since [Y/N] always dreamt of being a mother since she was very young.

However, Muzan was having none of it. She was not going to let something trivial as “science” and “biology” get in the way of making [Y/N] happy. So she came up with a plan. Sitting in the bedroom, the demon waited for the return of her lover patiently. 

Around 11 am, [Y/N] came back to the shared house. Closing the door, she put the grocery bags on the counter, calling out for her lovely girlfriend. 

“ Honey? I am home.”

[Y/N] waited a few minutes for a response. Nothing. It made her uneasy because normally, once she was back home, Muzan would welcome her back by tackling her into a hug but now she was nowhere to be found. The [H/C] hair called out for Muzan one more time but still nothing. Worried, [Y/N] climbed up the stairs leading to the bedroom. 

Opening the door, [Y/N] realized that the room was pitched black. Sure, Muzan would close all the curtains to make sure there was no sunlight in the room but normally, the demon would switch on at least one light bulb but this time, it was different. Unable to see anything, [Y/N] slowly made her way into the room, walking towards the bed. She wanted to check whether her little demon girlfriend was deep in slumber on the shared bed.

Just when [Y/N] was only an arm’s length away from the bed, a sudden force from behind pushed her down causing the woman to fall onto the bed on her face. Once [Y/N] processed what was happening, she turned around to see who or what caused the fall, and she saw a pair of crimson orbs towering over her. It was Muzan but thanks to the darkness in the room, all [Y/N] could see what the glowing red eyes. 

Feeling confused, [Y/N] asked the raven-haired woman what was going on? Instead of answering her questions, Muzan just shut [Y/N] up with a very forceful kiss. She then trailed her kisses from [Y/N]’s mouth to her collar bones and then to her breast. She spent a couple of minutes nibbling and biting on them, earning some moans from [Y/N]. Once she had played enough with them, Muzan continued to trail down the kisses once more. She kissed [Y/N]’s abdomen and then to the pelvic area. She then placed herself between [Y/N]’s legs. At this point, she was now a mess. 

Catching her breath, [Y/N] took a glance at Muzan, who was giving her a mischievous grin in between her legs. Lifting [Y/N]’s skirt, the demon pressed a not so gentle kiss on the inner thigh while she slid [Y/N]’s panties off with her fingers. Now, she was completely exposed to her.

Leaning in, Muzan gave a quick flick to her lover’s feminine area with her tongue, earning a yelp from [Y/N] as a result. The [H/C] hair woman tried to move away from the demon but when she did, Muzan stopped her from doing by held her body with one arm as she continued to work down there. This was new to [Y/N] since normally, she would be the one that was doing the pleasuring task and Muzan would be the one moaning under her like a hot mess. But now, there was [Y/N], completely helpless under the demon as she ate her out slowly. 

It became harder and harder to keep [Y/N]’s breathing rhythmically as Muzan sped up her tongue work. Instead of just flicking and licking, she now started to nibble softly as she pushed two of her fingers in [Y/N]. As time passed, she started to pump her fingers harder into [Y/N] and that almost made her lose her mind. 

Just when [Y/N] was about to finish, Muzan pulled out her fingers and pull herself away from her. Sitting up, she stared into [Y/N]’s [eye color] eyes as she licked the liquid off her fingers. 

“ Muzan~”

[Y/N] whimper a form of complaint about how close she was to orgasm. That caused Muzan to let out a chuckle. The demon then leaned into [Y/N] once more, nibbling her ears harshly. She then whispered into the ear, 

“ Then beg for me. Tell me how much you need me." 

Muzan then pulled herself away from [Y/N]. She was now towing herself over her girlfriend once more, looking down at her flustered face, a devilish grin plastered on her face. Muzan’s hair was untied, raven locks framing her face perfectly. Her lipstick was a little bit smeared but smeared in a sexy way. From the darkness, [Y/N] was able to make out that Muzan loosely wore her signature black kimono, exposing her collarbones and cleavage. [Y/N] mentally cursed herself for not appreciating how beautiful she looked at this moment. 

Feeling extra horny thanks to the new image of her lover, [Y/N] blurted out a begging, 

” Please, Muzan. Just take me. I am all yours.“

With that, Muzan forcefully spread [Y/N]’s legs once more. Instead of going down on or pushing her fingers in [Y/N], this time she dragged [Y/N] towards her. The raven-haired lady strategically placed herself between [Y/N], aiming her pelvic area to be just directly in front of [Y/N]’s lady part. Feeling confused, the [H/C] hair woman looked up at her lover who in return winked at her. 

Looking down, [Y/N] realized that something was protruding out of Muzan’s kimono. Was that a bulge she seeing? Was that a penis? No. It wasn’t possible. The last time [Y/N] had sex with her, she was a lady. [Y/N] was very clear of it. Is it possible for a demon to just change their private part as they desire? [Y/N] had so many questions in her mind.

Before [Y/N] could ask her what she was doing or what was between her legs, Muzan leaned into [Y/N] as she forcefully slammed herself into [Y/N] thus earning a moan from the motions. In an attempt to shut [Y/N] up, Muzan pulled her into a passionate kiss as she thrust into [Y/N] over and over again. 

With every thrust, [Y/N] received an agonizing wave of pleasure through her body. Wanting to just focus on the pleasure, [Y/N] embraced the raven-haired woman as tightly as possible as if doing so would somehow bring her with more pleasure. The fire between [Y/N]’s legs became bigger and bigger as Muzan thrust herself into her harder and harder. 

Her legs and thighs were hurting and aching thanks to Muzan’s forceful slams and grips now and then. At this point, [Y/N] couldn’t care less. All she wanted was to finish and to feel satisfied. If Muzan was going to break her in the process of doing so, then so be it. She was hers completely. 

With a few more thrusts, [Y/N] finally came to an end. Rolling her head backward, [Y/N] let out a soft moan. Her eyes were opened but she could not see anything but white lights in her vision. Her breath was hitching, legs were shaking and her heart was beating so loud that [Y/N] swore everyone in 10 miles radius could hear it.

With one more thrust, Muzan also reached her end. An intense wave of pleasure almost caused her to fall backward but thankfully, she was able to jerk forward back, making sure she disposed of her fluid inside [Y/N]. Once, she was satisfied, she pulled herself out. Muzan then laid her head against [Y/N]’s chest as she attempted to catch her breath. [Y/N] ran her fingers through her raven locks, attempting to comfort her in some ways. In return, the demon held [Y/N] in her arms as she nuzzled her head against [Y/N]. Both of them stayed in that position for a while, attempting to re-energize from the intense lovemaking session they both had.


	13. Muzan x Reader x Female! Muzan - A night to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threesome with Muzan and Lady muzan coz why not bb.

" What is the occasion?" 

[Y/N] asked while giggling with her arm wrapped around the demon who was carrying her to their shared bedroom upstairs. [Y/N]'s beloved husband, the great demon lord, Kibutsuji Muzan is not known for being affectionate but today, he was acting a little bit different. Instead of going to his study room to research for the blue spider lilies once he reached home, he was now dragging [Y/N] into their bedroom for some intimate time.

" Hmmm. No reason"

Muzan replied nonchalantly as he twisted the doorknob to the bedroom. Stepping in, the raven-haired demon laid his wife down on the bed gently. Instead of climbing onto the bed to join [Y/N], Muzan stood still at the end of it as if he was waiting for something or someone. 

" Come on. What are you waiting for? " 

[Y/N] whined as she stretched her arms out, gesturing the demon to join her. With a pout on her face, she pleaded, 

" I want you so bad, Muzan. " 

Muzan chuckled at [Y/N]’s words. Instead of obliging to her request, Muzan moved away from the bed and walk towards the door as he replied, 

" I know, dear." 

Placing his hand over the doorknob, Muzan turned back to [Y/N]. With a devilish smirk on his face, he said,

" But I need to invite someone else in first. " 

Opening the door, Muzan revealed a female demon. A petite brunette dressed in an expensive black kimono walked into the room and approached [Y/N]. Unlike Muzan, the female demon climbed onto the bed and embraced the [H/C] haired woman. [Y/N] returned the embrace by wrapping her arms around the female demon. The [H/C] haired woman questioned Muzan as she patted the head of the female demon resting on her chest with an amused grin plastered on her face. 

" Oh my. What do you have in your mind?" 

Well, it was not like this is the first time she had seen this raven-haired lady. [Y/N] know that Muzan likes to take different forms to hide his identity and that he possessed several hearts and brains to control those different forms at once. It is not unusual for him to visit his beloved wife in the form of a woman. In fact, the [Y/N] had been intimate with her husband’s female form several times so there is nothing strange about this whole situation. 

“ I am going to give you a night that you will always remember.” 

Pinning [Y/N] beneath her, Muzan replied as he watched his female form pinned [Y/N] down. Leaning in, the female demon slid down a piece of clothing off [Y/N]’s shoulder, exposing her collarbones. The dark-haired woman started to nibble and bite the exposed soft flesh of [Y/N] as she massaged the [H/C] haired woman’s breasts, earning a bunch of soft moans from her. In between her breathless moans, [Y/N] looked up at Muzan who was staring at the two ladies by the door. 

“ Are you-are you-just going to stand-stand there and watch?” 

Raising his eyebrows, Muzan walked towards the bed with an amused expression plastered on his face. Stopping at the end of it, the male demon called out, 

“ Come here.[Y/N] ” 

Obliging to her husband’s request, [Y/N] wiggle her way out of the female demon’s embrace and make her way to the male demon. Bringing his hand towards [Y/N] who was in all four in front of him, Muzan gently caressed the girl’s face, only for it to be grabbed by [Y/N] She then brought them closer to her soft lips. Letting out her tongue, [Y/N] gave his index fingers a quick yet erotic lick as she stared intently at the man in front of her. Being confident with what was going on, [Y/N] slid her other hands down the male demon’s crotch. Feeling a bulge under his pants, she let out a giggle. 

“ Someone is here~” 

The [H/C] haired woman said teasingly as her palm went up and down his crotch, rubbing his bulge at a painfully slow pace. Inhaling sharply, the male demon maintained his composure and replied casually as if whatever [Y/N] was doing did not faze him.

“ Do something about it then.” 

Without wasting a single second, [Y/N] brought Muzan’s zipper down and exposed the male demon’s boxer. Sliding the boxer just enough for her to get access to the good stuff, [Y/N] found herself in front of the fully erect member of her husband that she has become so accustomed to. Just when she was about to lean in to take all of it inside her mouth, Muzan slowly pushed her away from him. Confused as to what was going on, [Y/N] looked up at the Muzan and shot him a questioning look, only to see him mouthing her to lay down and get on her back.

“Ok?”

[Y/N] replied, still unconvinced as to why Muzan would want her to lay down instead of just letting her suck him off right now. Regardless, she still obliged to his request. Whatever Muzan says has a good reason behind it and it is only fair that she should listen to him. [Y/N] know this from the very start after all. 

Just when her back touched the soft bedding, [Y/N] felt the female form of Muzan crawling towards her. Spreading the [H/C] haired woman’s legs, the female demon placed herself directly in front of her heated cunt. Distracted, [Y/N] averted her attention to the dark-haired woman who was planting butterfly kisses on her inner thighs. However, her attention was reverted back when she felt the male demon hand on her face. 

“ Focus, [Y/N]” 

Muzan said as he placed his dick in front of her lips, demanding her attention. Poking a pair of soft [lip color] lips in front of him with his erected member, the raven-haired man commanded, 

“ Open your mouth.” 

And [Y/N] did exactly that. Parting her lips, [Y/N] took Muzan’s whole length inside her mouth. Her beloved demon is a well-endowed man. Not only his cock is long, but the width is also above average. At the start of the relationship, the poor [H/C] haired woman had a lot of problems trying to get used to the demon’s size. But with practice, time, and perseverance, [Y/N] has mastered the art of sucking the demon’s dick, like what she was doing right now. With a bulge protruding on her throat, [Y/N] continues to move front and back as she gets to work on the demon’s shaft, making her tongue move along the length at the same time. 

The [H/C] haired woman was doing a great job at pleasing the raven-haired demon until she felt a wet tongue between her legs, specifically on her fold. A sudden presence of the female demon's tongue between her legs and the pleasure that came along with it caught [Y/N] off guard and caused her to choke on the demon’s cock. Chuckling lightly at the troubled girl in front of him, Muzan put his hands over [Y/N]’s throat. Lightly gripping on it, Muzan warned, 

“ Be careful now, we don't want to make a mess on the bed. Do we?” 

Nodding slightly to agree with what Muzan just said, [Y/N] stopped moving for a while to take a breath through her nostril. It was hard to do so since his cock still occupying her mouth. However, it was a doable attempt. When she got enough rest, [Y/N] went back to sucking the demon off. But this time, it was much harder to concentrate since every single lick on her sensitive buds and folds by female Muzan sent an electrifying wave of pleasure through her body. 

The female demon started to flick her tongue faster and faster and [Y/N] could feel her core becoming tighter and tighter every time. Together with that, her work of art on Muzan’s cock became sloppy. It was not possible for the [H/C] haired woman to focus on her husband’s cock when she could feel the coils in her stomach, ready to snap at any moment. 

With a single more flick of the female demon’s tongue against her swollen bud, The knot in her stomach had now come undone. [Y/N] could not see anything as her vision became white from the epitome of pleasure causing her legs to shake uncontrollably. Hearing [Y/N]’s squeal, the female demon pulled herself from the [H/C] haired dripping wet cunt. At the same time, Muzan also pulled himself out of [Y/N]’s mouth. Grabbing the girl by her shoulder, the male demon flipped her over and pushed her down, making her trembling body land on top of the female demon. 

Through her blurry vision, [Y/N] could make out the smiling face of a dark-haired female demon. Adrenaline has finally worn out and [Y/N] was now craving for some form of comfort. So the [H/C] haired woman crawled up the female demon and rested her head on her chest, her bosom serving as a soft comforting cushion. The female demon welcomes her by pulling her into an embrace and pressing a bunch of butterfly kisses on top of her head. 

Just when she was enjoying the moment, [Y/N] felt the bed sink slightly, indicating that someone had joined them on the bed. Before she could try to comprehend what was going on, [Y/N] felt a hand grabbing her ass from behind. Lifting her bottom up, Muzan brings his erect cock close to her wet cunt, soaked with her own fluid from the previous orgasm.

“ Muz-Muzan, please. I just came a few minutes ago. Let me rest for a bit." 

Sliding his cock up and down on her folds to coat it with the liquid, the demon lord replied.

“ I am sorry, my love but I cannot let you just rest yet.” 

Adjusting his shaft to her wet core, Muzan spoke once again, 

" Besides, I am sure you would love to be fucked senseless." 

Hearing what the demon said, [Y/N] tried to get herself away from Muzan by crawling further up the bed. Just when she thought she could escape from the demon, the dark-haired woman put her arms around [Y/N]'s waist, making sure she cannot move any further. Flipping the [H/C] haired woman on her back so that she was facing the male demon, the female form of Muzan grabbed her leg as she pressed herself against her ears and spoke for the first time, 

" Be a good girl and spread your legs for me, will you? " 

[Y/N] tried to wiggle her way out the female demon's hold but it was a pathetic attempt. The female form of her beloved husband is nowhere in a match for her. No matter what forms he takes, Muzan is a very strong being after all. Taking advantage of [Y/N]'s distracted state, Muzan moved in and slammed himself into the [H/C] haired woman, earning a high pitched cry from her as a result.

“ Quiet, my dear. You are being too loud.” 

Muzan said as he put his large palm over her mouth in an attempt to muffle her screams. He then pulled himself out of the girl, only to thrust himself back in with a much harder force. In the process of doing so, the male demon removed his hands from [Y/N]’s mouth, only to put it around her neck. Choking her neck slightly, the demon thrust himself with an aim to hit on her cervix over and over again. At the same time, the female demon let go of [Y/N]’s waist. Moving her slender fingers down to [Y/N]’s lower region, the female form of Muzan rubbed her fingers against [Y/N]’s swollen buds making the [H/C] haired woman to whine.

“ Nnnghhh-no. Not there.” 

“ Stop lying [Y/N]. I could tell you love it. ” 

The female demon replied as she picked up her pace. The dark-haired woman’s vigorous rubbing, together with male demon’s cock thrusting in and out of her at a terrifying pace, the pleasure between [Y/N]’s legs become too much for her bare. Instead of complaining or asking the demons to stop, [Y/N] started to let out incoherent moans between her panting and gasping for air as she tried not to choke on her own drool from the overwhelming amount of pleasure that each and every single thrust and every single stroke from the two demons. 

Even in her pleasure-filled state, [Y/N] could hear Muzan let out some curses and grunts as he continued to thrust himself into her tightening core, indicating that he himself was about to reach her release. With a few more forceful thrusts hitting her sweet spot every time together with the female demon’s slender fingers brushing her now very sensitive clit, [Y/N] finally lost it. The knot in her stomach snapped once again. She could no longer stand the intense wave of pleasure that hit her core, causing the girl to roll her eyes backward as she choked out a bunch of animalistic noise that no lady should ever make. 

Losing control of her body, [Y/N] rested her head against the female demon's chest as she wandered aimlessly in her pleasure heaven. Muzan, on the other hand, was not finished yet. Grabbing his wife’s limp body from his female form, the demon lord holds [Y/N up] in a position that would allow him to chase after his own orgasm better. Aiming at her sweet spot, Muzan continued to pound his throbbing cock into her tiny hole over and over again. 

After a few more forceful thrusts, the male demon finally came to his own release. Hitting [Y/N]’s cervix one last time, Muzan let out a low growl and spilled his warm seeds into her womanhood, making sure each and every drop of his cum went inside her. Once he was satisfied, Muzan let go of the [H/C] haired woman, only to be caught by his female form. 

Feeling a pair of soft lips landing on her perspiring face, [Y/N] fluttered her eyes opened and looked up. When she saw the dark-haired woman gently smiling at her, [Y/N] returned the smile as she nuzzled her head against the crook of her neck. However, when she felt a familiar pair of hands caressing her cheeks, [Y/N] looked down to meet the raven-haired man panting slightly.

“ I told you, you love it, don’t you?” 

With a grin plastered on his face, Muzan said as he played with her [H/C] locks, bouncing it lightly. Leaning in, the male demon pressed a kiss on [Y/N]’s forehead as he squished her cheeks with both of his pale hands, earning himself a melodic giggle from the girl from doing so. Muzan was so close to [Y/N] that she could feel his hot breath tickling her neck, causing her to shiver slightly. Hovering his lips over her ears, Muzan made a suggestion. 

“ Let’s go for one more round, shall we?”


	14. Professor Kibutsuji Muzan x Student! Reader - Sex is the solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering if you could do rebellious reader x professor muzan, where the reader being very rebellious and head strong who is involved in students movement accidentally hit muzan's ego ( because he is perfecttt ❤ ) which impresses muzan but he punishes her audacity *nsfw* pleaseeeee please ;-;

“ Do you know why are you here, [L/N]”

Professor Kibutsuji Muzan of [University Name], asked as he took a seat opposite the [H/C] haired student. Staring straight at the crimson orbs of the professor, [Y/N] spat back, her arms folded close to her chest with a hint of irritation visible on her face.

“ Honestly, Prof. I don’t. I have no reason to be here.” 

That was a lie. Both [Y/N] and Professor Muzan knew that. [Y/N] and her friends organized a student protest on campus. Why? They were unhappy with the way the University functioned. Too much tuition fees, not enough facilities, not enough seats in the library, and many more. Their voices must be heard. Things have to be fixed. Thus, a protest.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Professor Muzan leaned back into his chair. Pinching his nose bridge out of annoyance, the raven-haired man replied with a hint of irritation in his tone of voice. 

“ Organising a student protest is a big offence and you know that.” 

Putting his elbow on his tables, the professor leaned in. Resting his face on the back of his hand, Professor Muzan asked once again, his voice much softer and gentler this time. 

“ Why didn’t you tell me before you do such a thing, [Y/N]?” 

Bringing his palms closer to [Y/N]’s face, the professor caressed her cheeks. Breaking away the eye contact, the student looked down at her laps as she tried to find an excuse. There are so many but she cannot pick one to present. Had it been any other professor, she could give an explanation very easily. But this was Professor Muzan. He was not just her professor. He was something more.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, [Y/N] hesitantly replied, her eyes still glued to her laps as if the pattern of the skirt she was wearing had answers to everything. 

“ Because I thought that it would not be wise to do so? ” 

Her statement made the professor to raise his eyebrows. Retrieving his hands as he leaned back into the chair, Professor Muzan retorted, a small scowl visible on his face. 

“ So you do not trust me even though I am literally your boyfriend?” 

Clicking his tongue out of annoyance as he finished his sentence, Professor Muzan looked away, a disappointed expression painted on his face. Witnessing her favorite professor be this disappointed with her made [Y/N] very anxious. It has been a while since the professor and the student duo started seeing each other but this is the first time for [Y/N] to see Muzan be like this with her.   
Looking up slightly to take a quick glance, she made a brief eye contact with Muzan who just averted his gaze back towards her, causing her to look back down immediately. Shaking his head slightly, Professor Muzan let out an exasperated sigh. Inhaling sharply, he spoke as he tugged the knot of his tie to loosen it slightly. 

“ How many times have I told you? Talk to me before you do something stupid?” 

Hearing what he just said, fear subsiding in her heart was now replaced with anger. How dare he called something she put in so much effort and spend a lot of time planning stupid. No. Not even that. How dare he, the professor who should care about the students, called something very important thing that will ensure the well being of all the students on campus dumb? Snapping her head back up, [Y/N] opened her mouth, ready for an altercation. 

“See. That is why I don't want to talk to you about this stuff.” 

[Y/N] spat back, causing the professor to widen his eyes subtly in surprise. Seeing a shift in Muzan’s expression, [Y/N] felt a little bit of confidence so she decided to give him a piece of her mind. Slamming her hands on the table as she stood up, she rambled, 

“ You always treat me like a kid. For god sake, I am 22 this year. And besides, even if I talked about all these things, you are going to brush it off as stupid like you did.”

Taking a quick pause to catch a breath, [Y/N] paused, only to let out a final blow that would hurt the raven-haired professor’s ego. 

“ Of course, old man like you will see something so important as stupid. You guys are so stuck up to underst-” 

Before she got to finish her sentence, [Y/N] felt a yank on her shirt, causing her to lose balance. 

“ Oh shit. I went too far.” 

[Y/N] thought to herself as she looked up at the professor in shock, only to see him beyond pissed, his eyebrows furrowed deep with veins popping on his pale forehead. Pulling her shirt collar so that she was looking directly at him, Muzan growled,

“ Really? Treating you like a kid? Stuck up? Old? You went too far, [Y/N] [L/N].” 

Without letting go of her collars, the professor touched the curl of [H/C] hair. Bouncing the curls slightly as he stared at them blankly, his crimson orbs filled with rage and fury, Professor Muzan continued, 

“ I was doing everything I can to get you to stay out of trouble and yet here you are.” 

The raven-haired man then let go of the shirt of her collar, causing [Y/N] to lose her balance and land on the table. Looking down the girl on the table, Professor Muzan spoke once again, 

“ Being a little brat. You are getting on my last nerv- ” 

Jolting up, [Y/N] grabbed Muzan’s face and crashed her soft lips against his, cutting the man off before he could finish his sentence. After the initial shock was over, the professor immediately [Y/N] kissed back, deepening the kiss further as he allowed her to wrap her arms around his torso. When she felt his hand moving from holding her waist to cupping her breast, [Y/N] immediately pulled back away from the kiss. [Y/N] then asked as she gasped for some air,

" Should we - should we be doing this? Here?" 

Letting out as soft "hmmm" as a reply to her question, Muzan moved on to attack the flesh of [Y/N]'s exposed neck. Taking a quick pause from leaving marks and bruises on her soft neck, Professor Muzan replied nonchalantly, 

" I locked the door. Don't worry about it." 

Backing away, the professor dragged the girl’s body and placed her on his office table. Once, [Y/N] was seated on the table, Muzan gently pushed her chest, gesturing her to lie down. Leaning in, the raven-haired professor whispered into the girl’s ear as his hand gripped her thighs, his breath tickling her ear lobes. 

“ Spread your leg wide for daddy, will you? ”

When [Y/N] obliged to his request and spread her legs, Muzan pulled her skirt up as he slid her panty off at the same time. Smirking at the [H/C] haired girl trembling beneath him, the raven-haired man trailed down from her ears to her chest, pressing a bunch of not so gentle kisses on her collarbone and neck in the process. Without giving any sort of warning, Muzan slipped his fingers into her folds, earning himself a soft whiny gasp accompanied with a tight grip on his arms from [Y/N]. Fingering his two digits up and down to give her an ample amount of time to prepare for what was yet to come, the professor’s thumb massages her sensitive clit, sending an electrifying wave of pleasure through her body with every stroke and pump. 

Just when [Y/N] was enjoying the moment, Muzan pulled his fingers out of her. Bringing his slender fingers coated with her fluid close to his lips, the professor licked them off as his crimson orbs stared into the [eye color] eyes of the whimpering girl underneath him. Once he was done with his fingers, Muzan placed himself strategically between [Y/N]’s leg. Bobbing her chin up and down with his thumb, Muzan stayed quiet with a smirk on his lips. Quickly grabbing his hand on her chin, [Y/N] pleaded as she gave him the biggest puppy eyes she could pull off. 

“ Prof. Please.” 

“ What is it, baby girl? You have to be more specific. ”

Taking her hand to intertwine with his, Professor Muzan asked, his crimson orbs never leaving her beautiful face. A devilish smirk on his face was evidence of how much he was enjoying this whole situation. [Y/N] being desperate for his touch, being so needy and all whinny because of him even though she was mad just a few minutes ago? Golden. 

After being with her professor for a while, [Y/N] knows his likes and dislikes. Through their relationship, she learned that Muzan specifically gets off her sweet sweet begging. She knows for the fact that if she did not ask him to touch her, he would not. Feeling desperate for the heavenly pleasure he gave her previously, [Y/N] finally said what Muzan always wanted to hear. 

“ Please. I want you to fuck me hard.”

Tugging her [H/C] locks behind her ears, the raven-haired man smiled, satisfied with what he just heard. Caressing her cheeks gently with his fingers, Muzan replied,

“ Good girl.” 

With that, the older man quickly unbuckled his belt with his other hand, lowering his pants and boxer underneath just enough to expose his fully erect manhood. Without saying anything, Muzan grabbed [Y/N]’s ass, pulling her closer to him. Adjusting himself between her legs to aim for her sweet spot, the raven-haired man shot one last glance at the girl before he inserted himself, asking for her consent. When he saw her mouthing the word ‘yes’, he slammed himself into her, earning a delighted moan from [Y/N].

“ You like having me inside you. Don't you? You, horny little slut?” 

Muzan chuckled as he pulled himself out of her, only to shove it back in forcefully, the tip of his cock slapping her cervix in the process. Even though all [Y/N] could respond to him were a bunch of incoherent and messy moans, the raven-haired professor continued with his dirty talk as he thrust himself into her again. 

“ Even though you were so feisty about the whole “You treat me like a kid” thing and now look at you.” 

Putting his large hands around her neck, Muzan gripped it just enough to restrict the amount of air she took in, causing [Y/N] to choke slightly. Chuckling darkly at the sight of the struggling girl, Muzan spoke once again, 

“ Just a few minutes ago you were angry at me and now here you are, whimpering like a mess. You are hopeless, aren't you, my love?” 

Inserting his thumbs into her slightly parted mouth gasping for air, the professor continued as he watched her [lip color] lips suck on it desperately. 

“ You can’t get enough of this older man dick, can you?”

Tightening his grip around her neck, Muzan thrust his cock into her tiny pussy with a terrifying force, smacking her g spot, causing [Y/N] to dig her nails into his toned arms as she let out a yelp. Moving his hands from her throat to her jaws, the professor commanded as he gripped it tightly, forcing her [eye color] orbs to meet his crimson ones. 

“ Answer me, you brat.” 

“ A-ah. Yes. I cannot live without your co- ah. Harder! Please!” 

[Y/N] managed to let out a reply as she tried her best to catch her breath. Even though the professor did not verbally reply to [Y/N], he obliged to her wishes and started to thrust himself even more forcefully and quickly. Moving his other hands down to her heated core, his slender index finger gave her swollen bud a quick stroke. Feeling a newfound wave of pleasurable on her clit, [Y/N] whined softly, 

“ Nghhh-. No. Not there. It is too ah- much! Stop.” 

Letting out a soft growl as he felt [Y/N]’s inner muscle clenched upon his manhood. Muzan replied breathlessly, 

“ Stop-stop complaining,[Y/N]. I know you love it.” 

Instead of listening to her request, the raven-haired professor picked up his pace on rubbing her clit. Forceful thrust in her throbbing folds, together with the vigorous stroking of her sensitive clit and a strong grip around her neck (just how she likes it because she is kinky) was enough to push her off the edge. Everything was too much for [Y/N] to remain sane and quiet. Giving in to the intense wave of ecstasy stopping her being rational, the knot in her stomach finally snapped. The pleasure between [Y/N]’s legs becomes too much for her bare. As the intense wave of pleasure hit her core, [Y/N] rolled her eyes backward as she lost any sort of control over her body, drools dripping from her mouth like she was some kind of savage. 

Taking advantage of the situation, Muzan picked up [Y/N]’s limp body and laid on top of his as he continued to thrust his cock inside her, giving himself full access to her sweet spot. All she could hear through her disrupted senses was her favorite professor letting out curses and grunts and he chased for his release and the sound of skin slapping each other. In pleasure-filled stated, [Y/N] softly whine at Muzan, 

“ Prof. let me-let me rest for a bit. It is too mu-Nggh!” 

Bringing his large palm to gently caress her face, Muzan replied back through his breathless grunts and low moans. 

“ Hold on for a few more minutes, dear. I am-I am close.” 

Closing her eyes, [Y/N] bit down her lips as a way to cope with the excessive pleasure in her overly sensitive pussy. Just as he said, Muzan continued to chase after his own orgasm. His grunts and growls became more audible with each and every thrust of his as he got closer to cumming. With a few more forceful thrusts, the professor finally cum. Hitting her cervix one last time, the raven-haired professor splashed his warm semen into [Y/N]’s womb making sure each drop of his essence went into her. 

Putting his chin on top of her head as he held [Y/N] close to his chest, both the professor and the student tried to regain their composure back. Through his heavy breathing, Professor asked, referring to the incident that before they did the dirty stuff. 

“ Why did you kiss me out of sudden?” 

Nuzzling her head against his firmed chest, [Y/N] replied, 

“ Hmmm. I just didn’t want to get you too mad.”

Pinching her soft cheeks with his slender fingers, the professor questioned playfully, 

“ So, your response to me getting angry is having sex?” 

Removing herself away from his chest, [Y/N] looked up at Muzan. Wiggling her eyebrows blithely, she asked back, a small smirk plastered on her face.

“ Do you have any problem with that?” 

Muzan then leaned back in and planted a kiss on her forehead, covered with a thin layer of sweat thanks to the previous activity they had. Smiling at [Y/N], he replied,

“ No. Not at all.” 

Moving back as she gave him the sweetest smile she could pull off, [Y/N] asked excitedly with anticipation twinkling in her [eye color] eyes. 

“Does that mean you will go easy on me?” 

Instead of answering immediately, the professor ran his fingers through her [H/C] locks. Sighing softly, Muzan utter nonchalantly,

“ You will be suspended for a week though.” 

Plopping her head back onto his chest, she softly mumbled,

“ Worth the shot, I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr so that you can request me stuff @leon-is-a-hoe-for-muzan!


	15. Kibutsuji Muzan x Reader - Remedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : May i request a drabble where Muzan gets a blowjob after a difficult day at work?♥️

The great demon lord, Kibutsuji Muzan, sighed softly as he handed his coat to his beloved wife, [Y/N]. Things were not going so great for Muzan. It had been so many years since the demon started looking for the blue spider lilies and yet the flower is still nowhere to be found. The issue of him not being able to locate the rare flowers was getting on his nerves because not only he himself put a lot of effort into doing so, his underlings were tasked to do the same. The upper moons were doing a decent job but the others were pure and utterly useless. At this point, Muzan might never become the perfection that he always aimed to be one day. Frustrated with whatever was going on, the demon lord took a seat with “ I am pissed beyond oblivion” expression painted across his face.  
From the very moment she caught a glimpse of his crimson orbs at the doorstep, [Y/N] already knew something was wrong with her demon lover. [Y/N] knew Muzan so well that a soft sigh from him or a shift in his stoic expression was enough for her to know what kind of mood he was in. Now that she knew that something was bothering Muzan is, she cannot just leave him sulking around like this, can she?  
Quickly hanging his coat on the hanger, [Y/N] walked toward the sulking demon. Putting her hands around his pale face, [Y/N] tilted his face up, making him look at her. Caressing his cheeks gently with her fingertips, the [H/C] haired woman asked softly,  
“ Tough day?”  
“ Yea. Kinda.”  
The demon replied as he put his much larger palms around her much smaller one, his crimson orbs staring straight into her [eye color] one as he intertwined their hands. Furrowing the eyebrows deep, he added, a small frown visible on his face.  
“ And I do not want to talk about it.”  
Sighing softly at his response, [Y/N] leaned in and pressed a tender kiss on his forehead. Resting her forehead against his, she whispered a question as her arms wrapped around his torso.  
“ Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”  
“ Actually, yes.”  
Muzan replied, a small smirk replacing a frown this time. Giggling slightly at the change in his expression, [Y/N] playfully asked as she slid her hand down his toned chest, finally resting her palm on his crotch.  
“ Ohhhh~. What is it then?”  
Hovering his lips over her ear as he closed the distance between their bodies, Muzan replied, his hot breath tickling her earlobes.  
“ You know. The thing that pretty little mouth of yours is good at.”  
Without wasting any second, [Y/N] hopped off from the demon laps, only to place herself between his legs. Slowly sliding her hand up and down on the bulge underneath his dark pants, [Y/N] shot a glance at the raven-haired demon, a mischievous grin plastered on her face. The demon huffed at the girl between his legs, showing his disapproval for whatever she was doing.  
Chuckling lightly at the frowning demon, [Y/N] quickly unzipped his pants, slightly tugging away his boxer in the process to give herself access to the good stuff. Leaning in, the [H/C] haired girl gives a quick peck on the fully erected cock, causing the demon to twitch slightly due to the sudden contact. Sticking out her tongue, the girl dragged it along Muzan’s shaft, only to stop when she reached the tip of his cock and gave it a flick and repeated it several times, teasing the demon by not taking his whole length into her mouth immediately.  
“[Y/N]...”  
The demon groaned slightly from the electrifying wave of pleasure. Feelin inpatient, Muzan grabbed a fistful of [H/C] locks. Furrowing his eyebrows deeply, the demon gave [Y/N] a stern warning,  
“ Don’t be a brat. Quit teasing me.”  
Feeling confident with how she had the “oh so scary demon lord” under her control, [Y/N] gave his twitching tip a quick lick once again, completely defying against his request. Smiling innocently, [Y/N] replied gleefully.  
“ But it won’t be fun if I don't though.”  
Inhaling sharply, Muzan growls a threat, a hint of annoyance present in his voice.  
“ I will not ask you again. You will regret it if you keep up with this act.”  
Without giving any sort of warning, [Y/N] parted her lips and quickly took Muzan’s whole length inside her mouth. The demon is a well-endowed man. His cock is above average. It is not only long but spectacular in the girth too. However, being with the demon for such a long time, [Y/N] eventually got used to his size and became too good at the art of sucking her beloved demon husband off. Breathing in through her nostril, the [H/C] haired woman bobbed her head up and down with her tongue moving her tongue along his length.  
Leaning his head against the wall behind him, Muzan grabbed [Y/N]’s [H/C] locks, forcing her to stay close to him. Through his pants and occasional grunts, the demon lord ordered,  
“ Fa-Faster. [Y/N]. ”  
Obliging to his request, [Y/N] shut her eyes, completely focusing on her task of pleasuring her man, bobbing her head up and down at even faster speed, her tongue gliding around his throbbing cock rapidly, the sound of slurping and low moans filled in the room. With a few more flicks of her tongue on his cock, the demon tightening his grip on her head as he let out a low moan, filling her mouth with his warm cum, making sure every single drop of it went into her throat.  
Once he was satisfied, Muzan let go of a fistful of hair, allowing [Y/N] to move away as he tried to regain his composure. Resting her head on his thighs as she swallowed his load, the [H/C] haired woman looked up her beloved demon. Reaching her hands out to caress his cheeks covered with a thin layer of perspiration, [Y/N] asked weakly, drained of energy from her previous task.  
“ Do you feel better now?”  
Looking down as he panted slightly, Muzan patted [Y/N]’s head. Running his slender fingers through her [H/C] locks, the demon replied with a small satisfied smile ghosting on his face.  
“ Yes. Thank you, my love.”


	16. Kibutsuji Muzan’s reaction to seeing his s/o on lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask : Can I request a scenario where Muzan is surprised by his s/o wearing a lingerie?

The demon lord, Kibutsuji Muzan was not having the greatest time and [Y/N] knew that. Everything was going wrong for the great demon lord. Things are not going the way he wanted it to be. The demon was nowhere close to achieving his goals of being the undead perfection that he always wanted. His demon underlings were tasked to find the blue spider lilies, the main component of his plan to succeed. Even though they were trying their best, the demons were not successful in doing so. 

If [Y/N] were to choose what upset her the most, It would be her beloved demon lover, Muzan, having a bad time. Seeing her beloved man, sulking and locking himself in his study room, buried himself in a pile of books to conduct research is something [Y/N] cannot stand. She needed to fix the situation somehow. 

Sure. The [H/C] haired girl could just use her old way of comforting Muzan. That would include soft kisses on his temples and cheeks, a light massage on his shoulder, and drawing a warm bath to relax his tensed undead muscles. That plan is a “sure win” solution but this time, [Y/N] was feeling adventurous, or feisty even. 

Muzan being frustrated and pissed with the slow progress of his plan meant that he was drowning himself with doing research or wrecking his brain to come up with “Plan B” to become the perfection. That also meant that Muzan had been unintentionally ignoring his beloved lover. Not that he meant it though. He was just too stressed. If she were, to be honest, [Y/N] cannot even remember the last time the two were intimate. It has been days? Weeks? Or even months since he ravished her like a wild beast in heat. 

Hence, the [H/C] girl decided to spend some money and invest in an expensive pair of lingerie. This would be the first time the demon would see her in such clothing. 

“ I don’t even know whether he is into these things.” 

[Y/N] mumbled under her breath as she slipped into a [favorite colour] lingerie. Looking into her own reflection in the mirror, she sighed softly. 

“ I hope it works.” 

Hopefully, with this piece of provocative clothing, she would be able to make her beloved feel better. The girl was praying it would work since not only, she really not want him to be moping around the house like he is doing right now, but also she was silently praying that she would get to go back with him. The [H/C] haired girl was already sick and tired of getting herself off. God, how much she missed having his thick cock inside her. 

Knocking the door to his study room gently, [Y/N] waited for permission to enter, a thick bathrobe covering her curves tightly hugged by a seductive undergarment underneath. 

“ Yes?” The demon replied, queuing her to enter the room. Slowly turning the doorknob, [Y/N] let herself in. Instead of walking towards the demon, she stood still by the door, her hand placed on the frame. Leaning herself against the door frame, [Y/N] purred seductively, 

“ Darling~~~” 

“ Hmmm?” 

The demon replied, without averting his gaze from the book he was reading, indicating that he was not even paying attention to his beloved partner standing in front. Shaking her head at his response, [Y/N] took a quick breather and tried again, whimpering his name suggestively this time. 

“ Muzan~”

“ What do you want [Y/N]?” 

The demon replied as he let out a frustrated sigh, closing the book in his hand in the process. Looking up, his eyes landed on her, specifically her body hugged in a fluffy bathrobe. 

“ Why are you wearing that?” 

Muzan asked, his eyes squinted with his eyebrows furrowed deeply in slight confusion. 

“ Well.” 

[Y/N] replied as she stared deeply at the pair of crimson orbs in front of her. She smiled, lifting her soft lips forming a thin curve. Without breaking eye contact, she unties the bathrobe and slides it off her body, revealing her semi-naked body in a piece of [Favourite colour] lingerie. 

Seeing the sight in front of him, the demon’s eyes widened slightly, the rest of his expression remained unchanged. Well, at least he was trying his best to remain stoic. Chuckling lightly at the demon gawking at her, [Y/N] walked towards him, her hips swaying just enough to make it alluring. 

“ Like what you see?” 

The girl asked as she stopped in front of the table. Leaning down to rest her elbows on the tables, she pressed her upper body against her forearms, forcing her bosoms to spill out of the lingerie nicely. Arching her back to reach the demon face, [Y/N] whispered into his ears as she leaned in, her hot breath tickling his pale earlobes. 

“ You have been neglecting me. Your baby girl misses you so much.” 

Bringing her lips close to his ear shell, [Y/N] nibbled on it gently as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder blades with her hands massaging his back slowly. 

“ [Y/N]...” 

Muzan groaned as he felt a wet tongue on his sensitive ears, letting out a soft sigh at the same time. When she felt a pair of hands on her breast, [Y/N] immediately pulled away. Standing back up, [Y/N] smiled at the demon who had a disappointed look painted on his face. 

“ Ah. Ah. No touching here.” 

She said as she wiggled her finger in front of his face. Without saying anything, [Y/N] turned away and walked towards the door. When she reached the entrance to the door, [Y/N] turned to face the demon again, with a small playful smirk plastered on her face this time.

“ I will be waiting for you in our bed.” 

Ending her sentence with a cheeky wink, [Y/N] put her palm on the doorknob, ready to leave the room. Before she could even let herself out, the demon pounced on her at the speed of lighting.

Pressing his body against [Y/N], Muzan trapped her body between the door and himself. Feeling the demon’s erected cock against her soft buttock, [Y/N] moaned slightly, causing Muzan to let out a dark chuckle. Giving her butt a firm playful squeeze, the demon whispered into her ears. 

“ Bold of you to assume that I am going to let you get away from me like that, [Y/N]”


	17. Kibutsuji Muzan with a cam girl headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muzan with a cam girl headcanons

♡ Muzan had no idea that things like cam girls existed. Obviously, he knows that porns and stuff are a thing. 

♡ Like any human would, obviously, he is going to watch porn because he is a man with urges, and he gotta do what he gotta do. 

♡ The man is one hell of a good looking man so obviously, he gets shit loads of pussy and dicks. But sometimes logistics and time do not allow him to smash. Therefore, porn is sometimes a solution for him. Sometimes.

♡ During one of his wanking sessions watching porn, Muzan came across a very interesting video. It was a video of one of [Y/N]'s streams re uploaded by some random users. 

♡ And he was immediately hypnotized by the [H/C] haired girl. She was exactly his type. Her eyes, her smile, her body, and her curls. Just wow. Muzan even took a pause to focus on the video. 

♡ Like any other cam girl’s video, it started off with [Y/N] having a quick chit chat session with her viewer and patronizers. 

♡ Muzan was like “ what the hell is a video like this doing on pornhub? ” at first. But when he fast-forwarded a few more minutes, he knew exactly why. 

♡ If Muzan was already not mesmerized by her beauty, he now is because he cannot keep his eyes off of the screen. How can he not when [Y/N] was on the screen with a purple dildo in herself, her legs shaking slightly with moans escaping from her soft lips. 

♡ His eyes slightly widened at the sight of [Y/N] in such states. Awestruck, he watched until the video ended and he was like “ I need more of this.” and he searches the girl's name up.

♡ And this is how Muzan found [Y/N] profile on the official adult streaming website and the rest became history. 

♡ Muzan is obviously a fan of the [H/C] haired cam girl. He will simp but not that desperate though. He will try his best to watch get on her stream but if he cannot then he will not bitch about it. 

♡ But you best believe that if he is on it, he is going to make it rain on all of you all. He is rich be it the Modern AU or KNY universe, that is the tea.

♡ Obviously, he is the biggest patron of [Y/N]. He would buy so many tokens for her so that he can hog on that bullet vibrator between her legs. 

♡ Her desperate moans and whimpers, saying how close she is, her whines about how he should let her cum and her constant begging like “daddy, stop being a meanie” and demanding him to click the vibrators just make his dick rock hard.

♡ But nothing can top [Y/N] fucking herself with a dildo. It is his favorite because he loves to imagine that the dildo that her pussy lips are gripping on is his cock. 

♡ Definitely gotta stroke his cock as he watched her stream so he could imagine how it would feel like to have her wrapped around on his dick. 

♡ Let me tell you, Muzan is also the type of patron to pay more money to get a private session with his favorite cam girl. 

♡ As time passed, Muzan upgraded himself to be a regular customer for [Y/N]’s private sessions just because of that. Like I said before, he is rich. Money ain't a problem for him. 

♡ In this way, she will be only for him. Her attention is 100% on his demands and requests. Her whines, her moans, her legs shaking in pleasure? All because of him and for him. His possessive nature will be super satisfied with that.

♡ Look at [Y/N] doing all this stuff he specifically requested, just for him to see? This whole thing is better than the normal streaming thing. Every single cent he spent is worth it. 

♡ According to my research ( i went into the incognito mode for this ), the patrons can choose whether they want to on their webcam or not during the private sessions with the cam girls. 

♡ Muzan is not the one to do that but if he ever does that and [Y/N] gets to see his beautiful face, things might happen. 

♡ That means potential hookups, of course.


	18. Female! Kibutsuji Muzan x Female! Reader - As you wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just plain smut with our beloved female Muzan.

“ The lower moons are useless! ”

The queen of all demons, Kibutsuji Muzan, bellowed as she barged into the study room, making [Y/N] to immediately look up from the book she was reading. Sighing softly, the [H/C] haired woman closed her book and walked towards the sulky raven-haired demon sitting on her favorite chair. 

“ What happened, love?” 

[Y/N] said as she brushed away the raven locks covering the demon’s beautiful face, hoping to ease up the angry woman somehow. 

“ The usual. They cannot do anything right.”

Muzan replied as she leaned into [Y/N]’s touch, frown still visible on her thin lips. 

“ Aw, my poor baby.” 

[Y/N] cooed softly as she pulled the demon into a tight embrace, making the demon to lay her head against her chest. Slowly rubbing circles on the demon’s back in a comforting manner, the [H/C] haired woman asked,

“ Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” 

Wrapping her arms around [Y/N]'s waist, Muzan buried her face onto her chest. Looking up as she rest on [Y/N]'s soft bosoms, the demon made a simple demand, 

" Sit on my laps." 

Obliging to her request, [Y/N] immediately plopped onto Muzan's lap, wrapping her arms around her torso as support. Once she was comfortable, [Y/N] turned to face her demon lover, her [eye color] eyes bore into her crimson one. Staring intently at [Y/N], the raven-haired demon leaned in. When their faces are only inches apart, the female demon whispered, 

" Kiss me."

Without wasting a single second, [Y/N] quickly pressed her soft lips against her lover's redone. When she felt a gentle nibble on her [lip color] lips, asking for an entrance, [Y/N] tugged Muzan's lower lips and pulled away playfully. When she saw a glimpse of annoyance on the demon's face, she let go with a small smirk on her face.

" Playing games, are we?" 

Muzan asked as she leaned in again with an intention to land another kiss on [Y/N]. Instead, she was stopped by [Y/N] putting her index fingers on her red lips. [Y/N] then, replied teasingly, 

" I would never, my love. " earning herself a soft huff from Muzan.

Moving her hands from the demon's lips, [Y/N] slides her hands down from her lover’s face to her chest. Resting her palms on Muzan's breast, the [H/C] haired woman spoke once more, her lustful eyes, staring hungrily at the demon in front of her. 

" I am simply here to please you, my beloved."

[Y/N] then gave a firm squeeze on Muzan’s bosoms, making the demon let out a low moan as she leaned her head slightly backward. Taking advantage of the situation, [Y/N] slightly pulled down Muzan's black kimono and attacked the exposed flesh of the pale neck by pressing a bunch of not so gentle kisses and bites all over it. 

" [Y/N] "

Muzan called her lover's name as she ran her long slender fingers through the [H/C] locks, her eyes shut completely to enjoy every single pleasurable sensation. Without replying to the female demon, [Y/N] trailed down her kisses from Muzan’s neck to her sternum. 

Quickly sliding the dark kimono off the demon's shoulders, [Y/N] give herself full access to Muzan’s perky bust. Leaning in, she swiftly took in one of Muzan's pink nipples into her mouth. As she playfully flicked the raven-haired woman's nipple with her tongue, her fingertips gently massaged the other one, earning her a whiny moan escaped from the female demon's quivering lips.

" Nghhhh unhhh, darling." 

Once she got enough of fondling her lover's breast, [Y/N] pulled herself away from the demon’s chest. Taking in the sight of the flustered woman in front of her, the [H/C] haired woman smirked to herself as she silently praised herself for weakening the "oh so scary" demon lord with just a few sensual touches. 

Without saying anything, [Y/N] quickly stood up. Fluttering her eyes opened, Muzan questioned in confusion, her arms reaching out to the other woman.

" What are you doing standing there? Come back." 

Chuckling slightly, [Y/N] knee down in front of her. Shuffling slightly, she made her way closer to Muzan. She then grabbed the demon's soft thigh and said, 

" Spread your legs for me, love." 

With a smirk on her face, Muzan did exactly what she had been told to do so. Quickly moving closer, [Y/N] placed herself between Muzan's legs. Pulling up the piece of clothing up the demon's waist, [Y/N] exposed a pair of pale legs, but most importantly, the demon’s undergarment soaking wet with her arousal.

" Baby. You are so wet for me." 

[Y/N] chuckled as she slipped her finger up and down the soaking wet panties at a painfully slow pace, aiming for the raven-haired woman’s sensitive clit. Scoffing off, Muzan gave [Y/N] a stern warning, 

" Don't tease me, [L/N]. You will regret it." 

" Ok fine fine." 

[Y/N] replied with a slight laugh, amused at her beloved demon’s slight frustration. Bringing her hands to close, [Y/N] slide away from the panty off of Muzan. Staring at the pink flesh in front of her, the [H/C] haired girl mumbled, 

" You're so god damn beautiful." 

And that makes the raven-haired woman laugh. Bringing her slender finger up, Muzan spoke as she caressed the [H/C] haired woman's cheeks gently.

" Then, stop making me wait, [Y/N]." 

Brushing [Y/N]'s soft [lip color] lips with her thumb, the demon continued, a small pleading smile ghosting on her face.

" Touch me. I am aching for your touch." 

" As you wish, my love." 

[Y/N] replied as she leaned in to press a kiss on the demon's inner thighs, making Muzan to giggle slightly. Pushing Muzan’s abdomen slightly back, [Y/N] gestured her to get comfortable. When she was sure that her beloved was well seated, [Y/N] leaned in and pressed her lips against Muzan’s clit, causing the raven-haired demon to twitch slightly at the foreign contact on her sensitive part.

“ [Y/N]. Ahhhh. ” 

Muzan let out a soft moan when she felt a flick of [Y/N]’s tongue on her pink fold. Grabbing the [H/C] haired woman’s head, Muzan buckled her hips up, wanting more of her touches. 

“ Nghh uhhh. Yes. There!” 

The female demon groaned as she felt [Y/N]’s hand, snaking around her hips, pinning her down to stay still. When she gets total control of the female demon’s body, [Y/N] started to flick her tongue faster and faster, filling the study room with a bunch of sloppy slurping noises. 

“ Nghhhh ugghhh. Oh [Y/N]! I am going to cum.” 

Muzan cried as she tightened her grip on a fistful of [H/C] locks. And she did exactly just that. With a single more flick of [Y/N]’s tongue on her sensitive bud, Muzan let out a high pitched squeal. The knot in her stomach had finally come undone. The pleasure from her burning loin has become too much for her to bear that it caused the powerful demon-like herself to roll her eyes back as her legs start to shake uncontrollably with a bunch of incoherent moans escaping her trembling lips. 

Pulling herself away from the raven-haired woman, [Y/N] looked up as she wiped her lips, trying to catch some breath in the process. Admiring the face of the demon overwhelmed with the pleasure she just provided, [Y/N] mumbled under her breath. 

“ God, Muzan. You are so divine.” 

Standing up, the [H/C] haired woman caressed the demon’s cheeks, attempting to bring her demon lover back to reality. Feeling her lover’s touch, Muzan fluttered her eyes open. Letting out a melodic chuckle once she sees [Y/N], the raven-haired demon stretch her arms out and said, 

“ Hold me please?” 

Hearing Muzan’s request, [Y/N] smiled. Leaning in to embrace the female demon, she replied, 

“ As you wish, my dearest.”


	19. Bottom!Kibutsuji Muzan x Top! Female Demon! Reader - Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: omg can you do an x muzan were the reader is more powerful than muzan? sorry for badenglish

Muzan could not believe what was happening right now. Supposedly, he should be the strongest and the most powerful demon to grace this earth. He was supposed to be undefeatable . The invincible, the great demon lord Kibutsuji Muzan. And yet, here he was, pinned underneath a woman with his back pressed against the mattress, struggling to take control of the situation.

“ You never learn, do you?”

The [H/C] haired woman chuckled as she played with his raven locks, her other available hands successfully pinning both of his hands above his head. Leaning in, the woman drag her lips along his jawline and mumbled,

“ I am the one in charge of this relationship, dear.”

Normally, Muzan is a control freak. With his demonic power and megalomaniac tendency, it is only fair that he should be the one in charge of everything and everyone. He was also more than capable of taking control since he could be considered as the most powerful being on this earth after all. Well, that was until he met [Y/N].

[Y/N] [L/N] was unlike others. Yes. She was a demon but she was not that kind of species that was created by Muzan himself. Her origin story is unknown to Muzan but he knew for sure that he is no match for the female demon. Compared to her, he is a weaker being and he did not like that one bit.

From the very moment he laid his eyes on her, Muzan tried his very best to defeat the [H/C] haired demon. Through his several failed attempts, the male demon learned very quickly that violence was not the way to defeat his rival. He got tired of getting beaten up every time.

So instead, Muzan used his wit and charm his way into [Y/N]’s heart, hoping to find some soft spot to use it for his advantage. What he did not expect was him, the cruelest, ruthless and evil being to walk on this earth, to actually feel in love with the more powerful demon, specifically, his nemesis and rival.

It surprised Muzan because he had never been in love before. Well, maybe because his type of woman was someone more powerful than him. Him being single for the longest time might have to do with the fact that he has never seen a being more powerful than him. Well, that was until he met [Y/N] and boi, when he did, the demon lord fell head over heels.

Overall, the relationship between the two is perfect. Well, as perfect as the two demons in a romantic relationship can be. He loves her and she loves him. What is more to ask for? Right? Well, like any other relationship, there are flaws in theirs too. Well, they only have one and that is both [y/n] and Muzan fighting for dominance in bed.

[Y/N] being a more powerful demon, of course, wants to take control of everything that goes down behind their bedroom doors. Being both a megalomaniac and the egomaniac, Muzan too wants to be the one in charge. Therefore, they have to constantly fight to be the dominant one. Therefore, making these kinds of “fight” for control becomes normalcy between the two every time they want to be frisky with each other, just like it is happening right now.

Trailing bites and kisses along Muzan’s jaws lines, [Y/N] laughed as she felt the man’s hand attempt to wiggling out of her holding, only to tighten her grip around his wrists.

“ Come on, [Y/N]. Let me take care of you for once.”

The demon lord spat out as he rolled his eyes, his hands struggling to get out but alas, she was too strong for him.

“ Why? I want to take care of you~”

She teased as her lips traveled from his jaw to his neck, biting and nibbling on his exposed flesh with an intention to leave hickies and marks. While successfully constraining his hands with just one of her hands, the [H/C] haired woman moved her hands down his crotch, palming it ever so gently.

“ [Y/N] ”

Her name escaped the male demon’s lips as he leaned back to stretch his neck, desperate to feel more of her not so gentle kisses on him.

“ Oh, my, impatient are we?”

[Y/N] chuckled lightly as she sat up, finally removing her hands from his wrists. Trying to take advantage of his newly obtained ability to move around, Muzan quickly sat up and attempted to put his hands on her body, hoping to insert his dominance somehow.

However, his attempt was a pathetic one since he was quickly shot down by [Y/N] shoving his body back down to bed, causing him to let out a soft “Oomph” from his lips. Pressing the male demon’s shoulders down to the mattress, she warned him sweetly, a smirk ghosting on her lips.

“ Don’t even try sweetie.”

Placing her body on top of his lower region, she grinded herself against his bulge, earning herself a low moan from the male demon which was immediately followed by a frustrated reprimandation.

“ Quit teasing me, you wretch.”

Muzan hissed as his crimson orbs glare at the smirking woman on top of him. Laughing lightly as his angry complaint, [Y/N] asked, her eyebrows cocking playfully as her index finger wiggle teasingly.

“ Ah, ah, ah. Being rude is not going to get what you want, baby boy.”

Sliding her fingers down the raven-haired man’s toned chest, she continued,

“ You know how it goes, darling. If you want something, you should ask nicely.”

Hearing what [Y/N] got to say, Muzan rolled his eyes at her statement. Not wanting to beg, he pursed his lips tight with an “ I am not amused” expression painted across his face.

“ No? Alright then”

[Y/N] said nonchalantly as she moved down. Spreading his legs apart, the female demon finds herself a comfortable position. She then slowly slid her hands up and down the bulge forming underneath his pants. Looking up, her [eye color] eyes meet his crimson one, causing her to smile for some reason.

Without breaking the eye contact, she quickly unzipped his pants and tugged away his boxer at the same time, causing his fully erected cock to spring up immediately. [Y/N] then leaned forward and pressed a quick peck on it, making the demon’s cock to twitch ever so slightly. Satisfied with the reaction she got from him, the [H/C] haired demon stuck her tongue out and gilded it along Muzan’s shaft.

“ [Y/N].St-stop. Pl-please.”

The raven-haired demon whined as he inhaled sharply as a result of a newfound electrifying pleasure from his dick. Flicking the tip of his cock with her tongue, [Y/N] asked as she looked up from between his legs.

“ Hmmm.Please what? I cannot hear you.”

Bringing his hands close to her face, Muzan slowly caressed her cheeks as if he was doing it to get something in return. With a faintly visible smile on his face, the demon pleaded,

“ Please make me feel good, my dearest.”

And she obliged to his request. By the end of his sentence, [Y/N] quickly took his whole length into her mouth. Thanks to Muzan being a well-endowed man, [Y/N] gagged slightly. Even for a powerful demon like [Y/N], his cock was hard to get used to. Inhaling sharply through her nostril, [Y/N] regained her composure. Once she was ready to go, she started to bob her head up and down his cock, her tongue gliding along his length as she massaged his testicles roughly.

Rolling his eyes back from the pleasure, Muzan leaned his head back, sinking himself into the mattress beneath him. Grabbing the locks of [H/C] hair, he thrust himself into [Y/N]’s mouth, grunts and low moans spilling from his lips.

“ Fuck, [Y/N]! Faster! ”

Wanting to send her lover off the edge, the female demon completely closed her eyes as she put 100% of her attention into pleasing the man. Bouncing herself up and down at even quicker speed, she continued to suck the raven-haired man off, gliding her lips and tongue around his cock as she continued to grip his ball ever so roughly, thus filling the room with wet slurping noises and low groans. Without giving any sort of warning, Muzan forcefully grabbed the locks of [H/C] hair from the back of [Y/N]’s head, forcing the female demon to stay close to him as he cum into her mouth.

Letting out a final set of moans, Muzan untangled his hands away from her [H/C] locks as he tried to enjoy the pleasure heaven he just ascended onto.

Wiping the spilled cum escaping her lips, the [h/C] haired demon swallowed the load her lover just spilled into her mouth. Quickly climbing back up onto Muzan’s body, [Y/N] strategically placed herself on top of him, sitting up in a cowgirl position.

Gripping the raven-haired man’s jaw to force him into looking at her, she smiled, pleased with the result of her work of art. Staring at his crimson orbs, hazy with lust and pleasure, she spoke,

“ You cannot rest yet. honey”

Buckling her soaking wet pussy against his still erected cock, she chuckled lightly and said,

“ Because it is only the beginning of our game, darling.”


	20. Kibutsuji Muzan x Reader - Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : experiences gentle!muzan x virgin reader?

“ Darling, wait…” 

[Y/N] whimpered softly as she felt her beloved demon king, Kibutsuji Muzan all over her body, his large hands harshly fondling her soft breasts. Taking a quick breather, the [H/C] haired woman whined again trying her best to climb on top of their shared bed, her pathetic as she attempted to wiggle her way out the raven-haired man’s touch. 

“ Muzan, hold on for a seco- Ngh” 

The [H/C] haired woman broke into a soft moan as she felt the demon’s wet tongue on the flesh of her exposed neck, roughly biting and nibbling on it like he was some kind of starving animal. Trailing his “ not so gentle” kisses down from her neck to her collarbones, Muzan slid [Y/N]’s [Favourite Colour] clothing off her shoulders, finally exposing her chest to him. Bringing his hands, Muzan then gives a firm squeeze on [Y/N]’s bosoms, earning himself a high pitched yet delighted squeal from her. 

Smirking at the reaction from [Y/N], the demon pulled the [Favourite color] fabrics down even more and pressed a bunch of kisses around her breasts, his tongue occasionally flicking her nipples. 

“ Ahhhhhh. Muzan. No! Wait.” 

The girl yelled as she felt a pleasurable sensation from her busts. When the realization about what was going on hit her, she quickly jolted up and pushed Muzan away, her palm landing on his face. And that was enough to push the demon off the bed. Cursing under his breath, Muzan climbed back up onto their shared bed, this time his crimson orbs filled with annoyance instead of lust. 

“ What the fuck [Y/N]?” 

Seeing veins visible on his forehead with a rage-filled expression painted across his face, [Y/N] swallowed a thick ball of saliva forming in her throat, feeling nervous with the situation she just put herself into. Leaning back onto the headboard away from Muzan, she hugged her knees as she stared down meekly, avoiding the angered demon in front of her.

“ Well, you see…..”

The [H/C] haired woman mumbled just loud enough for Muzan to hear her, letting out a soft sigh as she trailed off her sentence. She looked up timidly, only to see her beloved demon, staring intently at her, his brows furrowed deeply from irritation.

“ What?” 

Muzan questioned, both him and the erection in his pants not feeling so patient with everything going on. Sighing once again, [Y/N] finally gathered enough courage and looked up, her [eye color] eyes meeting his glowing red eyes. And then she finally confessed. 

“ I am still a virgin.” 

“ And?” 

Muzan replied nonchalantly. His expression remained unchanged as if the information he just learned is not that important. The lack of reaction from the raven-haired demon somehow annoyed [Y/N], causing her to ramble, her voice filled with frustration this time.

“ What do you mean “and?”, I am a virgin!” 

Quickly looking away as she breaks away the eye contact with the crimson orbs, [Y/N] murmurs, her cheeks quickly heating up as she disclosed her feelings. 

“ And I am scared.” 

When she felt the mattress sink as a result of the demon moving closer to her. , [Y/N] looked up. Cupping her face with his large hands, Muzan finally responded, his touch too cold to that of a human. 

“ I don’t understand what is there for you to be afraid of.” 

Tilting her chin up so that she was looking at him directly, Muzan asked, a hint of pain and sadness visible in his previous rage-filled crimson orbs. 

“ Are you afraid that I will hurt you somehow?”

Huffing slightly, the demon asked again, his thumbs brushing against her soft lips, 

“ Do you not trust me, kitten?”

Quickly grabbing the raven-haired man’s hand, [Y/N] replied immediately, not wanting Muzan to get the wrong ideas. 

“No. No. Of course! I trust you! I know you would never hurt me.”

Chewing her lips anxiously, the girl revealed what she has been worried about the entire time, 

“ You have been with a lot of people before and I have no experience, I don't want to be the worst person you fuck.”

Hearing what [Y/N] just said, Muzan chuckled lightly, causing [Y/N] to slap his chest as she let out a soft huff. With a small pout ghosting on her lips, she asked,

“ Hey! What is so funny?” 

Quickly wrapping his arms around her frame, Muzan pulled [Y/N] into a tight embrace. Resting his chin on top of her head, he explained himself, her sweet [shampoo scent] hitting his nostril. 

“ Trust me little one. You will not be the worst one.” 

Pulling her away, Muzan stared down at the [H/C] haired woman who was already looking up at him, his usual oh so terrifying eyes filled with so much adoration and love in it. Grinning from ear to ear, he continued with a hint of teasing tone in his usual stoic voice.

“ Not when you are going to learn how to fuck from someone like me.” 

Hearing Muzan’s conceited statement implying that he is some kind of sex god, [Y/N] let out a fake annoyed scoff as she pinched the tip of his nose teasingly. 

“ God, you are so cocky.” 

“ I will take it as a compliment.” 

The raven-haired demon replied as he removed [Y/N]’s hand from his face. Taking them into his hand, he intertwined his fingers with hers. Muzan then leaned in close to [Y/N] until their faces were only an inch away and asked.

“ Should we start the lesson now then?” 

Giggling lightly as she felt her face heats up once more, [Y/N] replied enthusiastically, 

“ Yes please.”


	21. Alpha! Kibutsuji Muzan x Omega! Reader - A heat filled welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If muzan sees his omega in heat, trying to handle it herself, what would he do ? I am curious.

The [H/C] haired omega let out a soft whimper as she hugs a soft pillow, holding it close to her chest. Grinding a different pillow between her legs, she let out a soft moan, her frame covered in sweat. If you are an omega, you already know that heat cycles can be hard to handle. Sure, it can be the most pleasant thing if you are in a committed loving relationship with a mate, be it an alpha or a beta or even a fellow omega.

  
Well, it is not like [Y/N] is not romantically involved with anyone. In fact, she has been marked by the strongest and the most alpha of all the alphas to grace on this god’s green earth. Her mated alpha was none other than the great Kibutsuji Muzan, the lord of all man-eating demons to exist on this earth.  
If [Y/N] was so blessed with having the best of the best as her mate, then why should she be having any sort of problems with dealing with her heat? Well, it is because her alpha is a busy man who spends half of his time away from her, leaving the poor omega all by herself most of the time to deal with her heat, like what was happening right now.

  
Burying her face onto her mate’s dress shirt, the [H/C] haired girl inhaled deeply, a strong scent of her alpha hitting her nostrils.

  
“ I will leave this to you.”

  
[Y/N] remember Muzan saying the line as he rubbed the piece of expensive clothing against his scent gland, corrupting a simple piece of fabrics with his alpha scent.

  
“ So you can do what you have to do in case I am not there with you when you are in heat.”

  
And she is thankful that he did. Now that the alpha was away, this piece of soft fabrics was the only thing that was helping her cope with everything that was going on. Buckling her hip against the soft cushion between her legs, the [H/C] haired omega tried to chase for some sort of fiction as she let out the alpha’s name as it was some sort of matra.

  
“ Nghhh Muzan, My lord, Muzan, ahhhh “

  
[Y/N] moaned the demon’s name out loud as she ground herself harder against the pillow. Burying her nose deep into the alpha’s dress shirt, she reminisced about the last steamy encounter she had with him. A mental image of her alpha, wrapping his large hands around her pretty little throat as he thrust himself into her body over and over again flooded into her clouded mind, only to make her already wet cunt wetter thus, soaking her nest in the process.

  
“ Darling!, please…. Please. I want you so bad.”

  
The omega gasped and whined as she blocked the reality out, only focusing on the burning fire from the pit of her stomach. In fact, zoning out of reality was not that big of a deal when all of her senses were foggy with the desperate need to please the burning desire between her legs.[Y/N] was completely out of touch with reality. Well, that was until she felt a familiar pair of hands on her flushed face.

  
Looking up, she saw Muzan standing by the side of her nest, his lustful crimson orbs staring intently at her trembling form.

  
“ My lord? When did you? ”

  
[Y/N] mumbled in disbelief as she meekly looked up at the alpha, still confused as to whether he was real or it was her delusional mind messing with her.

  
“ A while ago.”

  
The demon replied as he ran his slender fingers across her body, sending chills down her spine. He is real. Muzan is real. He is in front of her, in flesh.  
Opening her arms, [Y/N] whined as she pulled the best puppy eyes she could do,

  
“ Darling, I want you. I need you so bad. It hurts.”

  
Upon hearing her desperate pleas, Muzan smiled. The sight of his beloved mate, so desperate for his touch is just too beautiful. Without saying anything, the demon then climbs onto her nest as he quickly undid his pants. When he exposed himself, [Y/N] lustfully stared at the massive cock in front of her, salivating as she thought of how good it would feel to have that thing inside her.

“ My my, you have been needing me, haven’t you, little one?”

  
Muzan chuckled as he grabbed the omega by her waist, swiftly spreading her legs with his other hands at the same time. Slowly rubbing his cock against her wet folds, he spoke with a teasing tone,

  
“ Look at you, soaking wet for me like a desperate whore.”

  
Quickly nodding her head, [Y/N] replied as her nails dug into the flesh of his arms out of desperation.

  
“ Uh-huh. That is why I need you. I need you to fuck me hard. Breed me, please. I - I want your pups. Please. Alpha please.”

  
Without acknowledging her desperate pleas, Muzan slammed himself into [Y/N], earning a high pitch squeal from her as a result.

“ You like that, don't you? You love having my cock inside your tiny hole.”

  
Muzan growled as he pulled himself out until only the tip of him was inside of [Y/N], and then thrust himself once again with much more force. Grabbing a fistful of [H/C] locks, the demon forced her [eye color] orbs to meet his lecherous gaze and snarled, his thrusts aiming for her g spot over and over again.

  
“ Answer me, you slutty omega! .”

  
“ Yes! Yes! I love it! Oh my god. Harder! ”

  
[Y/N] choke out a reply through moans and groans as she leaned back into his palm holding a fistful of her hair. Pushing her in front as she leaned in, Muzan crashed his lips against [Y/N]’s soft [lip color] one, muffling her whines in the process.

  
The alpha then continued to thrust himself into [Y/N], hitting her sweet spot every time with so much force that as if he is trying to drill a hole with his cock in her heated cunt. Every single thrust of his was sending an intense wave of pleasure causing her to make animalistic noises as drools escaped her lips.

  
In a few minutes, [Y/N] was very close to her end. Too much pleasure, too much sweat, and everything feels hot around her. It seemed that Muzan was also close to his end because of how vocal he has become with his grunts and growls as he continued to pound into the omega over and over again.

  
“ What did you say just now? You want me to breed you? Knot your tight little pussy? Is that what you want?”

  
“ Yes, please. Knock me up. Make me yours completely.”

  
{Y/N] cried as she felt herself approaching orgasm. Closing her eyes shut, the [H/C] haired girl focused on the electrifying pleasure between her legs. She then started to let out incoherent moans between her panting and gasping for air as she tried not to choke on her own drool from the overwhelming amount of pleasure that each and every single thrust of the alpha.

  
Muzan then grabbed the omega’s frame and slammed himself into her for one last time just before his knot started to swell and spill his seeds. And that was enough to send the [H/C] haired omega to the point of no return. An intense wave of pleasure hit her core, causing [Y/N] to roll her eyes backward in pleasure as she let out a squeal, her core muscle clenched on the alpha’s cock milking it for one last time.

  
For a few moments, the two of them stayed still with Muzan holding her trembling body as he kissed her collarbones and chest. It was going to take a while until his knot started to deflate. With his cock still buried deep into the omega, Muzan laid [Y/N] on her back as he still held her close to him.

  
“ Welcome back, I miss you so much.”

  
[Y/N] mumbled ever so softly as she nuzzled her head against the alpha’s chest, out of breath from the previous activity they indulged in. The demon then pulled her closer, pleased at how his mate still remembered to bid him a proper greeting even in her hazy state of mind. Tightening his embrace, Muzan replied as he pressed a soft kiss on top of her head.

  
“ Hmmm. I miss you too.”


	22. Alpha! Kibutsuji Muzan x Omega! Reader - Small Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Hi ! Hi ! Can i request Yan! Alpha! Muzan reacts to his Omega darling refuses to make him help or touch her when she’s in heat (SNSFW) . Btw I really love your blong !!🥺💕💗💖💕💋❤️💝💘💓💖

The demon let out an exasperated sigh as he sat on his side of the bed, his glowing crimson orbs glued to the lecherous scene in front of him. Just a few inches away from him was his sweet little omega, slowly humping on the pillow between her legs as she let out a bunch of whiny breathless moans. The sight alone was enough to make the strongest alpha of all demons, Kibutsuji Muzan, to salivate and feel aroused. Inching himself slowly, Muzan rested his hands on [Y/N]’s trembling shoulders intending to pull her closer to him. Unfortunately, he was greeted with a spiteful hiss from the omega, making the alpha to flinch. 

“ Don’t touch me! Go away! I am fine! “ 

[Y/N] scoffed as she backed away from the alpha’s touch, her [eye color] orbs glaring dagger at him. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Muzan growled, a hint of irritation present in his tone of voice. 

“ You reek of heat and it is annoying.”

“ Then, get out of the room! Go somewhere else!” 

[Y/N] rebutted as she continued to hump on the pillow, her leaking cunt soaking the fabrics of the cushion. A jolt of electrifying pleasure was sent through her body as her heated lower region came into contact with the edge of padding between her legs, causing the omega to let out a soft gasp.

“ I don’t know why you are so against me helping you out. “ 

Muzan snarled as he clicked his tongue, his fingers pinching the bridge of the nose out of annoyance, Desperate for any kind of release, [Y/N] ignored the statement made by the alpha and continued to buckle her hips against the pillow as she closed her eyes shut. She was completely out of touch with reality since all of her focuses were on getting the release she craved so much. 

Well, that was her state of mind until Muzan snatched the pillow between her legs, forcing her to snap out of her pleasure-filled daze. Before she could open her mouth to complain, the [H/C] haired omega was cut off by the raven-haired man forcefully pressing his lips against her soft ones, successfully pushing her against the mattress, pinning her beneath him at the same time. Pulling away, Muzan hissed as he stared into her [eye color] orbs, his eyes glowing with lust. 

“ You think I would be fine knowing that my little omega is going through her heat all by herself?” 

Bending his legs, the alpha pressed his knee against [Y/N]’s clothed slit, earning himself a whiny whimper from the [H/C] haired omega. Through her breathless moans, [Y/N] whined out the worry on her mind, tears dwelling on the corner of her eyes.

“ Ple-please. Don’t, Do-don’t knot me. I-I am not ready for babies.” 

“ Who said I am going to knot you in the first place? Stop getting too ahead of yourself, little one.“

Bringing his hands to wipe away the tears dwelling on the corner of her eyes, Muzan replied, his knee pressing harder against [Y/N]’s fold. Leaning down, Muzan trailed down a bunch of not so gentle kisses down the soft flesh of [H/C] haired girl’s neck, biting and nibbling to leave marks on the path down to her collarbone. Pulling himself away from the girl, Muzan chuckled as he admired the whimpering flustered omega underneath him, his hands cupping her cheeks ever so gently.

“ Look at you, acting all whiny from the smallest touch. I don’t have to knot you to get you all riled up, do I, darling? ”

His cold hands then moved down, sliding them under the omega’s blouse and proceeded to massage her soft breast as he continued with his taunting, giving her aroused nipples some occasional tweaks and pinches at the same time. Enjoying the pleasurable sensation from her bosoms, [Y/N] let out a needy whimper as she rolled her eyes backward in satisfaction.

“ Ah, mo-moreeee.Pl-pleaseeeeee ” 

“ Oh, you love this, don’t you? You want more of this? Huh? What a lusty little bitch. ” 

Muzan taunted as he tightened his grips on her breasts, causing [Y/N] to yelp in slight pain. Dragging one of his hands from her chest to in between her legs, the alpha pulled [Y/N]’s dress up and placed his hands on her drenched panties. Pressing his thumb of her throbbing clit underneath the wet fabric, the raven-haired demon asked, 

“ Or you want me to touch you….down…here instead?” 

Hooking his fingers around her undergarments, the demon quickly slid the panties off of [Y/N], granting himself with ample access to her heated core. Spreading her legs apart, the alpha slid his fingers up and down her slit, his fingers coated with her slimy slick. 

“ You are soaking wet for me. Such a good girl.” 

The alpha commented as his slender finger rubbed [Y/N]’s swollen clit at an agonizingly slow speed. Even though each and every stroke of his fingers was sending a strong wave of pleasure down to her very core, it was not enough. [Y/N] wanted more. The omega needed more. So, she let a cranky demand through her quivering lips. 

“ Mu-Muzan.Quit teasing. Ahhhh!” 

Before she could finish her sentence, [Y/N] gasped as she felt two fingers shoved inside of her out of a sudden, causing her eyes to shoot opened in surprise. Looking at the alpha hovering above her, [Y/N] dug her nails into the flesh of his arms and pleaded, 

“ Ahhh-no. no. No-not too hard-ahhhh. Ple-please.” 

Smirking at the effect he has on his beloved omega, Muzan pulled his two fingers out of [Y/N], only to be thrust them back in with even harder force, He then spread his fingers to mimic a scissor’s motion, his thumbs vigorously rubbing her abused swollen buds at the same time. 

“ Hmmm? What did you say? You want me to go harder?” 

“ No!! Muzan! Please! Slow down! Omg! I am going to cu-aahhh “ 

{Y/N] cried as she felt herself approaching orgasm. Closing her eyes shut, the [H/C] haired girl focused on the electrifying pleasure between her legs. She then started to let out incoherent moans between her panting and gasping for air as she tried not to choke on her own drool from the overwhelming amount of pleasure that each and every single thrust of the alpha’s fingers. 

“ Then cum! Cum for me. Cum for your alpha!” 

The demon lord ordered as he speeded up the motion of his fingers. He was going at a speed so fast that it was as if he was trying to drill a hole through [Y/N] via her cunt. Leaning in as he continued to finger the omega rough and hard, he chanted into her ears,

“ My little slut. You are my little slut. My horny little slut! ” 

“ Yes! Yes! I am your slut! Yours and yours only! Ahhhhh! ”

Pulling his fingers out until only the tip of his fingers is inside her, Muzan slammed his fingers into her for one last time. And it was enough to send the [H/C] haired omega to the point of no return. An intense wave of pleasure hit her core, causing [Y/N] to roll her eyes backward in pleasure as she let out a squeal, her inner muscle clenched on the alpha’s fingers, only to spill her fluid all over his two digits. 

For a few moments, Muzan kept his fingers in as he landed kisses all over [Y/N]’s body. Once he was sure that [Y/N] had cummed, the demon pulled his fingers out of her, making a soft pop sound. Readjusting [Y/N]’s limp body to the comfortable position, he pulled the cover of their shared bed and tucked the absent-minded omega in, making sure she was at ease. He took a few seconds to admire the [H/C] haired girl who happened to have already fallen asleep. Judging from her soft expression, [Y/N] seems to be at peace. It will probably take a while until she gets all worked up from her heat again.

“ How cute.” 

Muzan chuckled as he leaned in, pressing a tender kiss on the forehead of the sleeping omega. The raven-haired demon then got up and made his way to the bathroom, making sure he did not make any noises. He did not want to wake his beloved omega up after all. Turning the basin tap, he let the water to fall all over his sticky fingers coated with omega’s slick. As he washed his hands, his eyes landed on the erection in his pants, aching to be touched. Sighing softly, the alpha close tap. Unzipping his pant, he mumbled to himself as he gave his cock a quick stroke,

“ I guess I will have to settle this myself.”


	23. Incubus! Kibutsuji Muzan x Reader - licentious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incubus  
> /ˈɪŋkjʊbəs/ 
> 
> noun 
> 
> A male demon believed to have sexual intercourse with sleeping women.
> 
> Trigger warning : NSFW, Oral Sex ( Female receiving ), Spectrophilia

The clock on the wall indicated that it was 11 P.M. [Y/N] had already nicely tucked herself into her bed. Even though her body is ready to rest, her mind was wide awake. Feeling restless, she eyed at the book placed on the nightstand beside her bed. Sighing softly, she reached her hand out to the leather cover of the book, contemplating as she did so. 

Ever since she moved across the country, [Y/N] had been pretty lonely. For the first few weeks, she was actually quite busy since she was settling down in the new apartment. Then, she started her new job. Things had been so hectic that the poor girl did not have time or the opportunity to hang out with her friends or meet new people or socialize in general. Then, the outbreak pandemic happened. Being a responsible decent human being, [Y/N] isolated herself as much as possible. So much so that it had been a year since she had any sort of decent human interaction. And she was slowly losing her marbles. So much so that she bought a spellbook on how to summon the supernatural being just so she could feel less lonely.

Inhaling sharply, she opened the book and quickly scanned through the content page. 

“ How to summon Satan. How to summon Lucifer. How to summon Mammon and hmmm…” 

She paused as the next sentence caught her attention. 

“ How to summon an incubus…... Page 47 ”

[Y/N] mumbled under her breath as her eyes stared at the inscription on the yellowish page of the book in her hands. Incubus? The demon that is believed to have sex with humans as they sleep? She was intrigued. Quickly flipping to page number 47, she read the description of the spell written. 

“ Interesting.” 

She spoke to herself as she scanned through the contents. Based on what she just read, the whole inviting a literal seduction demon sounded pretty harmless to her. Or tempting even, considering how lonely she had been and how desperate she was to be touched by another person, or by another being even. Averting her eyes from the book, she blankly stared at her bedroom door as she started to contemplate. Well, there was like a 90% chance that the whole thing is fake. Do demons really exist? Is hell even real? What if this spellbook is just an elaborate scam to earn some easy cash by some bogus witch. Even then, she would have some excitement from doing so. This would definitely make her uneventful night slightly better. There was nothing for her to lose. Giggling at her silliness, [Y/N] read out the words printed on the page as she tried her best not to break into laughter in the process.

“ Oh Lilith, send your slave under me so I can relax the sexual tension, please. ”

Once the words rolled her tongue, [Y/N] closed her eyes and waited for a few minutes with a small smile on her lips. Who knows? Someone or something might visit her at this very moment. However, to her disappointment, she was greeted with absolute silence. Slowly peeling her eyelids, [Y/N] looked around her bedroom. Nothing. Everything was the same as before. She was still alone in the room, nicely tucked in under the cover and all her belongings are in the same place as before. 

“ What did I expect? Of course. Nothing will happen. ” 

She laughed to herself as she closed and placed the spellbook on the nightstand beside the bed. Burying herself under the cover as she switched off the light, [Y/N] tried to fall asleep, hoping that she would have some kind of dream to make her feel less lonely. 

Just when she was about to drift into a deep slumber, [Y/N] winced slightly as she felt something heavy on top of her. Initially, she thought the heaviness was from her weighted blanket, thus, thinking nothing of the added weight on her frame. Feeling uncomfortable, still in her half-asleep, the girl reached her hand to remove the blanket off her body, only to touch something other than her blanket, well, more like someone to be exact. 

Shocked, [Y/N] shot her eyes open to see what was going on. In her dark little room, she was greeted with a sight of a figure laying on her body, its chest pressed against hers as their legs intertwined with one another. [Y/N] froze in fear as she quietly observed the figure, her [eyes color] orbs never leaving its glowing crimson orbs in front.

“ Hello there.” 

The thing greeted as it placed its hands on [Y/N]’s chest, sitting up in the process. The figure then hovered over her body causing the small amount of moonlight to shine on its face. Under the dim light of the moon, [Y/N] could make out the unknown figure’s features. It took the form of a man, well, a handsome man to be exact. His long silky white hair perfectly framing his flawless features make him look like he was some kind of an ethereal being. well, that would be the case if there were no red marks and gaping mouths with sharp fangs protruding from it all over his body. Realizing his disfigured form, [Y/N] screamed. However, she was quickly stopped by the man covering her mouth. 

“ Stop screaming. You summoned me here.” 

He said as he removed his hand from her mouth, exposing the glimpse of sharp fangs in his mouth as he spoke. Bringing his hand back to [Y/N]’s face, he caressed her cheeks, his claws to scratch her delicate flesh. Trembling slightly at his inhumanely cold hand, [Y/N] whimpered at the icy touch, making the white-haired man chuckle. 

“ This is your first time doing this, isn't it? ”

Leaning in, he smiled as he stared at her quivering lips, enjoying how terrified the girl underneath him was. Dragging his claws down to her chest, he snickered as he drew circles on her sternum.

“ Lucky for you, I am a nice incubus.” 

“ In-incubus? Are-are in-incubus real? How? ”

[Y/N] stuttered as she swallowed a thick lump of saliva forming due to being nervous and scared. Hearing her question, the incubus rolled his eyes. He scoffed as he reached his hands out to touch her neck.

“ Well, I seem pretty real, am I not? ”

Running his fingers on the sensitive flesh of her exposed neck, the demon leaned in and whispered into her ear, thus, sending a chill down her spine as his hot breath tickled her ear shells. 

“ I can show how real I could be, little mortal.” 

Stretching her neck slightly, the incubus pressed his lips against her flesh, leaving bites and marks all over it as his sharp fangs came into contact with her skin. He then trailing his “kisses” down from the nape of her neck to her chest as his hands quickly opened up her buttons, exposing her bare chest to him. Without saying a single word, the demon took one of the girl’s breasts into his mouth as his hands fondled her other breast. 

“ ah-ugh ngh. It’s-nghh it’s hngggg.”

[Y/N] moaned as she leaned back, sinking her head into the pillow beneath her. Removing himself from her breast, the incubus chuckled with a string of saliva connecting his tongue to her nipple. 

“ It feels good, isn’t it? ”

“ Now, let’s see how it is going down here? ”

The demon muttered as he trailed his hands down to her private area. Dipping his slender fingers into her throbbing cunt, he mocked, 

“ Oh my, are you this wet already? Such a dirty girl.”

Feeling a sudden jolt of pleasure crept onto her spine, [Y/N] whimpered as she arched her back, desperate for more of the incubus’ touch. 

“ Hngh-ah-pl-please.”

“ Oh, you want me to touch you down here, of course, sweetheart. Anything you want.” 

The white-haired demon sneered as he ran his thumb on her swollen clit, his other fingers lightly teasing her twitching hole. Sitting up, he grabbed her legs and pry them apart. The incubus then moved down and strategically placed himself between [Y/N]’s legs so that he was directly in front of her soaking wet cunt. Lifting her legs, the demon placed his lips against the flesh of her inner thigh, only to bite on them ever so slightly until a small amount of blood was drawn from the fleshly created wound. 

“ Ugh-n-no. Don’t, don’t bite me. It hurts.”

[Y/N] hissed as she felt a sharp sting on her flesh, resulting in her pathetic attempt to retract her legs from the incubus’ holding as a form of involuntary reflex. However, she was quickly stopped by the demon’s iron grip on her upper legs, forcing her to stay still. She was no match for the demon. She was just a mortal girl after all.

“ Relax, I just want to have a taste of a pretty girl like you.” 

He growled as he licked the red liquid off her legs, causing the girl to shudder slightly at the sudden presence of the demon’s wet tongue against her delicate flesh. Moving away from the bleeding bite mark, he spread her slit with his fingers and whispered. 

“ Now, let’s get to the good stuff, shall we? ”

Without wasting any more minutes, the incubus stuck his tongue out and pressed it against her folds, making [Y/N] to gasp audibly from the sudden wave of pleasure. Gripping the sheet of the bed, she whined as she felt the work of the demon’s tongue on her pulsating clit, her legs twitching slightly as a result. 

“ Nghhh-ahhh Oh! Oh yes! Th-there-ahhhh~”

[Y/N] moaned as she let go of the bedsheet and held onto the pale flesh of the incubus’ arm, making sure that she did not touch the sharp fang of the monstrous mouth on his biceps. Entangling her other available hand with the locks of white hair, the girl buckled her hips up, desperate for more of the pleasurable tingles that the incubus in between her legs was providing. 

“ Oh, you want more? I thought I am the lusty being here.” 

The incubus muffled a tease as he snaked his arms around her waist and dug his sharp nails into her soft hips, pinning the girl down so that she stayed still. He then continued to flick his tongue on [Y/N]'s aroused clit and assault her pussy over and over again, filling the humble little bedroom with wet sloppy slurping noises. 

“ Ah-oh god. Ha-harder! I-I am going to-to cum. ”

The girl squealed as she tightened her grips on a fistful of white locks and onto the demon’s arm. Too much pleasure, too much sweat. The human-demon duo was surrounded with nothing but a strong stench of lust from the activity they were currently participating in. 

Hearing her squeal about how she was so close to orgasm, the male fiend sped up his work of art as he continued to devour the human girl’s abused cunt wholly and completely.

With a single more brush of the incubus’ tongue against her pink bud, [Y/N] was pushed to the point of no return. Gritting her teeth tightly, she put all of her attention on the astonishing wave of pleasure between her legs. The burning sensation from her core had become too much for her to bear. When the final wave of pleasure hit her core, [Y/N] let a high pitched squeal escape her quivering lips, too consumed by the mind-numbing pleasure from her heated cunt. So much so that it caused her to roll her eyes back to oblivion as her sweet little cunt splashing juices all over the demon’s tongue. 

Listening to the girl’s pants as she tried her best to come down from the overwhelming pleasure she just experienced, the demon pulled himself away from her spilling pussy. Sitting up, he wiped his mouth as he stared down at the girl underneath him. He then reached his hand out to touch [Y/N]’s face covered with a thin layer of perspiration. Running his thumbs across her parted lips, he grinned as he admired the lewd sight underneath him. From what he could tell, [Y/N] was slowly losing her consciousness. She must be sleepy. After all, it was already 2 AM in the morning. Delicately caressing her cheeks as he watched her slowly close her eyes, he muttered. 

“ Now, go to sleep. You will forget about this in the morning. ”


	24. Virgin! Kibutsuji Muzan x Experienced! Reader - Only you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: NSFW, Oral Sex

“ Darling, Are you nervous? ”  
[Y/N] chuckled as she pulled herself away from the demon lord, putting a quick pause to the passionate kiss between the two of them. Backing away slightly to lean back on the backrest of the chair he was sitting in, Kibutsuji Muzan, the ruthless and powerful ruler of the demons walking on this earth, shot a questioning glance at his beloved girlfriend and asked, his eyes narrowing slightly as he did so. 

“ What makes you say that? ”  
[Y/N] giggled lightly as she stared into his glowing crimson orbs, her eyes filled with a glistening hint of mischief. Traveling her hands up and down his chest, she whispered playfully as she buckled her hips slowly against his bulge, causing the demon’s breath to hitch slightly from her sudden movement. 

“ Well, you are so tense for some reason.”   
Leaning in to press a playful kiss on the pale flesh of his exposed neck, she whispered, her hot breath tickling his skin. 

“ It is like you have never been intimate with a woman before. ”  
Instead of hearing Muzan deny her claims by telling her how wrong she was, [Y/N] was greeted with an awkward silence. Confused, she quickly sat up and questioned, wanting to make sure whether her previous statement was correct or not. 

“ Wait, Muzan. are you a virgin?”   
Muzan looked away, clearly showing that he did not want to respond to her query. Knowing how stubborn [Y/N] can be, he let out a soft defeated sigh, leaned his head back, and explained, 

“ Look, I have more important things to do, alright?”   
The demon continued as he pinched the bridge of his nose out of annoyance. 

“ It is just that I never had the time or the urge to do it.”   
Shaking his head, the demon lord shot a quick glance at the girl sitting on his lap and muttered under his breath.

“ Are you disappointed or something? ”   
Quickly grabbing the demon’s much larger hands into hers as she shook her head vigorously, [Y/N] gave them a gentle squeeze. 

“ No, no. Of course not, my love.”   
She teased as she brought her other available hand to the demon’s face.

“ If anything else, I am honored to be the first one to be in this kind of situation with the great demon lord. ”  
Caressing gently as her [eye color] orbs bore into his red ones, she laughed, 

“ And hopefully, I would be the one and only one.”  
Muzan rolled his eyes at her statement causing [Y/N] to let out a fit of giggles. Pulling the girl by her waist, he declared, 

“ Trust me, darling. You are the only one I want to be this intimate with. The rest of your kinds are, well, kind of unbearable. Disgusting to be exact. ”   
“ Geez. Thanks. I guess. I am honored. ”  
[Y/N] scoffed as she leaned in to rest her forehead against Muzan’s. Playfully brushing the tip of his nose against her, Muzan snickered as he let his hands roam freely all over her curves. 

“ Now, where were we? ”   
Resting her hands against his firm chest, [Y/N] smiled. 

“ Actually, let me do something for you. ”  
Before the demon lord could question what she meant by that, [Y/N] hopped off from his laps. Quickly getting on her knees, she took a seat between his legs. Without wasting any second, she quickly placed her hand up and down on his clothed erection, a mischievous grin plastered on her face. Looking up to observe any sort of expression on the demon’s inhumanely face, she quickly undid his belt. Without breaking the eye contact, [Y/N] then tossed the leather girdle on the side and swiftly pulled down the zipper on his pants. Slightly tugging away the boxer underneath, [Y/N] gave the demon’s throbbing cock a painfully slow rub. 

“ It feels good, isn’t it? ”   
She smirked as her hands continued to move along his shaft, causing an impatient hiss to escape Muzan’s lips. 

Leaning in, [Y/N] planted a quick peck on the tip of the throbbing cock, causing the demon to shudder slightly at the sudden touch. She then stuck her tongues out and dragged it along its length until she reached the end of it, only to give the pulsating tip a quick flick. Slightly pulling her lips away from his erected member, she smiled, 

“ Now, I will make you feel even better. ”  
As promised, [Y/N] quickly parted her lips and put the demon’s whole length inside her mouth. Regardless of whether Muzan was an inexperienced man, there was no denying that he was indeed a well-endowed man. Despite being a weak human turned demon, his manhood is above average, both in length and in girth, thus making himself quite a challenge for [Y/N] to conquer. 

Breathing in through her nostril, [Y/N] quickly bobbed her head up and down as her tongue moved along the length of the demon’s cock. Throwing his head against the headrest of the chair, the demon lord grabbed a fistful of [H/C] locks in his hands, forcing her to stay close to him.

“ D-damn. [Y/N]. Fuck! Fa-faster. ”  
The demon king demanded through his pants and low grunts, desperate for the electrifying wave of pleasure that [Y/N] was providing. Just when he was about to reach his release, the girl quickly removed his dick from her mouth. Looking up, [Y/N] grinned as a trail of saliva connecting her lips to the tip of his cock which was leaking with pre-cum. 

“ W-wait. Wh-why did you stop? ”  
He huffed as he tried to catch some breath, his voice filled with a hint of annoyance due to the sudden absence of pleasure he enjoyed previously. Instead of answering Muzan’s question, she stood up and slid down the [Favorite color] undergarment underneath her skirt. Tossing the thin piece of fabrics aside, she hopped on to Muzan’s lap once again. 

“ Darling, You see.”   
[Y/N] whispered into his ears as she adjusted her wet folds to his hardened member. Slowly bucking her hips against his hard cock, she teased, 

“ If you think that I am going to let you finish with just my mouth, you are incorrect. ”  
Reaching her hands down, [Y/N] guided the demon’s pulsating cock to her soaking wet entrance. Once comfortable, she inserted him inside her, causing a deep growl to escape Muzan’ s lips. 

“ Fuck, you are so tight. [Y/N].”   
Muzan gasped as his hands gripped the soft flesh of the girl’s bottom. Leaning in, she crashed her soft lips against his rougher ones as her fingers ran through the tangles of his raven locks while she rode his cock at a painfully slow speed. However, Just when [Y/N] was getting used to the rhythms, out of a sudden, Muzan grabbed her waist and pinned the girl underneath him. Pushing the girl’s body against the chair as he lifted up her behind, the demon snickered.

“ I must say. I really appreciate all the work you are doing, kitten.”   
He then stepped forward and placed his cock on her twitching hole, sliding it up and down to coat it with her juice. Listening to a soft whimper escaping her lips, Muzan chuckled. 

“ I may be inexperienced but I am still the one in charge here, [Y/N].”   
Without wasting any single seconds, the demon slammed himself into [Y/N] and he was immediately greeted with a high-pitched moan. Grabbing a fistful of [H/C] hair, he pulled her back and whispered into her ears as he pounded himself into her clenching hole. 

“ Oh, you like it rough? Such a naughty girl. ”   
The demon teased as he pulled his cock out of her pussy until only the tip of him was inside. Digging his nails into the flesh of her waist, Muzan continued to slam himself into [Y/N] with so much force.

“ A-ah-h. Mu-muzan! Harder! I-I am go-going to cum.”  
Thrusting into her clamping cunt, the demon lord continued to fuck his beloved lover girl hard and rough as if he was trying to drill a hole throughout her body. 

“ Oh, are you going to cum just like that? I thought you are the experienced one here.”   
Muzan mocked as he panted, his usual raspy voice quivering slightly at the end of each syllable that rolled off his tongue. The demon then continued to thrust himself into [Y/N]’s tightening pussy, each and every single movement of his pelvic sending an electrifying and intense wave of pleasure down her spine, causing [Y/N]’s legs to shake as a series of lewd moans escaped her lips. Too much pleasure, too much sweat. The room was filled with the strong musk of sex and the sound of skin slapping over and over again. Everything felt so hot around her and [Y/N] could no longer take it. 

Closing her eyes shut, the girl focused on the intense wave of pleasure between her legs. Letting out a bunch of incoherent moans between her squeals and gasping for air, [Y/N] tried her best not to choke on her drool from the overwhelming amount of pleasure. Digging his nails into the soft flesh of [Y/N]’s ass till crescents of blood formed on it, Muzan slammed himself into her for one last time just before he spilled his hot seeds into her twitching hole, thus, sending the girl to the point of no return. An intense wave of pleasure hit her core, causing [Y/N] to roll her eyes backward in pleasure as she let out a squeal, her core muscle clenched on Muzan’s cock, milking it for one last time.

Finally coming down from the high of orgasm, Muzan pulled [Y/N] into his arms and took a seat of the chair as he coddled her trembling frame. Resting her head against his heaving chest, [Y/N] questioned through her shaky breath, 

“ Are you sure you have never done this before? You are too good for a first-timer. ”  
The demon chuckled at her comments. Running his slender fingers through her now messy [H/C] locks, he replied as he combed through her hair, 

“ What can I say, I am good at everything I do. ”  
Hearing his cocky response, [Y/N] playfully slapped the demon’s chest. 

“ I hate to say this but, God, you are amazing.”   
She admitted as she nuzzled her head against the crook of his neck. Looking up from where she was, [Y/N] asked her beloved demon, 

“Do you regret not having sex for all those years before we met? ”   
The demon lord shook his head as a response to [Y/N]’s question. Bringing his hands to caress her delicate cheeks, he smiled, his crimson orbs filled with pure adoration. Tugging away a piece of her hair covering her face, he muttered lovingly,

“ Because you are the only one I want to do this with.”


	25. Alpha! Kibutsuji Muzan x Omega! Reader - Chattel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chattel 
> 
> /ˈtʃat(ə)l/
> 
> noun
> 
> (in general use) a personal possession.
> 
> Trigger warning: Omegaverse, NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ｡･:*:･ﾟ★ Synopsis : [Y/N], the omega demon in heat, disobeyed the direct order from her soon to be alpha, Kibutsuji Muzan and got herself into trouble. Luckily for her, before she could be seriously injured, the demon lord came in to save her. However, he was not going to let her rebellious action slide easily. This fic was written based on the requests!

" This is exactly why you aren't allowed to go out alone! Especially when you are in heat! "

The raven-haired alpha yelled in frustration as he dropped [Y/N], the omega of the pair, on the soft mattress of the bed. It had been a while since [Y/N] went into her usual heat cycles. Ever since then, her alpha, Kibutsuji Muzan, the lord of all demons, the most alpha of all the alphas, had instructed her to stay isolated and away from everyone, especially away from all the other alpha. For some reason, the omega decided to directly disobey his direct order and caught herself in a dangerous situation. When she was about to be mauled by the lower alphas, the dark-haired alpha was there to rescue her and brought her back to her safe place. Even though Muzan was relieved that his omega was fine, he was not happy with her for not listening to his strict instruction, thus leading to the current dispute they were in now.

Glaring down at the omega on the bed, the demon growled in annoyance.

" I told you to stay in this house and yet you obviously went against my order."

With his eyebrows furrowed deep, he questioned as he tapped his foot out of exasperation, a frown, and veins visible on his inhumanely pale face.

" What do you have to say for yourself? "

Instead of bursting into tears or blurting out a sincere apology, the omega kept quiet as her eyes glued to the floor, clearly avoiding to meet the demon lord's rage-filled eyes. And that pissed Muzan off even more. [Y/N] went against his instruction and now she was not even responding to him. She was technically ignoring him. Angered, the demon lord grabbed [Y/N] by her jaw so that she was looking at him and hissed,

" Answer me, you little brat. "

Staring straight into the demon's glowing orbs, [Y/N] retorted just like he wanted her to do so, her own eyes filled with a hint of irritation.

" I don't have to listen to you. You're not my alpha. "

His eyes widened in shock as an unexpected response from the omega hit his ears. Yes, Muzan had yet to mark her as his mate but that did not mean she is not his. Well, to him at least. He had courted her properly. And, he literally took her into his house and kept her in solitary, away from anyone and everyone, just like an alpha would do to his mate. His attention was on her and her alone. Can he be more committed to her?

" What did you just say? "

Muzan questioned as he tightened his grip on the omega's jaws, causing her to wince slightly. Ignoring the excruciating pain on her lower join, [Y/N] spat back,

" You heard me. You are not my alpha. You are always busy and never make time for me. "

Just when the words trailed off her tongue, she started to feel uneasy. The alpha was too closed to her. So much so that his intoxicating scent was all up in her nostril and it aroused her deeply. After all, she was in heat. Thanks to that, her head was getting too clouded with unholy thoughts. Everything was too much to take in. Rubbing her thighs against each other, she inhaled sharply as she swallowed a nervous lump of saliva. And she scowled,

" If you are not going to fulfill my needs, I think it is only fair that I find my own way to get what I want."

[Y/N] kept silent as she looked at the demon, quietly observing any changes in his facial expression, hoping that she did not piss the alpha off. Well, too much at least. After all, he is much stronger and powerful than her. He is an alpha, the breed that is known for being the one in charge and she is an omega, the one that is supposed to obey. On top of that, Muzan is notorious for being ill-tempered and for also being so ruthless and cruel. Therefore, even if [Y/N] was mad, she could not ignore the agitation forming in the pit of her stomach. She just wanted to be fucked and bred. Was it even worth risking her life by saying what she just said?

Instead of being yelled at like [Y/N] expected, she heard the demon lord chuckled as if he was genuinely amused, thus, catching her off guard.

" Oh, you are threatening to leave me?"

Leaning in as he brushed her lips with his thumb, he mumbled while his eyes hungrily stared at her lips.

" How adorable."

Looking up to meet her [eye color] orbs, the alpha whispered with a smirk on his lip,

" Don't threaten if you cannot follow through. You are so much weaker than me, little one."

Placing his hand on her thighs, Muzan leaned in until his face was so closed to her that she could feel his hot breath against her flesh. As a result, the girl let out a soft whimper without meaning to do so.

" Oh my, what a drastic shift in your attitude. You really are desperate, aren't you? "

He chuckled as he lifted her face to stretch her neck slightly. Without saying a single word, Muzan moved closer and pressed a kiss near the omega's scent gland. Feeling his lips against the sensitive flesh of her neck, [Y/N] shuddered as she wrapped her arms around the alpha's neck. Intending to leave a mark, Muzan sank his sharp fangs onto her delicate skin until a small amount of blood seeped through the wound, therefore, forcing a hearty moan to escape [Y/N]'s delicate throat.

" Hmmm, you like when I use my teeth, such a naughty darling I have here. "

The demon chuckled as he pulled away from her neck. Licking his lips to savor the metallic taste of [Y/N]'s blood, Muzan traveled his hands down to her breast and started to knead them gently as his crimson orbs admired her heated face.

" Ah-ple-please. M-more."

[Y/N] whined as her chest heaved up and down, her hands clinging on the side of his arms, desperate for more of the intoxicating touches she received. [Y/N] could feel herself getting too aroused. So much so that her slicks were leaking out of herself and soaking the thin fabrics of her undergarment. Pressing a quick peck on her quivering lips, Muzan snickered lightly as he continued to fondle her breasts.

" Of course, you do. You have waited long enough. "

Sliding his fingers down to her stomach, he whispered into her ears, his tone of voice filled with a hint of tease.

" As much as I want to give you what, I could not do so."

" You did a naughty thing just a few minutes ago, remember?"

Muzan recalled as he slid his hands underneath [Y/N]'s skirt. He then squeezed the flesh of her inner thighs, his fingers dangerously close to her soaking wet womanhood.

" Well, lucky for you, I am feeling generous today. "

The demon lord chortled as she pressed his index against her slit, causing [Y/N] to jolt up from the sudden presence of pleasure in her private part. Rubbing his fingers in a circle against her clothed clit, he smiled.

" If you apologize and ask nicely, I will give you what I want. "

" Now, what do you say, my little omega? "

The alpha cooed softly as he hooked one of his fingers to the side of her panties and slid it off her body. He then dipped the tip of his two fingers into her twitching hole, thus, making [Y/N] gasped audibly.

" Ah-h-hh. I-I am so sor-sorry. I'll b-be good for you a-and w-will al-always listen to you-ngh "

Leaning in to press a kiss on the omega's collarbone, the demon prompted the [H/C] haired girl on what to say next, his fingers still gently moving up and down her throbbing bud.

" And? "

Gulping down as she panted for air, [Y/N] obliged. She was too caught up with delectable yet sinful pleasure in between her legs to act feisty.

" Pl-plea-please. Ma-make me yours. Fuck me hard. I-I want t-to have your ch-children ngh."

Without acknowledging her desperate pleas, Muzan pushed the girl down. Hovering himself over her frame, the alpha grabbed [Y/N]'s ankle and spread her legs as his other hand unbuckled his belt.

" My, my, I know you could be such a good girl, so obedient. "

The dark-haired alpha snickered as he unzipped his pants and slid his boxer down just enough to expose his massive cock throbbing in excitement. Inching himself closer to the girl, Muzan gently smacked [Y/N]'s pulsating pearl with the tip of his cock.

" h-hngh-no. To-too m-much. "

[Y/N] mewled as she felt the alpha's hot and firm flesh come into contact with her sensitive swollen bud. Her vision was blurry from the tear dwelling in her eyes a result of her experiencing too much pleasure.

" Hmm? Too much? I thought you want me to fuck me hard? No? "

Muzan teased as he slid his erect member up and down, coating it with the omega's slick. Holding the girl by her waist, the demon lord made sure she remained closed in her proximity. Swiftly grabbing the girl's legs, he hooked them around his waist so that his cock was placed directly in front of her hole.

" Well, now, are you ready? "

The demon lord asked as he aimed for her pussy. He could see that she was nervous from the way she breathed and from her overall body language. Well, it is reasonable considering the fact that after this lecherous act, the two of them will be tied to each other for a very long time, until the day they take their last breath. Wanting to comfort the anxious girl beneath him, he took her trembling hands close to his face and pressed a tender kiss on her fingertips and said,

" Do not be afraid, my love. I will be good to you."

Intertwining his slender fingers with her much shorter ones, he murmured,

" I promise."

Without wasting any more time, the demon lord slammed himself into [Y/N] thus earning himself a sweet melodic moan from the omega as her fingers dug into the flesh of his back.

"Ngh! Yes! Th-there! Ugh-hhah. Har-harder! S-so go-good! H-ha."

" Fuck! You are so tight. "

Muzan growled as he pulled himself out of the girl until only the tip of his cock remained inside her clenching cunt. Muzan then thrust himself back inside the girl, this time with so much force that it sent an electrifying wave of mind-numbing pleasure to her very core. Panting for some air, he continued to thrust himself into his omega over and over again as he tightened his grip on her hand. He then ran his other available hand down in between her legs and lightly brushed his digits against her swollen buds.

And, the sudden presence of his fingertips brushing against her clit sent a jolt of pleasure down her spine. As a result, [Y/N] gasped audibly as her eyes widened in shock, her inner muscle clenching down on his cock at the same time.

" N-n-no! No-not there! Too m-much! H-ha-ngh."

" Oh, is it re-really too much? Your body said otherwise thou-though. "

He grunted as he continued to play with her sensitive clit, his voice shaking slightly from the immense pleasure he was experiencing. Instead of replying to the alpha, [Y/N] could only let out a bunch of incoherent moans in between her desperate pants for air. She was too overwhelmed by the sinful pleasure in between her thighs. So much so that even thinking straight was hard for her to do.

When his question was left unanswered, Muzan then continued to thrust himself into the girl, hitting her g-spot with each and every pump of his cock, with so much force that as if he was trying to drill a hole with his cock through her heated cunt. Every single thrust of his was sending an intense wave of pleasure causing her to make animistic noises as drools escaped her lips.

Within a few minutes, [Y/N] was very close to cumming. Too much pleasure with an intoxicating sense of alpha was driving her insane. Everything feels hot around her and it was too hard for [Y/N] to keep going. It seemed that Muzan was also close to his end because of how vocal he has become with his grunts and growls as he continued to pound into the tightening hole of the girl in his arms over and over again.

" Tell me, my sweet little darling. You want me to breed you? Knot your tight little pussy so hard that it left you aching for days? "

" A-hh-hngh~. Ye-yes. I'll be a-a go-good omega for you, alpha, I'll raise your children, a-and take care of you and ev-everything! I-I swear! Oh god! "

[Y/N] cried as she felt herself approaching orgasm. Shutting her eyes tightly, the omega focused on the exhilarating pleasure from her genitals. She then started to let out incomprehensible moans in between her panting and gasping for air as she tried not to choke on her own drool escaping her lips from the overwhelming amount of pleasure that each and every single thrust of the demon lord brought.

Muzan then grabbed [Y/N] by her waist and slammed himself into her for one last time just before his knot started to swell and spill his seeds. The feeling of the alpha's knot inflating inside her was enough to send the female omega to the point of no return. When the final wave of fervent pleasure hit her core, [Y/N] rolled her eyes backward in pleasure as she let out a high-pitched squeal, her core muscle clenched on the alpha's cock milking it for one last time.

Coming down the height of heavenly pleasure she just experienced, Muzan lay beside the half-unconscious omega with his cock still inside her. Laying down as he held her shaking body close to his, Muzan planted a quick smooch on her forehead covered with a thin layer of perspiration. It was going to take a while until his knot started to deflate and able to pull himself. With his cock still buried deep in her, Muzan brought his hand closed to her face and gently caressed her soft cheek. From he could see, [Y/N] had fallen deep into slumber. Of course, it is only fair that she would be tired considering the activity she just indulged in. Chuckling as he admired the peaceful sleeping of his new mate, he smiled as he mumbled lovingly under his breath.

" Good night, my little omega. We have all the time in the world to play with each other."


End file.
